agathokakological
by Profe Fest
Summary: Ketika segalanya dipisahkan dengan warna dan ditentukan mutlak oleh sistem, masih mampukah manusia menilai siapa penjahat sesungguhnya di antara mereka?/ Joker Game dalam Psycho-Pass!AU. RnR?
1. Prolog

**_agathokakological_ ****(1)**

**Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji**

**Psycho-Pass milik Gen Urobuchi dan I.G. Production**

**Warn: OC, saltik, _JGA in Psycho-Pass!AU_ (hasil curhat bareng sama veritasofia di zaman _baheula_, _arigathanks_ kawan qu! uwu), barangkali OOC, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_**

.

.

_"Hell is empty and all the devils are here."_

_—William Shakespeare, The Tempest_

.

.

Tinju melayang, mengenai wajah seorang lelaki telak. Sorakan penonton kian riuh, terutama ketika lelaki itu mundur beberapa langkah dengan langkah lunglai. Tenaganya pasti telah terkuras habis setelah bertarung tinju selama sepuluh menit penuh. Lawannya tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia maju, kemudian kembali melayangkan tinju yang lebih keras. Si lelaki terpelanting, jatuh terkulai di atas _ring_.

Sorakan penonton semakin keras: sebagian besar berteriak-teriak semringah, lainnya menyumpah serapah—mengutuk nasib sial mereka, memikirkan jumlah uang yang telah melayang dalam meja judi.

Wasit lantas menghampiri, kemudian mulai berhitung lantang; selayaknya penentuan hidup dan mati. Tetapi, lelaki itu geming, barangkali kehilangan kesadaran. Sampai hitungan wasit itu habis, ia tak mampu menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya.

Wasit itu lantas bangkit, kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangan sang pemenang dan berseru lantang. "Pemenangnya adalah Kusanagi!"

Sorakan penonton membahana hingga terasa mengguncang arena _ring_. Sebagian yang menekuk wajah mereka sejak tadi mulai kembali menyumpah, melepaskan kekesalan mereka. Lainnya terbahak-bahak, tahu digit uang di kantung mereka akan bertambah.

Di antara wajah-wajah itu, seorang lelaki tampak tersenyum usil. Kepalanya ditolehkan, kemudian memasang seringai jahil. "Kusanagi, _eh_?" tanyanya jenaka.

"Bagus, kan?" Temannya ikut tersenyum, tetapi lebih formal. "Namanya dari usulanku," lanjutnya bangga.

Lelaki pertama terbahak, agak terpingkal karena geli. "_Nggak_ ada hubungannya sama nama!" cetusnya geli. "Tapi, bukannya kalau begini terus persona ini bakal makin mencolok?"

"Khawatir?"

"_Nggak_." Lelaki itu meredakan tawanya, memamerkan cengiran yang biasa terpasang di wajahnya. "Nama serangga jalanan, paling hanya bisa bertahan sampai ... tiga bulan?"

"Mungkin." Baru menjawabnya dengan satu kata, pria kedua merasakan alat di pergelangan tangannya bergetar. Pria itu lantas menekan tombol yang ada di sana, membiarkan layar kecil setipis kertas muncul di atas alat tersebut, dan menampilkan sesuatu yang melebarkan senyumnya. "Ah, mereka datang."

"Tepatnya, sudah mengepung tempat ini," koreksi seorang lagi. Pria lain muncul dari belakang mereka, merebut atensi kedua pria tadi dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Apa rencana berikutnya?" tanyanya.

"Sudah jelas, kan?" Pria pertama membalas. Maniknya berkilat, memantulkan adrenalin yang sejak tadi telah melingkupinya. "Kabur dari sini. Jangan tertangkap. Jangan teridentifikasi."

Baru saja menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu masuk dan keluar menuju tempat itu terbuka. Dari dua pintu masuk, muncul sebuah tim kecil yang beranggotakan tiga orang. Mereka mengenakan _suit_ formal, dua di antaranya memadunya dengan jaket yang bertuliskan _Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau_. Tangan keenam orang itu memegang sebuah senjata canggih yang berbentuk seperti senapan, semua orang mengenalnya dengan _dominator:_ perwujudan dari 'kedua mata' SIByL.

"Biro Keamanan Publik!" Seorang pria dari kumpulan orang berpakaian formal itu berseru lantang, matanya yang sewarna arang mengilatkan ketegasan hewan buas. "Diam di tempat kecuali kalian ingin diadili _dominator_!"

Namun, ancaman itu tak membantu. Seluruh penonton lantas berhamburan, menjerit-jerit ketakutan, takut _diadili_ dengan Mata SIByL. begitu juga dengan si petinju dan wasit yang berdiri di arena.

Pria itu mendecih, kemudian berseru lantang pada rekan-rekannya. "Tangkap wasit itu! Petinju itu juga!"

Tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali, seluruh anggota Biro lantas mengejar dua orang tersebut. Tak peduli mesti berdesakan dengan gerombolan orang yang memenuhi lorong-lorong, mata mereka berfokus pada target. Namun, begitu mereka tiba di sebuah persimpangan, kedua orang itu berpisah; berlari ke arah yang berbeda.

"Odagiri-_san_!" Seorang perempuan yang juga memakai jaket Biro berteriak, berusaha mengimbangi suara jeritan panik orang-orang. "Aku akan mengejar petinju itu! Kalian kejar saja wasitnya! Dia prioritas utama Biro!"

Pria itu mengangguk setuju, tetapi lantas menambahkan. "Hati-hati, Miyō."

Perempuan itu tersenyum, menahan tawanya. "Akan kuterima omelannya nanti! Jangan sampai gagal mengadilinya! Raymond-_san_, Marie-_san_, ikut denganku!"

Dua penegak dari empat penegak yang bersama mereka mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti langkah inspektur mereka yang gesit dan berpisah di persimpangan. Odagiri terus berlari, walau cemas pada akhirnya tetap menghampiri. Bagaimanapun, meski tahu kemampuan gadis itu, ia tak dapat menepis bahwa ia khawatir.

"Target ada di depanmu, Inspektur!" Hatano mendadak menyela, menyadarkan Odagiri dari lamunan. "Miyō akan baik-baik saja. Ingat tugasmu di sini."

Odagiri tak menjawab, tetapi lidahnya mengecap pahit. Hatano benar; gadis itu tidak lemah, mencemaskannya sekarang hanya akan membuat misinya cacat. Pria itu menarik napas sejenak, lantas berlutut—seraya membiarkan kedua bawahannya terus mengejar tersangka. Pria itu mengangkat senjatanya, membidik si wasit dengan _dominator_.

[ **_"Koefisien kriminalnya lebih dari 170. Dia adalah target penegakan hukum. Pemicunya akan dilepaskan."_** ]

Odagiri menarik pelatuk _dominator_, membuat senapan canggih itu melepaskan mode _paralyzer_—yang bertujuan untuk melumpuhkan target. Tembakannya tepat sasaran; mengenai punggung si wasit. Namun, entah bagaimana orang itu hanya sempat terjembab, kemudian bangkit dan kembali berlari tunggang-langgang.

"Dia masih bisa bangkit!" Jean berseru, agak terkejut melihat fenomena yang baru ia lihat.

"Pasti efek penggunaan obat-obatan tertentu." Hatano berdecak, menyadari mangsa kali ini akan merepotkan. Namun, sudut bibirnya dengan jujur membentuk seringai, terpicu oleh adrenalin yang memompa tubuhnya.

Odagiri mengeraskan rahangnya, lantas berlari demi mengejar ketertinggalannya. Ia tak mengatakan apapun, tetapi bukan berarti tak menyadari seringai di bibir bawahannya. Hatano pasti berpikir untuk beradu jotos dengan kriminal itu sampai si kriminal kehilangan kesadaran—dasar pecandu kekerasan.

Berupaya membunuh sisi lunaknya, Odagiri lantas menekan _wristcom_ yang ia kenakan, kemudian berseru kala layarnya berhasil menampilkan orang yang ia hubungi. "Dia menuju ke arah kalian! Sepertinya dia juga mengonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang karena _paralyzer_ tak berfungsi! Ganti ke rencana B!"

.

.

"Berhenti!" Marie berseru lantang. Larinya mulai melambat dan ia cukup tertinggal dari dua rekannya.

"Marie-_san_, mana ada penjahat yang mau berhenti saat dikejar Biro, kan!" Miyō berkelakar tanpa melambatkan larinya.

Raymond tergelak mendengarnya. "Terlalu terburu juga tak bagus, kan," katanya.

"Memang." Seringai secara lambat terukir di bibir Miyō, menderingkan alarm di kepala kedua bawahannya. "Tapi, tak akan kuserahkan yang_ ini_ buat _mereka_!"

Lari gadis itu secara mendadak lebih kencang, meninggalkan dua bawahannya di belakang. Raymond berseru memanggil atasannya, berupaya mencegah sang dara agar tak termakan adrenalin. Namun, Miyō tak mendengarkan, membiarkan seruan itu seperti angin lalu. _Dominator_ di tangannya digenggam erat, kemudian diarahkan mantap ke arah si petinju.

[ **_"Koefisien kriminalnya—"_** ]

Sebelum SIByL berhasil menjatuhkan keputusannya, Miyō merasa kakinya tak lagi memijak lantai. Tubuhnya terlempar ke udara, kemudian mendarat keras di dinding. _Dominator_-nya terlempar ke arah lain, kemudian mendarat keras di lantai. Ia bisa mendengar teriakan Raymond dan pekik ngeri Marie, tetapi ia masih belum menemukan pelaku yang membuatnya gagal dalam mengadili si kriminal.

"Bukankah sudah lama kita tak bertemu, Inspektur?" Miyō susah payah menengadah, mengikuti arah suara itu hingga menemukan sosok lelaki bertubuh tegap tak jauh darinya. Wajah pria itu tertutup topeng, tetapi masih menyisakan sedikit bagian wajahnya sehingga Miyō mampu menangkap seringai yang terukir di bibir sang pria.

Miyō tanpa dikomando segera mengenali siapa yang telah melemparnya. Ia memaksa tubuhnya bergerak, tak peduli dikendalikan amarah. Manik jelaganya mengeras, mengilatkan dendam yang belum sempat terbalas.

"_WOLF_!"

Usai menyerukan identitas pria itu, Miyō langsung melempar tubuhnya, menghadiahi si pria dengan sebuah tinju. Pria itu dengan gesit menangkap tinju sang dara, membuat Miyō kian meledak, dan pertandingan mereka semakin seru.

"Kau menyebut ini tinju? Manis sekali," kekeh si pria.

"Kau!" Raymond mengacungkan _dominator_-nya—hanya untuk mendapat bentakan dari atasannya.

"Jangan tembak!" Miyō membentak keras, kemudian melayangkan beberapa tinju yang terus berhasil ditangkap si pria. Gadis itu menggeram, kemudian mengambil jarak dengan melangkah mundur. "Bajingan ini bagianku. Raymond-_san_ dan Marie-_san_ kejar saja penjahat tadi," titahnya.

"Tapi, Miyō-_chan_—!"

"Kalian berdua tahu dendamku, kan?! Kalian mau menghalangiku?!"

Tak ada jawaban. Namun, baik Raymond maupun Marie bisa memahami perasaan sang dara: kekalahan-kekalahan itu, penghinaan-penghinaan _itu_. Dan melihat sifat Miyō yang keras kepala, jelas saja ia ingin membalaskan dendamnya sendiri. _Wolf_ tersenyum tipis, bukan untuk mengejek, tetapi karena dia _tahu_ perasaan lawannya. Miyō kian geram, merasa tengah ditantang terang-terangan.

"Dia benar." Pria itu angkat bicara, memecah hening. "Ini urusan _kami_."

"Kriminal sepertimu tak pantas berkata begitu pada Inspektur Biro!" Marie membentak.

"Marie-_san_! Dia sedang mempermainkanmu!" Miyō kembali membentak. Kakinya membentuk kuda-kuda, siap menghajar lawan. "Ikuti arahanku: kejar kriminal yang tadi. Adili dia dengan Mata SIByL. Kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa Penegak memisahkan diri dari Inspektur, katakan; Inspektur Katsuhiko sedang bertarung dengan _Wolf_ dari _Three Beasts_. Paham!?"

Raymond dan Marie lantas berpandangan, kemudian mengangguk dan berlari melewati keduanya. "Kami tunggu di tempat perjanjian, Inspektur!" seru Raymond sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Jangan pikir—"

Sebelum _Wolf_ berhasil menahan dua Penegak tersebut, Miyō dengan gesit menendang si pria. Pria itu berhasil melindungi dirinya, tetapi keberhasilannya harus dibayar dengan lenyapnya dua Penegak tadi.

Senyum terukir dari bibir si pria. Dipandanginya Inspektur perempuan yang tengah memandanginya penuh dendam, menyadari perubahan yang ada dalam diri lawannya setelah cukup lama tak berhadapan langsung seperti ini.

"Kau semakin dewasa, eh, Inspektur?" goda si pria. "Senang mengetahui lawanku tumbuh seperti ini."

"Kaupikir aku masih masih selemah dahulu?"

"Apa kau berubah untukku? Aku tersanjung mendengarnya."

"Dan kau tak berubah; masih banyak bicara. Tumben juga kau melindungi cecunguk seperti itu. Kenalanmu?"

Pria itu terkekeh. "Hanya untukmu, Inspektur. Dan, _ya_, _dia_ bidak _kami_ yang berharga."

"_Heh_! Kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan ini ...," Miyō mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, mengeraskan tatapannya pada sang pria, "... nanti di ruang interogasi!"

.

.

"Aku mengerti."

Sakuma mengakhiri panggilan Odagiri dari _wristcom_-nya, kemudian menoleh pada dua bawahannya. "Target akan datang sebentar lagi. Kita akan mengepungnya. Dan, sepertinya dia sempat menggunakan obat-obatan ilegal, jadi berhati-hatilah."

Kekeh kecil melantun, bernada mencemooh walau meluncur dengan anggun. Miyoshi menggenggam _dominator_-nya, tenang tetapi juga penuh keyakinan. "Dimengerti, Sakuma-_san_."

Sakuma tak perlu bertanya untuk tahu bahwa itu adalah ejekan. Namun, pria itu tak membalas. Hanya geming dan menatap lurus ke dalam lorong gelap di depannya.

"Inspektur macam apa yang malah mengingat hal lain di tengah misi seperti ini, eh?" sindir Miyoshi lagi.

Sakuma kembali menelan ejekan dari bawahannya, walau pada akhirnya tak mampu menyembunyikan ketersinggungan dalam rautnya. "Miyō memisahkan diri dari Odagiri tadi. Belum ada kabar apapun darinya atau Divisi Dua," katanya.

"Mengkhawatirkan seorang gadis, eh?"

"Dia rekan kerjaku."

"Kau khawatir karena dia perempuan—dan lebih muda dari kita semua."

"Dan kau tidak?" Sakuma lantas menatap Miyoshi yang masih tersenyum penuh teka-teki. "Dia adikmu, kan?"

"Justru karena dia adikku, aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya," jawab Miyoshi tanpa melunturkan keangkuhannya. "Dia tak akan mati semudah itu. Dan kalaupun dia mati, berarti dia memang tak cocok untuk pekerjaan ini."

"Miyoshi—!"

"SIByL hanya bilang dia cocok untuk pekerjaan ini, tetapi tak bilang dia tak akan kehilangan nyawanya dalam pekerjaan ini, kan?"

Sakuma tak menjawab. Diam-diam kembali ke masa lalu selagi keheningan mengisi obrolan mereka. "... apa ... kau tak akan merasa kehilangan—jika terjadi sesuatu pada adikmu?" tanyanya.

Miyoshi meresapi kalimat itu lebih dalam, menerjemahkannya ke dalam kalimat lain: _apa kau tak akan merasa kehilangan saat melihat rekan kerjamu, orang yang amat kaukenal, pergi begitu saja dari jangkauanmu?_

Alih-alih kembali meluncurkan kekeh menghina, Miyoshi malah mengukir senyum tipis—yang, sayangnya, luput dari penglihatan Sakuma. "Apa yang telah hilang tak akan kembali," pria berponi flamboyan itu menjawab, nyaris tanpa ekspresi. "Dan tak perlu disesali sekalipun tak bisa kembali ..."

"... lagi pula, bukankah _dia_ masih di sini, eh?" lanjutnya lagi, menyadarkan Sakuma bukan saatnya bernostalgia.

"_Aah_."

Miyoshi mengalihkan pandangnya, menatap pria lain yang memiliki rambut pirang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Siap di posisimu, Johann. Mangsa kita sebentar lagi tiba."

Johann Bauer mengulas senyum tipis, ikut bernostalgia tanpa diminta. "Dimengerti, Katsuhiko-_san_," katanya seraya melakukan apa yang pria itu pinta.

"Berkali-kali kubilang padamu: panggil saja dengan Miyoshi."

Tawa pelan Johann meluncur. "Sudah kebiasaan," katanya.

Gerakan tangan dari Sakuma langsung menghentikan konversasi mereka. Ketiganya menguatkan kuda-kuda, mengeratkan genggaman pada senjata mereka. Suara lari bergema di lorong, membuat ketegangan semakin mencekik.

Seorang pria tanpa diduga keluar dari kegelapan itu. Rautnya gelagapan, panik begitu melihat gerombolan polisi Biro yang mengepung jalan keluarnya.

"Diam di tempat!" seru suara lain. Odagiri dan kedua bawahannya ikut muncul dari lorong gelap, lengkap dengan _dominator_ yang diarahkan telak pada si kriminal. "Berlutut dan angkat tanganmu di belakang kepala!"

Tetapi, pria itu tak mendengar, terlampau panik karena terkepung orang-orang Biro yang telah menodongkan _dominator_ mereka. Sang Mata SIByL membacakan keputusannya, melepaskan mode _paralyzer_ yang membuat kriminal itu semakin tak keruan.

Miyoshi terkekeh, menyeringai selayaknya hewan buas menemukan mangsa. "Waktunya penghakiman, Inspektur."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Miyoshi menarik pelatuk _dominator_—diikuti oleh Odagiri, Sakuma, dan Hatano. Orang itu memekik, tetapi segera kehilangan kesadaran dan jatuh pingsan. Ketegangan mencair, _dominator_ kembali diturunkan. Sakuma mengedarkan pandangannya, kemudian mengangguk puas melihat seluruh anggota divisinya (terdiri dari Odagiri, Hatano, Jean, Miyoshi, dan Johann) hadir tanpa luka.

"Tinggal menunggu Divisi Dua, ya," gumam pria berambut kelam itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, Sakuma-_san_." Sakuma mengalihkan pandang, menatap Odagiri yang rautnya agak mengeras. Rekannya itu kembali membuka mulut, mengirim ngeri melalui kata-katanya. "Tadi aku sempat mendapat pesan dari Raymond-_san_. Dia bilang, saat mengejar petinju itu, kelompok mereka bertemu _Wolf_ dari _Three Beasts_."

.

.

Marie dan Raymond masih mengejar target mereka. Heran juga, bukannya dia baru bertanding di atas _ring_? Kenapa tenaganya masih sebegini besar?

Keduanya mengangguk, mengirim sinyal tanpa suara. Raymond segera memisahkan diri dari Marie, masuk ke dalam lorong sempit. Kriminal itu sempat menoleh, tetapi tak jua berhenti. Entah apa yang membuatnya seyakin itu untuk tetap berlari.

Marie tak peduli. Genggamannya pada _dominator_ dieratkan, manik zamrudnya menajam. _Kali ini, pasti._

Tanpa diduga, Raymond muncul di depan mereka, lengkap dengan _dominator_ teracung di tangannya. Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya, lantas menoleh ke belakang demi memeriksa kesempatan yang ia punya. Namun, Marie tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, kemudian berdiri tegak di belakangnya; mengepung yang bersangkutan.

"Waktunya pengadilan!" Raymond berseru.

[ **_"Koefisien kriminalnya—"_** ]

Suara letusan peluru meledak di udara, diikuti suara deru kendaraan yang melaju kencang ke arah mereka. Marie yang lebih dulu sadar dan berseru, "Di belakangmu, Raymond-_san_!"

Pria itu tersentak, kemudian melompat, berguling demi menghindari serangan, dan bersembunyi di balik tong-tong yang telah berkarat. Marie ikut menyelinap di balik beton-beton tak terpakai demi menghindari peluru lain. Namun, target mereka tetap geming, seolah yakin tembakan membabi-buta itu tak akan mengenainya.

Sebuah mobil mendekat ke arah mereka, kemudian mengerem di jarak yang teramat dekat dengan target mereka. Lampu depan mobil itu lantas menerangi medan mereka, membuat Marie dan Raymond mampu mengidentifikasi siapa saja yang berada di dalamnya. Di bangku penumpang terdepan, seorang pria bertopeng (persis dengan yang dikenakan _Wolf_) duduk dengan mempertahankan senyumnya, tak terpengaruh dengan aksi yang dilakukan si pengemudi. Di bangku pengemudi, seorang pria bertopeng lain—sama seperti yang dikenakan penumpang di sebelahnya—mengeluarkan setengah badannya, memamerkan cengiran lebar, kemudian membuat pose seperti sedang memberi hormat.

"Jemputan tiba!" katanya sembari terkekeh pada si petinju.

Serentak, Raymond dan Marie membelalak. "_Lion_—dan _Magician_!" Keduanya meneriakkan identitas pria bertopeng itu bersamaan, menyadari bahwa persoalan ini akan semakin pelik.

Pria bertopeng itu melebarkan cengirannya, kemudian melemparkan sesuatu pada petinju tadi. "Tangkap!"

Seperti titah _Lion_, pria itu menangkap benda yang dilemparkan padanya, kemudian menembaki para penegak Biro seraya menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan yang lain. Ikut mengeruhkan suasana, _Lion_ ikut menembak tak tentu arah, memecah fokus dan membuat kedua penegak itu tak mampu menyerang balik.

"Darimana mereka punya senjata begini ...," Marie mendesis.

"Kita lupa mereka bahwa mereka juga berkembang, eh?" Raymond bergumam, lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. Sesal terselip dalam dadanya, mengatakan bahwa seharusnya ia mengambil bom listrik di mobil mereka sebelum misi.

Keduanya tak bergerak, menunggu hingga lontaran peluru itu berakhir. Medan pertarungan mereka minim pencahayaan, salah-salah bisa jadi mereka yang menjadi korban. Begitu suara tembakan berakhir, baik Raymond maupun Marie lantas bangkit. Tetapi, suara bantingan tiba-tiba menggema dan Marie memekik keras. Raymond menoleh, terbelalak kala menemukan _Wolf_ telah mengunci lengan perempuan itu dengan memelintirnya ke belakang punggung. _Dominator_ perempuan itu juga sudah tak lagi tergenggam di tangannya dan tergeletak cukup jauh dari tempat keduanya berdiri.

"Marie!"

Raymond mengacungkan _dominator_-nya, tetapi _Wolf_ lebih berengsek dan dengan sigap membuat Marie menjadi tameng hidup. Pria berambut kemerahan itu melebarkan matanya, merasakan ngeri mengguyurnya. Bayangan-bayangan masa lalu berlarian di kepalanya, membuat napasnya semakin tak teratur dan tangannya sedikit gemetar.

"Kau tak akan menembak." _Wolf_ berkata, tersenyum semakin berengsek dengan keadaan menyandera Marie.

Raymond mengeraskan rahangnya, merasakan ubun-ubunnya memanas. _Kau tak akan menembak_—persis seperti kata orang _itu_, yang sudah pergi, yang pernah ia anggap kawan tetapi ternyata adalah musuh dalam selimut.

_Wolf_ masih mempertahankan senyumnya, kemudian mendorong Marie ke arah lain. Raymond tersentak dan secara refleks segera menghampiri rekannya, melupakan mangsanya yang segera berlari ke arah mobil. Begitu penegak pria itu kembali menoleh, mobil tersebut sudah melesat menjauh.

Tak kenal kata menyerah, Raymond tetap mengacungkan _dominator_-nya, membiarkan senjata itu berubah ke dalam _mode Decomposer_—hingga sebuah benda dilemparkan melalui jendela mobil. Raymond tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tetapi dari suara yang ditimbulkan, pria itu tahu ia harus segera angkat kaki.

Sebuah ledakan terjadi tak lama setelahnya, tepat setelah kedua penegak itu—Raymond dan Marie—berhasil menjauh dan bersembunyi di balik tumpukan beton yang tak terpakai. Pria itu meneguk ludahnya, merasa pahit karena terpengaruh masa lalu dan membiarkan mangsa mereka lolos. Ditekannya _wristcom_, menunggu panggilannya diangkat, dan berseru agak keras.

"_Three Beasts_ lari! Siapkan mobil untuk mengejar mereka!"

Namun, balasan yang pria itu terima malah di luar dugaannya. _"Jangan kejar mereka,"_ Alain menjawab melalui _wristcom_. _"Kalian kembali ke tempat __Miy__ō dan temani dia. Aku, Gamou-san, dan Price-san akan mengejar mereka dengan Divisi Satu. Selain itu, kalian Penegak dilarang memisahkan diri dari Inspektur,"_ katanya lagi.

Raymond merasakan horor dalam perintah itu. "Apa yang terjadi di sana?"

Tepat seperti bayangannya. Alain tak segera menjawabnya, tetapi ia bisa mendengar suara tegukan ludah dan desis yang bernada sesal.

_"... __Miy__ō tertembak."_

.

.

.

**._to be continued_.**

.

.

.

Keterangan:

(1):_ agathokakological (adj.):_ _composed of both good and evil._

.

a/n: aq tidak kuad aq capeque ges *sobs* /hoi. Tapi serius akhirnya bisa bikin pake psycho-pass!au gini tuh hngghhhhh akhirnya setelah kukeluarkan seluruh kekuatanku aaaaaa o)-( /goleran di tumpukan kertas revisi /heh. Terus, ges, tbh aku nggak tau bisa lanjutin ini kapan lagi HEHEHE maafkan aqoe ngegantungiiin :"))) /TABOK.

Oiya, tulisan ini sebenernya juga lanjutan dari tulisanku yang kuposting di Twitter (dan sebenernya udah kuposting di AO3-ku dengan judul yang sama :")) /dor) jadi baru kuposting di FFn karena lagi mager wwww /yha. Tapi, nggak jamin bakal memuaskan sih, soalnya aku rasa bakal banyak plot hole, dan tbh aja aku nggak begitu bagus bikin genre action aka berantem-berantem HAHAHAHAHA memang kenekatan /LU. Aku harap, penggambarannya udah pas buat para pembaca semuanya hehehehe :"))))) btw, tags-nya bakal berubah seiring berjalannya chapter. Chapter depan aku masukin kapal yang bakal ditulis sama karakter lain yang belum kesinggung di prolog hehehe :"D

Dan, kayaknya ini bakal agak nyeleneh(?) dari anime asli Psycho-Pass :")) kayak trio kriminal three beasts (aka trio pleiboi uhuk /heh), masa lalu Raymond, kenapa yang jadi Inspektur si anu dan si anu-anu(?) malah Penegak, dsb dsb. Semoga bisa kujawab di chapter depan, ya :"D

SPECIAL THANKS UNTUK KAWAN KULIAH QU YG BUCIN KAMUI DI PP HEHHEHEHEHE /WOI. Karna dirimu aku tak ragu publish ini (meski masih yakin ini bakal ... jele /YHA). SPECIAL THANKS JUGA BUAT VERITASOFIA KAWAN QU semoga ngga bosen kujejelin ini terus ya HEHEHEHE /INJEKIN.

Btw, buat yang mau komentar atau kasih krisar boleh banget dituangin di kolom komentar! (uwu)/ akan terus kutunggu lho (uwu) /heh. Terakhir, terima kasih sudah membaca hingga akhir! Semoga kita bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya atau di karya saya yang lain!

.

-Salam-

Profe_Fest


	2. Chapter 1

**_agathokakological_**

**Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji**

**Psycho-Pass milik Gen Urobuchi dan I.G. Production**

**Warn: OC, saltik, ****_JGA in Psycho-Pass!AU_**** (hasil curhat bareng sama veritasofia di zaman ****_baheula_****, ****_arigathanks_**** kawan qu! uwu), barangkali OOC, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_**

.

.

"Jadi," Jitsui memutar kursinya, menatap seluruh manusia di laboratorium yang berwajah teramat kusut. Bibirnya tersenyum mengejek, bahkan melebar ketika sadar akan absennya beberapa orang di antara Divisi Satu dan Divisi Dua, "gagal lagi, eh?" tanyanya retorik.

Sakuma menghela napas panjang, lantas memijat keningnya yang kembali berdenyut. "Mereka terlalu licin, Jitsui."

"Aku akan bilang kalau kalian yang terlalu kaku," Jitsui menyanggah, kemudian kembali memutar kursinya dan menarikan jemarinya di atas _keyboard_. "Keputusan Miyō untuk memecah kelompoknya itu terlalu gegabah. Tapi, Marie-_san_ dan Raymond-_san_ masih mengikutinya—hanya karena Miyō seorang Inspektur. Aku terkesima."

"Kami tak kemari untuk dapat ceramah," Hatano memotong.

"Kan." Jitsui melempar selirik pandang (tanpa aura gelap—untungnya) pada Penegak itu. "Kubilang, kalian terlalu kaku."

Miyoshi sama sekali tak menahan dirinya untuk mendengus keras, memecah intensitas yang tercipta antara kedua rekannya dalam laboratorium. "Aku harap kalian tak melupakan _kami_ di sini," katanya penuh penekanan.

Jitsui menyudahi sikapnya alih-alih mengirim delik membunuh. Analis terbaik Biro Keaman Publik itu kembali menarikan jemarinya di atas _keyboard_, kemudian menampilkan tiga foto di ketiga layar yang ada di laboratorium. "_Three Beasts_; kelompok kriminal kelas berat yang muncul sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Beranggotakan tiga orang; _Lion_, _Wolf_, dan _Magician_. Seminggu yang lalu, kita dapat kabar dari broker kalau mereka beberapa kali datang di pertarungan tinju yang diselenggarakan di dunia bawah. Senang mendengar kalau itu bukan hanya sekadar karangan kosong."

"_Anoo_," Marie mengangkat tangannya, membiarkan seluruh atensi terarah padanya, "sebenarnya aku tak mengerti. Kenapa kali ini _Three Beasts_ memilih pertarungan dunia bawah, ya?"

Gamou mengelus dagunya, lantas bersuara. "Menghindari SIByL, mungkin? Itu jawaban terlogis untuk saat ini."

"Pertarungan dunia bawah diselenggarakan di blok yang berada di wilayah mati. Tidak ada CCTV yang mengawasi, apalagi pemindai jalan." Gamou melanjutkan, tak lupa menatap seluruh rekan kerjanya tenang. "Selain itu juga, tempat itu penuh dengan penikmat kekerasan. Kalau tak salah, pertandingan tinju seperti itu diselenggarakan satu kali tiap minggu. Aku yakin mereka berniat mencari mangsa baru—ah, bukan, _rekan kerja_ baru di sana," lanjutnya.

"Tapi, bukannya itu aneh?" Marie masih menyanggah. Gadis itu meneguk ludah sesaat, kemudian melanjutkan dengan suara bergetar (pertanda bahwa ia sendiri agak tak yakin dengan spekulasinya). "Sejak awal kemunculannya, mereka tak pernah mengincar tempat seperti ini. Mereka lebih suka memancing perhatian Biro di tempat umum, bahkan tak segan-segan bekerja sama dengan penjahat kelas kakap lain. Ingat kasus terakhir mereka?"

"_Aah_." Jitsui lantas mengetikkan sesuatu, kemudian menampilkan dokumen kasus terakhir trio kriminal tersebut. "Kerja sama dengan salah satu keluarga mafia. Tetapi di saat terakhir, ketiganya memilih mengkhianati rekan kerja mereka sendiri. Miyō sampai terluka parah saat menjalankan kasus ini."

"Dia _selalu_ terluka setiap berurusan dengan para Binatang Buas," sela Miyoshi sembari tertawa mengejek.

"Tutup mulutmu, _Penegak_," desis sebuah suara dari ambang pintu.

Seluruh pasang mata segera beralih menuju pintu laboratorium, menemukan Miyō serta Alain dan Jean di ambangnya. Mereka pasti terlalu fokus hingga tak mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Raut Alain teramat cemas, terlihat dari pandangannya yang terus terpaku pada perban yang membalut bahu sang dara. Sebaliknya, manik jelaga Miyō malah mengobarkan api, mengarah tepat pada Miyoshi yang tersenyum menantang.

"_Ojou-chan_ ... sedang apa—"

"Aku sudah lebih baik," Miyō menjawab, memotong ucapan Aaron Price dingin. Gadis itu melangkah masuk dengan tangan memegangi bahunya yang masih berbalut perban. Wajahnya meringis menahan sakit, tetapi ia terlalu keras kepala untuk mengalah.

"Miyō-_chan_, jangan memaksakan diri ..." Marie mendekati gadis itu, mencoba membantunya—hanya untuk mendapat penolakan.

"Jangan halangi aku, Marie-_san_." Gadis berambut cokelat itu mendesis tajam. Siapapun yang mendengarnya mampu merasakan percik dendam yang ia pendam.

"Biarkan dia," Miyoshi menyela, masih dengan senyum miring terpatri di bibirnya. "Kita cuma butuh otaknya di sini."

"Kalau begitu, keluar sana," sambar Miyō tak kalah pedas. "Kita tak butuh otakmu kalau masalah seperti ini saja butuh bantuanku."

"Kalau otakku saja tak bisa memecahkan ini, memangnya otakmu mampu?" balas Miyoshi tenang, berkebalikan dengan perkataannya yang teramat bajingan.

Jitsui meloloskan tawa tertahan, adu mulut antar dua orang itu selalu menghibur. Hatano memutar bola matanya, lantas menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa dan menggerutu bosan.

Sakuma yang sempat diam akhirnya berdeham, melunturkan ketegangan yang sempat merangkak naik. Pria itu menatap Alain dan Jean yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, sedikit berharap bahwa akan menemukan petunjuk untuk memperpendek umur kasus. "Bagaimana interogasinya?"

Sayang, Alain hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya singkat sembari masuk ke dalam. Sejalan dengan respons inspektur dari Divisi Dua itu, Jean hanya mengembuskan napas pendek seraya mengikuti jejak rekannya. Harapan Sakuma pupus di saat itu juga.

"Tak ada yang penting. Dia cuma tahu kalau petinju itu—Kusanagi namanya—adalah petarung dunia bawah yang muncul baru-baru ini. _Three Beasts_ mensponsori petinju itu dan menerima keuntungan yang cukup banyak dari hasil taruhan di meja judi. Aku sempat memeriksa catatan penduduk, tetapi nama Kusanagi tak ditemukan dalam catatan itu—sudah kuduga itu hanya nama samaran. Hanya itu," jelas Alain panjang lebar.

"Begitu ..." Atensi pria berambut legam itu kembali terarah pada Jitsui, kemudian bertanya dengan nada yang tak bisa dibantah, "Bisa kaulanjutkan lagi, Jitsui?"

Jitsui tahu bahwa ia harus menurutinya. Kendati dalam beberapa kesempatan ia sering mengolok (hampir) seluruh pekerja di Biro Keamanan Publik, ia selalu tahu kapan harus bekerja dengan profesional. Pria itu kembali mengetik, kemudian menampilkan senapan kuno yang seharusnya sudah tak diproduksi lagi di zaman ini.

"Kauingat apa ini, Miyō?" tanyanya.

"... _aah_." Miyō menjawabnya lambat, terlalu fokus mengamati bentuk senapan itu dengan mata memicing tajam. Kilasan-kilasan mengenai pertarungan terakhirnya kembali berputar di kepalanya: napas yang tak beraturan, pukulan dan tendangan, hingga akhirnya letusan peluru terdengar dan bahunya berlubang. Giginya bergemelutuk sebelum melanjutkannya penuh kemarahan. "Ini senapan yang digunakan _Wolf_ kemarin. Aku yakin aku sempat menendang senjata ini sebelum dia benar-benar pergi," katanya.

"_Aah_. Alain-_san_ melihat dan membawanya sebelum meninggalkanmu dengan Marie-_san_ dan Raymond-_san_." Jitsui membenarkan, lalu kembali mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat. "Aku sudah menyelidiki senjatanya, tapi tak ada sidik jari atau apapun yang bisa kita gunakan untuk petunjuk."

"Mereka sangat berhati-hati," Gamou bergumam pelan.

"_Sangat_." Jitsui menanggapi, agak mendramatisir.

"... agak mirip, ya." Jean bergumam tiba-tiba.

Gumam singkat itu sontak membuat perhatian jatuh padanya. Tetapi, pria itu tak acuh, masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tanpa melepas fokusnya dari gambar yang tengah ditampilkan di layar.

"Glock." Pria asal Perancis itu melanjutkan seraya menatap seluruh pasang mata yang tengah menatapnya. "Itu pistol jenis kuno, aku pernah membacanya sedikit. Diproduksi oleh Glock GmbH yang didirikan pada 1963.**(2)** Aku yakin sekarang sudah tak ada yang memproduksinya di Jepang, apalagi di masa ini. Undang-undang yang baru—yang dibuat setelah peresmian Sistem SIByL di Jepang—juga sudah memperketat penggunaan senjata api. Siapapun yang memiliki senjata itu harus melapor dan akan dicatat dalam sistem. Dari mana mereka bisa menemukannya?"

"Apa mungkin ... dari luar negeri?" Odagiri ikut berspekulasi.

"Tidak." Miyoshi lantas menepis opini itu. Pria itu membiarkan dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian, kemudian melanjutkan, "Pengawasan barang yang diekspor dari luar negeri teramat ketat, SIByL juga tak bisa dikecoh semudah itu. Rencana semacam itu terlalu riskan. Singkatnya, itu bukan jalan yang akan mereka pilih."

"Lantas, bagaimana menurut Miyoshi-_san_?" tanya Jitsui, enggan mendengar jawaban yang menggantung.

"Jean, kau sempat bilang tentang undang-undang baru." Miyoshi melirik pria asal Perancis itu, menuntut jawaban. "Kapan tepatnya?"

"Itu ... aku tak begitu ingat."

"Akan kucari." Jitsui mengambil alih, kemudian mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat. Tak butuh waktu lama, pria itu kembali menampilkan pasal mengenai pengawasan senjata api dari undang-undang yang Jean maksud. "_Bingo_."

"_Pemilik dan pemroduksi senjata wajib melapor untuk didata di Departemen Kependudukan. Pelanggar pasal ini akan dijatuhi hukuman langsung dengan menggunakan dominator._" Aaron Price menyuarakan isi pasal yang terpampang di layar.

"Apa kita harus memeriksa siapa saja pemilik senjata ini?" tanya Alain.

"Tidak juga." Miyoshi memperbaiki posisi duduknya, tersenyum seolah tengah menginjak di atas dunia. "Tidak ada laporan pencurian senjata api akhir-akhir ini. Selain itu, menurut laporan lisan Marie dan Raymond, _Lion_ juga membawa ini, kemudian memberikannya sebuah pada petinju itu. Aku asumsikan begini: mereka memiliki senjata ini dalam jumlah yang lebih dari cukup untuk mempersenjatai diri."

"Langsung saja, _Aniki_." Miyō memotong tak sabar seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. "Kalau bukan dari luar negeri atau dari kepemilikan pribadi, artinya pistol-pistol itu mereka dapatkan dari pemroduksi dalam negeri, kan?" sambarnya tajam.

"Selain itu, mereka akan butuh banyak tenaga jika mencurinya dari perorangan. Akan lebih efektif mencurinya dari satu tempat produksi karena mereka bisa mengambil senjata dalam jumlah yang cukup hanya dengan satu kali pencurian," lanjut perempuan itu tajam.

Miyoshi menyeringai. "Aku terkesan kaubisa berpikir sejauh itu tanpa mengotori koefisien kriminalmu."

"Aku tak bakal mengikuti jejakmu, _Penegak_," balas Miyō angkuh seraya mengelus cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya, hal yang sepertinya ia lakukan bahkan tanpa kesadaran. "Pengendalian warnaku selalu baik. Tak seperti_mu_."

Sakuma kembali berdeham, menyurutkan aura persaingan antara kakak-beradik itu dan menoleh pada Jitsui. "Bisa kauperiksa para pemroduksi dalam negeri saat ini, Jitsui?" pintanya.

"Tak perlu diminta." Pria berwajah manis itu lantas mengetik dengan cepat. Membiarkan jeda sekitar dua-tiga menit sebelum menampilkan daftar yang diminta Sakuma. "Saat ini, pemroduksi senjata kuno di Jepang yang masih aktif berjumlah nol. Tetapi, sebelum peresmian Sistem SIByL, sempat ada empat pabrik yang beroperasi. Setelah peresmian dan pengesahan SIByL, tiga pabrik segera tutup. Pabrik terakhir sempat bertahan, tetapi segera tutup lima belas tahun lalu."

"Heee?" Hatano menaikkan kakinya dan meletakkannya di atas meja—masa bodoh dengan tatap aneh yang dilayangkan padanya dari para Penegak lain. "Lumayan juga, bisa bertahan selama beberapa tahun setelah peresmian SIByL."

"_Yaah_," Jitsui sempat mengirim selirik pandang pada lelaki sengak itu, "di sini tertulis bahwa mereka bisa beradaptasi dengan Sistem SIByL. Tetapi, setelah kepemilikan pabrik berganti, pabrik itu ditutup. Sepertinya penggantinya tak berminat menggeluti bidang industri, eh?"

"Siapa—nama pemilik pabrik itu saat ini?" Odagiri bertanya.

"Masayuki Oikawa **(3)**." Jitsui segera menampilkan foto seorang pria berambut arang dengan tahi lalat kecil di mata kirinya pada layar laboratorium. "Sekarang menjadi politikus, walau masih belum mendapat posisi yang bagus di pemerintahan," katanya lagi sembari terkekeh.

"Berarti sudah diputuskan, kan!" Alain menarik senyum di bibirnya, merasa kembali bersemangat. "Waktunya berangkat, Sakuma-_san_!"

Sakuma berdiri, menatap seluruh Inspektur dan Penegak yang hadir di sana. "Sebenarnya, aku tak ingin membawa banyak orang, apalagi Miyō masih terluka. Tapi, Divisi Dua pasti akan menentang itu, kan?" tanyanya seraya menatap Miyō.

"Tentu saja, kan." Gadis itu menjawabnya tanpa berpikir dua kali, memperlihatkan egonya yang teramat keras—bahkan barangkali lebih keras dari batu. "Kalau Sakuma-_san_ ingat juga, Inspektur di Biro yang paling dekat dengan langkah _Wolf_ adalah aku. Menyuruhku berdiam diri di Biro bukan hal yang bijak, kan?"

"Lagi pula," Alain ikut menyambar, mengurangi ketegangan yang nyaris kembali hadir, "tugas menangkap para Binatang Buas sudah biasa kita pegang berdua, kan? Tidak baik meninggalkan rekan kerjamu begitu, Sakuma-_san_."

Sakuma kembali menarik napas panjang, berupaya tetap jernih sekalipun kepalanya terasa digetuk palu. "Baik. Tapi, kuharap tak ada kejadian seperti kemarin. Berhati-hatilah," katanya.

"Dimengerti."

Jitsui tersenyum tipis, kemudian memutar kursinya dan menatap punggung para rekan kerjanya. "Semoga berhasil," doanya lirih, tak peduli suaranya ditelan derap langkah kaki.

.

.

Kesan pertama Sakuma ketika tiba di pabrik yang mereka tuju adalah tak terawat. Dinding luarnya berlumut, warna catnya luntur, dan bagian yang menggunakan besi terlihat berkarat. Jelas sekali bahwa pemilik pabrik yang sekarang sama sekali tak berminat untuk meneruskan bisnis ini.

Pria itu menoleh ke belakang, menemukan Odagiri tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mobil, entah memerhatikan apa. Miyō dan Alain juga sudah keluar dari mobil mereka. Keduanya tampak tengah berdiskusi serius, tetapi Sakuma tak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Mobil yang membawa para Penegak juga belum terlihat, sepertinya hanya mereka berempat saja yang akan menghadapi Oikawa.

Tak lama, sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di dekat mereka. Seorang pria keluar dari dalamnya, kemudian merapikan jasnya sejenak sebelum menghampiri Sakuma. Begitu jarak mereka cukup dekat, pria itu segera memberi hormat selayaknya seorang tentara.

"Maaf, saya tak bermaksud membuat Anda semua menunggu, Inspektur Biro," kata Masayuki Oikawa sembari menurunkan tangannya. "Pemberitahuannya terlambat disampaikan sekretarisku, jadi aku baru sempat menyusul."

"Bukan masalah," Sakuma menjawab jujur, baru menyadari ada tahi lalat kecil di dekat mata kiri sang politikus. "Maaf, tapi bisakah Anda membuka tempat ini? Sistem keamanannya memang minim dan Biro sudah memiliki hak untuk membukanya, tapi karena Anda sudah datang ..."

"Tentu, tentu." Pria itu lantas menjawab. "Adalah kewajiban seorang warga Jepang untuk membantu Biro menegakkan SIByL."

Pria itu kembali menghormat, kemudian berlari ke arah gerbang. Miyō lantas ganti menghampiri Sakuma, kemudian menyeletuk, "Sesuatu sekali, ya."

"Apanya?"

"Menghormat dengan cara begitu cuma dilakukan tentara, itupun hanya terjadi di masa lalu," jawab gadis itu sembari mengendikkan bahu. "Seseorang yang memakai _suit_ sepertinya tak cocok menggunakan gestur itu." **(4)**

"Tapi, Jepang sudah tak punya basis ketentaraan, kan?" **(5)** Alain yang sedari tadi mendengarkan akhirnya ikut angkat bicara.

"Sejak Sistem SIByL diresmikan dan Jepang menutup komunikasi dengan negara luar, tepatnya." Odagiri menimpali. "Mungkin salah satu anggota keluarganya?"

"_'__Kepribadian seorang anak dibentuk melalui keluarga, sekolah, dan masyarakat'_ **(6)**, eh?" Miyō menyeletuk, nyaris tak berekspresi.

"_Keluarga_, ya ..." Alain menggantung kalimatnya, kemudian mengamati Miyō dari atas hingga ke bawah—diikuti Odagiri dan Sakuma secara tak sadar. Dagu yang runcing, hidung mancung, bentuk mata yang tajam; gadis itu memang _mirip_ dengan kakaknya, terlalu—

Gadis berambut brunet itu langsung berdeham keras, menghentikan tatap dari tiga pasang mata yang sedari tadi menilainya. "Kalau ini karena kemiripanku dan _Aniki_, kutegaskan lagi pada kalian: aku benci disamakan dengannya," katanya setengah keki.

Alain tertawa, lantas menepuk pelan puncak kepala gadis itu. "Refleks, _sih_. Maaf, ya," katanya.

Gadis itu tak menjawab, hanya melayangkan tatap menyelidik pada Alain—yang malah membuat tawa pria itu semakin deras. Sakuma membiarkan, kemudian kembali mencari sang politikus. Pria itu terlihat tengah menerima panggilan melalui telepon genggam, jarak mereka cukup jauh sehingga ia tak bisa mendengar konversasi tersebut. Barangkali sekretaris politikus itu lagi—Sakuma tak punya minat mengurusi pekerjaan si politikus, ia ingin penyidikan hari itu segera usai.

Ketika Sakuma kembali menoleh ke belakang, ia menemukan dua truk besar melaju ke arah mereka; memberi tahu Sakuma, bahwa sudah waktunya ia kembali bekerja.

.

.

"Semuanya sudah terhubung dengan _dominator_, kan?"

Tanya Sakuma segera disambut anggukan tegas dari para rekan kerjanya. Pria berambut legam itu tak segera membalas, lebih dulu menimbang. "Divisi Satu akan menangani bagian depan dan rekaman CCTV. Divisi Dua, aku ingin kalian memeriksa pintu belakang dan periksa jumlah senjata yang tersisa—apakah sesuai dengan catatan terakhir mereka atau tidak. Kita bertemu di sini sejam lagi."

"Dimengerti."

Alain mengambil alih, memberi beberapa instruksi sebelum beranjak dari tempat itu bersama anggota divisinya. Sakuma sempat memandangi punggung mereka yang menjauh, kemudian kembali menoleh ke arah divisinya.

"Hatano, cek CCTV tempat ini dengan Odagiri dan Jean. Aku, Miyoshi, dan Johann akan memeriksa bagian depan," perintah pria itu lagi.

"Iya, iya."

"Dimengerti, Sakuma-_san_."

Miyoshi membiarkan ketiga rekannya memisahkan diri, kemudian menghampiri Sakuma yang bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Ia bisa melihat ketiganya menghampiri pintu masuk lebih dulu, membuka pintu tua yang berderit keras karena terlalu lama tak dibuka, dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Apa rencana selanjutnya, eh, _Inspektur_?" selidik pria berambut cokelat itu.

"_Itu_." Sakuma menoleh padanya, menatapnya tegas. "Benda yang seringkali ditinggalkan _Three Beasts_ setiap kali melakukan sesuatu, seolah-olah meminta kita mengejar dan menemukan mereka. Aku yakin Miyō juga akan mencarinya tanpa disuruh. Kautahu kan, Miyoshi?"

.

.

"Tidak ada."

"Eh?" Marie mengerjap, menatap atasannya tak mengerti. "Apanya?"

Miyō memandangi lantai, gelisah sekaligus tak sabar. "Kartu tarotnya tidak ada," jelasnya.

"Benda yang seringkali _mereka_ tinggalkan, eh?" Raymond mengonfirmasi.

"Mungkinkah mereka tak meninggalkannya kali ini? Kautahu, untuk mengurangi kecurigaan jatuh pada mereka," kata Marie.

"Itu sama sekali tak seperti _mereka_," tepis Miyō. Gadis itu kembali memutari tempat yang sudah ia periksa, kemudian bergumam tanpa arah. "Jika mereka tak meninggalkan kartu tarot, mereka akan menampakkan diri. Malah terkadang, mereka juga meninggalkan kartu itu ketika menampakkan diri. Seperti ... meninggalkan bukti; bahwa merekalah dalangnya. Di mana ... di mana—"

"Miyō!" Raymond bergerak lebih dulu, kemudian menepuk bahu gadis itu keras hingga sang dara terbangun dari lamunannya. "Kalau kau berpikir lebih dalam lagi, _psycho-pass_-mu bisa kotor," katanya.

Gadis itu tak segera menjawab, lebih dulu memalingkan wajahnya. "Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Raymond-_san_. Tapi, aku tak akan jatuh seperti itu. Tenang saja," katanya seraya menyapu cincin yang ia kenakan—gestur yang ia lakukan bahkan tanpa sadar.

"Tetap saja ..." Pria itu tak menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

Miyō menghela napas, kemudian menatap pria itu sembari memamerkan senyum lebar. "Jangan khawatir. Pengendalian warnaku baik-baik saja, _kok_. Lagi pula," gadis itu menarik napas sejenak, tatapannya melunak, "tak lama lagi kan, ulang tahun Emma-_chan_. Kalau aku sampai harus terapi, nanti aku tak bisa menghadiri undangannya, kan?"

Ganti Raymond yang tak bisa berkata-kata. Tetapi, perlahan bibir pria itu mengulas senyum sendu dan tangannya menyingkir dari bahu sang dara. "_Aah_. Maaf juga aku terlalu berlebihan."

"Tidak apa. Aku tahu Raymond-_san_ cuma khawatir."

Marie tersenyum mengamati kedua rekannya itu. Sebuah tepukan tanpa diduga mendarat di bahunya, membuat perempuan itu terkesiap dan lantas mengacungkan _dominator_ ke arah tersebut. Oikawa Masayuki lantas mengangkat kedua tangannya di atas kepala, salah satu tangannya menggenggam sesuatu. Tetapi, di balik itu, Marie segera tersadar bahwa yang menepuknya bukanlah musuh.

"M- maafkan saya ..." Perempuan bermanik zamrud itu sontak menurunkan senjatanya, mengabaikan suara Mata SIByL yang menyatakan bahwa orang yang sempat ia bidik bukanlah target penghakiman.

"Tidak. Ini salah saya." Pria itu mengaku, kemudian mengulurkan benda yang ia genggam sejak tadi. "Saya menemukan ini saat kemari."

Marie mengambilnya, kemudian terkesiap dan langsung berteriak. "Miyō-_chan_! Cepat kemari!"

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh, kemudian menghampirinya agak tergesa diikuti Raymond. "Ada apa, Marie-_san_?"

Raut perempuan itu telah mengeras. Tangannya lantas menyodorkan benda yang diberikan Oikawa padanya, menularkan ngeri pada kedua rekannya.

"Kartu tarot ... nomor lima belas," Miyō melirih dengan napas tersekat.

Raymond memicingkan matanya, terlebih kala melihat ilustrasi yang tergambar di sana. "Sang Iblis," ia ikut melirih.

"_Ojou-chan_!" Aaron Price (yang seharusnya memeriksa jumlah senjata yang tersisa bersama Alain dan Gamou) muncul dan menghampiri mereka tergesa. "Jumlah senjata yang hilang cukup besar. Alain dan Jiro-_san_ masih memeriksa keadaan senjata yang tersisa dan bentuknya lebih lanjut. Tapi, mengenai senjata yang hilang itu ... tidak diragukan lagi," katanya.

Miyō tak merespons. Manik jelaganya memicing, melekat pada kartu tarot yang tengah dipegangnya. "Kita harus kembali. Sakuma-_san_ dan yang lain harus mengetahuinya. Dan lagi, sebentar lagi waktunya untuk kembali berkumpul," katanya.

"Tentu. Akan kupanggil Alain dan Jiro-_san_."

"_Ung_. Kami akan menunggu di tempat perjanjian."

"Dimengerti."

Pria berambut putih itu segera berlari, kemudian menghilang di persimpangan. Miyō menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Oikawa tanpa ekspresi. "Terima kasih telah memberitahu Biro tentang ini, Masayuki-_san_," katanya sembari mengantongi kartu tersebut.

"Tidak, tidak." Pria itu kembali menghormat selayaknya tentara. "Sebuah kehormatan bagi warga sipil untuk bisa membantu Biro."

Gadis berambut brunet itu mengangguk, sempat tersenyum tipis sebelum beranjak mengikuti Marie dan Raymond yang telah keluar lebih dulu. Gadis itu menarik kenop, melangkah keluar, tetapi setelahnya geming di tempat. Tangannya masih memegangi kenop pintu tersebut erat, memutarnya sejenak, dan memandangi pintu tersebut lekat.

"Ada apa, Miyō-_chan_?" tanya Marie kala menyadari sang Inspektur telah tertinggal.

"... tidak." Gadis itu melepaskan pegangannya dari kenop. "Bukan apa-apa."

.

.

"Kami sangat berterima kasih untuk kerja samanya, Masayuki-_san_." Sakuma kembali berhadapan dengan pria itu, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya cukup lama.

"Tidak masalah." Pria itu mengalihkan atensinya, memandangi pabrik tua tersebut cukup lama, seolah tengah meresapi sesuatu yang teramat dalam. "Sebenarnya, pabrik ini dibangun oleh kakekku dulu. Dia seorang militer, yang terbaik di angkatannya. Ia membangun pabrik ini saat pensiun—untuk mengenang masa mudanya. Aku belum sempat kemari lagi setelah penutupan pabrik secara resmi," ceritanya.

"Jadi, Anda belum pernah kemari lagi setelah sekian lama?" tanya Miyō yang entah bagaimana telah berdiri di samping mereka.

"_Aah_." Pria itu mengangguk. "Aku merasa ... bisnis ini terlalu kuno di zaman modern, terutama ketika Sistem SIByL telah melindungi kita."

"Saat ayahku yang memimpin bisnis ini, SIByL diperkenalkan pertama kali dan segera diterima di masyarakat. Saat itu, konsumen kami yang masyarakat sipil langsung berkurang. Tentu saja masih ada para mantan militer yang memesan senjata kami—untuk pajangan di perapian dan lain-lain. Lainnya ada kolektor yang tertarik dengan benda-benda kuno dan beberapa pejabat," jelas pria itu panjang lebar.

"... pasti berat, ya, untuk Anda," lirih Miyō bersimpati.

"Tidak, tidak." Oikawa segera menggeleng. "Ketika zaman berubah, kita juga harus berubah agar bisa beradaptasi."

Miyō ganti tersenyum tipis. "Karena itu jugakah Anda memilih menutup pabrik ini?"

"_Aah._ Begitulah." Politikus itu mengiyakan. "Kebanyakan dari masyarakat sipil yang dulu menjadi konsumen kami memang memesan untuk 'perlindungan diri'. Dan setelah SIByL hadir, mereka merasa bahwa SIByL lah yang akan langsung menjaga mereka. Itu adalah hal baik, artinya keamanan dalam negeri meningkat dan bisa dijamin langsung oleh negara."

Namun, secara perlahan kilatan semangat di manik jelaga pria itu meredup. "Sebenarnya, aku sempat ingin meruntuhkan tempat ini. Kautahu, bukan tindakan bijak membiarkan pabrik terbengkalai di zaman seperti ini. Tetapi ... jika mengingat bahwa ini peninggalan ..."

"Kami mengerti." Sakuma segera menyambar, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk kerja sama hari ini, Masayuki-_san_. Untuk sementara, kami akan menyegel tempat ini dulu."

"Tentu, tentu." Pria itu menyambut uluran tangan Sakuma, wajahnya semringah. "Saya sama sekali tak keberatan. Terima kasih juga untuk kerja kerasnya, Inspektur."

.

.

Jitsui baru menutup bukunya ketika seluruh Divisi Satu dan Dua masuk ke dalam lab. Senyumnya tanpa diminta hadir begitu saja. "Lama juga untuk sebuah penyidikan," komentarnya, nyaris terdengar menyindir.

"Banyak yang harus diperiksa," Hatano menyambar, lalu duduk tanpa etika dengan menaikkan sebelah kakinya di atas meja.

Jitsui terkekeh, lantas meletakkan bukunya cukup jauh dan ganti menarikan jemarinya di atas _keyboard_. "Jadi, apa saja yang kalian temukan?"

"Harusnya kau sudah menerima laporan yang dikirimkan Sakuma-_san_," Miyoshi menyela.

"Ya, sudah kudapatkan," pria berwajah manis itu melirik mereka sejenak, tersenyum penuh teka-teki, "tapi, aku ingin dengar itu dari mulut kalian."

"Jumlah senjata yang menghilang cukup banyak." Aaron Price mengalah, menyebutkan hasil temuannya tenang. "Senjata yang masih tersisa di sana kebanyakan sudah berdebu. Mungkin, sebagian besar—katakan saja tujuh puluh persen—dari jumlahnya tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Jadi, tentang senjata yang digunakan _Wolf_ ... aku rasa dia—_mereka_—punya pengetahuan yang baik mengenai persenjataan kuno."

"Tidak mengherankan." Jitsui mengimbuh. "Keamanan pabrik itu pasti terlampau minim, eh?"

"Katakanlah begitu," Alain menyahut. "Keamanan gerbang depan menggunakan _scan_ retina dan sidik jari. Tetapi, di pintu belakang, keamanan yang digunakan hanya menggunakan sederet _password_. Bukan bentuk keamanan yang ideal di zaman sekarang."

"Kami juga menemukan bukti bahwa keamanan di pintu belakang pernah di-_hack_ beberapa kali." Marie menimpali.

"Aku memeriksa rekaman CCTV yang ada di sana. Beberapa rekamannya, terutama rekaman yang menyoroti bagian pintu belakang dan ruang penyimpanan ditemukan dalam keadaan tak lengkap. Ada bagian yang rusak—barangkali dihapus, atau malah sengaja _dihilangkan_," Hatano melanjutkan.

"Kenapa sistem keamanan di gerbang depan berbeda dengan pintu belakang, eh?" selidik Jitsui.

"Siapa yang tahu?" Hatano menyambar.

"Dia sempat bercerita kalau yang membangun pabrik itu adalah kakeknya," Miyō menyahut tanpa ekspresi. "Barangkali pemikiran kolot. Barangkali preferensi personal. Banyak hal. Tapi, yang pasti, pabrik itu tak pernah mengalami renovasi menyeluruh. Jadi, _ya_, aku rasa mereka melewatkan fakta bahwa sistem keamanan tempat itulah yang harusnya segera diganti."

"Hmmm ..." Jitsui bergumam panjang, tampak paham. "Ada lagi?"

Miyō menarik kartu tarot yang ia simpan dari saku, membiarkan seluruh atensi jatuh padanya. "Masayuki Oikawa menemukan ini saat penyidikan," katanya sembari meletakkan kartu tersebut di tengah meja.

"Sang Iblis ... kah?" Odagiri bergumam pelan.

"Aneh sekali." Berkebalikan dengan seluruh ekspresi yang ditunjukkan orang-orang di dalam lab, Miyoshi malah memutar bola matanya dan mendengus seolah kartu tersebut adalah bagian dari lelucon.

"Apanya?" tanya Sakuma, menuntut penjelasan.

"Tanyakan pada_nya_." Alih-alih menjawab, Miyoshi malah menunjuk adik perempuannya dengan dagu. Bibirnya menyeringai, entah bermaksud main-main atau apa. "_Dia_ pasti sudah tahu apa yang janggal."

"Tutup mulutmu, _Aniki_," desis gadis brunet itu penuh benci. "Ya, aku sudah _tahu_. Jadi, diam dan dengar."

Pandangan kakak-beradik itu sempat meruncing, tetapi segera padam karena Miyoshi lebih dulu memalingkan wajahnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada; menunggu penjelasan yang akan disampaikan sang adik. Miyō menarik napas panjang lebih dulu, kemudian memulai spekulasinya.

"_Three Beasts_ memang seringkali meninggalkan kartu tarot di lokasi kejahatannya. Tetapi," Miyō menggantung kalimatnya, lantas kembali mengambil kartu tarot itu dan mengangkatnya, "makna yang tersirat dalam kartu tarot ini tidak kuat."

"Makna?"

"Dalam kasus-kasus terdahulunya, _Three Beasts_ memang seringkali menyisipkan kartu tarot. Tetapi, semua kartunya selalu berisi pesan tersirat yang kuat. Sang Iblis, dalam kartu tarot mayor, memiliki arti 'obsesi yang kuat yang dimiliki si penanya'.**(7) **Dan pesan itu, belum memperlihatkan hubungan yang kuat dalam kasus kali ini," jelas gadis itu panjang.

"Pesan yang kuat, ya ..." Alain bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Miyō," Raymond menatap dara itu lekat, ada kecemasan di matanya, "kurasa sudah cukup. _Psycho-pass_-mu ..."

"Raymond-_san_, sudah kubilang—"

"Dengar," pria itu menyela, mengejutkan sang gadis dan memaksanya bungkam, "bagaimana jika pesan dari tarot itu bukan untuk _kasus ini_?" Pria itu berspekulasi. Ada kebimbangan dalam sorot matanya sehingga kalimatnya menggantung cukup lama.

"Bagaimana," pria itu melanjutkan, "jika pesan dari tarot itu ditunjukkan untuk_mu_?"

Manik jelaga gadis itu melebar, memperlihatkan keterkejutan. Namun, belum sempat ia membuka mulutnya, Raymond kembali berujar. "_Wolf_ semakin gencar menyerangmu, kautahu? Jadi, mungkin saja ... kau tengah diincar oleh mereka," katanya.

Guratan di wajah gadis itu mengeras. Matanya berpaling, tak lagi menatap bawahannya. "Aku ... tidak ... aku yakin—"

"Ingat kasus terakhir mereka? Kau terluka parah, tapi di samping itu, penyataan _Wolf_ yang menyebutkan bahwa dia mengincarmu ... bisa saja, kan?"

"Maksudnya ...," Marie meneguk ludah, "... apa mungkin pesan 'obsesi' itu ditunjukkan pada Miyō-_chan_? Bahwa ... mereka mengincar—"

"_Psycho-pass_ Miyō, kah?" Sakuma menyela, kemudian menatap perempuan itu lekat. "Miyō, aku rasa akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak—"

"Dengar, ini tak mungkin hanya ditunjukkan padaku!" Miyō sekali lagi terlalu keras kepala untuk menerima spekulasi tersebut. "_Three Beasts_ tak mungkin melakukannya. Mereka bukan penjahat seperti _itu_. Mereka tak akan dapat keuntungan hanya dengan mengincar _psycho-pass_ satu Inspektur Biro. Kalian ... kalian hanya terlalu khawatir. Aku mohon, kembali ke kasusnya. _Tolong_ ..."

Beberapa orang berpandangan, tetapi segera paham. Jitsui lebih dulu mengambil alih dan bertanya, "Lainnya—apa ada kejanggalan lain yang kalian temukan?"

"Itu ...," Odagiri angkat bicara, sempat tertahan selama beberapa detik sebelum dilanjutkan. "... aku sempat mendengar pembicaraan Sakuma-_san_ dan Miyō dengan politikus itu—sewaktu penyidikan diakhiri. Dan ... aku rasa aneh jika dia bilang tak pernah berkunjung ke sana setelah penutupan pabrik."

"Oh?" Jitsui mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian menoleh pada pria itu. "Maksudnya?"

"Aku sempat berkeliling ke bagian belakang. Tak sengaja." Pria berambut legam itu mengaku. "Tapi, anehnya, di bagian belakang pabrik—terutama pintu belakangnya—tak terlihat terbengkalai."

"Memang tak terlihat seperti tempat yang _terawat_, tetapi tidak juga terlihat _tua_. Kenop pintunya pun—"

"Ah!" Marie lantas bergumam—agak lebih keras karena sebuah kilasan mengenai penyidikan di pabrik itu membasuhnya. "Aku ingat, Miyō-_chan_ sempat mencoba—"

"Maaf, Marie-_san_. Beri aku waktu sebentar," cetus Jitsui tiba-tiba. Jemarinya langsung sibuk di atas _keyboard_, sedang layarnya mulai menampilkan berbagai hal dengan cepat.

"Ada apa?" Hatano menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Jitsui yang mendingin mendadak.

Pria berambut legam itu tak menjawab, terus berfokus pada layar dan ketikannya—hingga jemarinya berhenti. "Lihat ini," suruhnya sembari memperbesar sebuah rekaman kamera agar seluruh detektif di sana bisa melihatnya.

Rekamannya sedikit kabur karena terhalang beragam benda yang tak terpakai yang ada di tempat kejadian. Tetapi, bisa diketahui lokasi rekaman berada di gang yang cukup sempit. Tak lama, ada seseorang yang berlari sembari berusaha melindungi dirinya dengan benda-benda tersebut. Namun, tak sampai satu menit, seseorang menembaknya—membuat seluruh pasang mata yang menonton rekaman itu membelalak.

"... bagaimana bisa—" Alain tak bisa berkata-kata. Penembakan liar di masa begini? Bagaimana dengan _drone_?

"Aku harus pergi," Miyō menyela, nadanya geram dan tangannya terkepal kuat menahan amarah. "Sebelum semuanya semakin gila, kita—Divisi Dua—harus pergi."

"Tapi—"

"Sakuma-_san_ dan Divisi Satu lanjutkan penyidikan terhadap politikus itu." Gadis berambut brunet itu terdiam, tatapannya terarah pada lantai. "Aku rasa ada yang tak beres dengan penembakan tadi. Jadi—!"

"Jangan melawan batu dengan batu yang lain," Miyoshi menyeletuk, nyaris terlihat bosan sekalipun matanya memandangi dua Inspektur itu tajam. "Kau tak bakal menang melawan kepala batunya, Sakuma-_san_," katanya lagi.

Kali ini, Miyō tak membalas, hanya menatap balik kakaknya sama angkuhnya. Seolah tengah mencurigai, bukannya merasa _terbantu_—karena keinginan egoisnya kembali didukung.

Dan seolah mengetahuinya, Miyoshi malah melebarkan seringainya dan melanjutkan. "Kalau kau kembali dengan membawa luka, itu bukan jadi tanggung jawab Divisi Satu. Dan kaubisa melupakan penyidikan tentang _Three Beasts_ kali ini. Kami akan menyelesaikannya; dengan atau tanpa dirimu, _Imouto_."

Manik jelaga gadis itu mendingin, dagunya terangkat angkuh demi menyaingi kesombongan kakak laki-lakinya. "Kau tak perlu mengatakannya, _Aniki_."

Dara itu lantas berbalik, melangkah keluar diikuti rekan-rekannya, tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

.

.

Alain, Gamou, dan Price berlari seraya berusaha menghindari tabrakan dengan orang—kebanyakan gelandangan—atau benda-benda lain yang menghalangi jalan. Pelaku penembakan itu berhasil mereka temukan bersembunyi di balik tumpukan tong yang telah berkarat, kemudian langsung lari tunggang-langgang. Berkali-kali pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang, mengukur jarak antara dirinya dengan ketiga detektif itu, dan mempercepat larinya panik.

Tetapi, ketiga orang itu tak banyak bicara. Alain sempat menggerakkan tangannya; mengirim sandi pada kedua rekannya demi mengiring pelaku menuju tempat yang mereka sepakati sebelumnya.

Begitu mereka tiba di tempat tersebut, Miyō, Raymond, dan Marie muncul dari depan—mengepung yang bersangkutan. Pelaku penembakan itu tersentak, menoleh gelagapan, dan mendadak tak bisa berpikir.

[ **_"Koefisien kriminalnya 326. Mode penegakan adalah Lethal Eliminator. Bidik dengan hati-hati dan lenyapkan target."_** ]

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Miyō lantas menarik pelatuk _dominator_. Pelurunya mengenai tubuh pria itu dan dalam sekejap mata, si pria langsung menjadi potongan daging tak bernyawa. Beberapa organnya masih tampak menggantung, lalu jatuh ke tanah. Meninggalkan warna merah dan aroma amis di udara.

"_Clear_." Marie berujar pelan sembari menurunkan _dominator_-nya, tak gentar melihat ongokan mayat yang tak lagi utuh di depannya.

Alain dan Miyō lantas menyingkir, membiarkan keempat Penegak dalam divisi mereka mengambil alih pemeriksaan selanjutnya. Marie dan Raymond mengidentifikasi identitas jasad menggunakan _wristcom_, kemudian terlihat menghubungi seseorang—mungkin Jitsui; untuk meminta keterangan yang lebih lengkap, berhubung pria berwajah manis itu punya kemampuan analisis yang teramat cakap. Berkebalikan dengan dua orang itu, Gamou dan Aaron Price terlihat lebih serius, nyaris terlihat tegang.

"Inspektur!" Gamou tiba-tiba memanggil. Agak tak biasa karena pria itu memanggil mereka dengan jabatan, bukan nama. Tetapi, gurat wajahnya yang tampak tegang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan keganjilan tersebut. "Bisa kalian kemari sebentar?"

Alain dan Miyō berpandangan, tahu bahwa mereka akan menghadapi situasi terburuk. Namun demikian, keduanya tetap melangkah, mendekati Gamou dan Aaron Price yang tampak tegang.

"Ada apa, Jiro-_san_?" tanya Alain begitu jarak mereka cukup dekat.

"Kami sudah memeriksa pelaku dan korban, tapi ...," Gamou memutus kalimatnya, membiarkan Aaron Price melanjutkan.

"Korban bukan orang Jepang. Nama dan asalnya juga tidak tercatat di kependudukan, jadi sepertinya dia adalah imigran gelap yang masuk ke Jepang. Dan untuk _menghindari_ SIByL, dia tinggal di blok-blok kumuh seperti ini," lanjut pria berambut kelabu itu. Wajahnya sedikit lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya.

"Dan tersangkanya?" Miyō mau tak mau ikut bertanya.

"Tersangkanya ..." Jawabannya menggantung dan ketegangan itu kembali. Baik Miyō maupun Alain saling menajamkan pandangan mereka, sembari berupaya mengabaikan keringat dingin yang menuruni kepala mereka.

"Sebelum mengetahui identitasnya, ada baiknya kalian melihat ini dulu, Inspektur," ujar Gamou seraya menyingkir, memperlihat sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan—yang segera mencuri napas kedua Inspektur tersebut.

Sebuah senapan—persis dengan yang digunakan oleh _Wolf_—tergeletak tak jauh dari jasad pelaku, lengkap dengan percik darah yang menodai warna hitamnya.

Kasus itu semakin terasa gelap; selayaknya terowongan tanpa pelita.

.

.

.

**.****_to be continued_****.**

.

.

.

Keterangan:

**(2): **Glock GmbH adalah produsen senjata, pusat kantornya berada di Austria. Berdiri pada 1963 dan dinamai sesuai dengan nama pendirinya, Gaston Glock. (diambil dari Wikipedia)

Sebenernya dulu pernah baca artikel tirto tentang ini, tapi kayaknya dihapus? Atau barangkali aku picek matanya jadi nggak nemu lagi ;;; terus, seingetku, pistol ini pernah digunakan sebagai senjata pembunuh bayaran dan semacamnya, pada era 80an kayaknya? Saya lupa-lupa inget maafkan saya malah nggak nyatet juga soal ini hshskfhhdkjdsb ;;;; /bego. Tadinya mau bikin pistolnya macem _revolver_ yang dipake Kougami, tapi kayaknya bakal tua banget? Kayak, Glock gini aja awal berdiri dari 1963, sementara _setting_ Psycho-Pass udah abad 22-an. Jadi, yaa gitu :")) /dasar.

**(3):** Marga Oikawa diambil dari situs

**(4):** Diambil dari kalimat yang diucapkan Yuuki di awal dan akhir _anime_ Joker Game (/EEAA /KANGEN LAGI /HUSH). Sedikit dimodifikasi untuk jalannya cerita. Aslinya, kalimatnya berbunyi: _"Mana ada orang yang menghormat_ (dengan cara membungkuk atau _keirei_) _dengan mengenakan suit?"_

**(5):** Ini sebenernya cuma bagian dari pemikiranku aja sih. Aku nggak tau kalo di Psycho-Pass itu basis kemiliteran masih ada apa nggak dan dipikiranku tuh, Biro Keamanan Publik tuh bagian dari kepolisian, tapi entahlah bener apa nggak. Jadi anggep aja di fanfiksi ini begitu ya ges :")) nah, karena basis kepolisian udah kuat (banget) dan Jepang juga mengisolasi dirinya, kemudian militer dibubarkan—anggaplah begitu.

**(6):** Sedikit dimodifikasi. Aslinya: kepribadian yang tangguh (yang dikemukakan oleh Conger (1977)) dikembangkan melalui keluarga, sekolah, dan masyarakat (D'Aeth, 1973; Amato & Ochiltree, 1985). Dilihat dalam jurnal Peranan Keluarga, Sekolah dan Masyarakat Dalam Pembentukan Kepribadian Remaja yang ditulis oleh Faturochman.

**(7):** Diambil dari buku Tarot dan Psikologi Simbol yang ditulis oleh Leonardo Rimba dan Audifax, hlm. 27-28.

.

a/n: AKHIRNYA BERHASIL LANJUTIN DONG HAHAHAHA :"))) /HOI. Terus, udah mikir-mikir kayaknya ini bakal selesai dalam 5-6 chapter, berhubung kasusnya juga nggak akan panjang-panjang. Tapi, saya sendiri malah kepikiran bikin spin-off gitu dari universe yang ini HAHAHA :"D tapi saya pengennya garap spin-off-nya abis ini kelar, sih. Soalnya ntar malah spoiler WKWK. (((btw saya ngerasa selama nulis ini goblok banget SKHFBKDHFSJK, tapi di-post juga biar nuntasin 'nazar' abis UAS dan mau KKN lfdhfsjlkjs maafkaaannn orzzz /sadar)))).

Terus, aku mau jelasin beberapa hal yang sepertinya jadi pertanyaan di prolog kemaren :"D di alternative universe ini, ada kelompok kriminal yang terdiri dari 3 orang dan namanya cukup santer di kalangan Inspektur dan Penegak Biro Keamanan Publik: Three Beasts. Nama kelompoknya saya ambil dari manga berjudul Princess The 3 Beasts (Himegimi to Sanbiki no Kemono). Nah, trio kriminal ini sampe di masa itu belum pernah ketangkep, atau keidentifikasi siapa sih persona aslinya. Nama Three Beasts digunakan sebab 2 dari ketiga kriminal itu menggunakan nama hewan buas sebagai identitas kriminalnya: Lion dan Wolf (bukan si om Hermann Wolff ya tapi hehehehe /diem). Si Tazaki tadinya mau saya nekatin pake Pigeon, tapi ya Gusti nu Agung, bisa jungkir balik saya saking ngakaknya pas nulis nanti HAHAHAHAHAHA :"))) /LU. Jadilah buat Tazaki pake Magician, biar agak keren dan kece wwww /yhe. Dan, yep, trio kriminal ini trio playboy HAHAHAHA (((gapapa, mereka emang ada tampang-tampang kriminal kok /GAGITU))). Dan, setiap muncul dan bikin kasus, trio ini pasti malah bikin 'gaduh' banget, kayak, bikin kasus yang ribetin pihak Biro. Terus pas apinya agak reda, mereka ilang gitu aja :")) /apa.

Terus, buat struktur Biro cukup mirip sama universe di Psycho-Pass. Satu divisi diisi 6 orang: 2 Inspektur, 4 Penegak. Divisi 1 di sini diisi dengan: Sakuma dan Odagiri sebagai Inspektur; serta Miyoshi, Johann Bauer, Hatano, dan Jean Victor sebagai Penegak. Khusus Miyoshi, tadinya doi Inspektur, tapi suatu hari koefisien kriminalnya naik dan dia diturunin jadi Penegak, dan Odagiri ngegantiin dia.

Divisi 2 diisi dengan: Alain Leirneir dan Miyō (OC saya) sebagai Inspektur; serta Marie Torres, Aaron Price, Raymond Grane, dan Gamou Jiro sebagai Penegak. Sama seperti Miyoshi, awalnya Raymond Grane adalah Inspektur, tapi karena suatu kasus yang melibatkan koleganya, koefisiennya naik dan ia diturunkan jadi Penegak. Miyō kemudian menggantikan posisinya sebagai Inspektur dan cukup akrab dengan keluarga pria itu. Sedangkan Jitsui di sini jadi analis: kayak Karanomori ehe /hoi.

Mungkin, itu aja hehehe :")) sebenernya buat chapter depan saya mau selipin hal-hal kecil macem hubungan antar tokoh sih, jadi biar agak lebih santai dan beberapa hal bisa dijabarin agak panjang (karena cukup kompleks :")) /hilih). Doakan, ya! Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah berkunjung! Masih ditunggu jika ada saran, kritik, dan komentar, ya! XD

-Salam-

Profe_Fest


	3. Chapter 2

**_agathokakological_**

**Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji**

**Psycho-Pass milik Gen Urobuchi dan I.G. Production**

**Warn: OC, saltik, ****_JGA in Psycho-Pass!AU_**** (hasil curhat bareng sama veritasofia di zaman ****_baheula_****, ****_arigathanks_**** kawan qu! uwu), barangkali OOC, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_**

.

.

Ruang Divisi Dua tak pernah sebegitu sepi—juga _mencekam_. Para Penegak saling pandang, bertukar pendapat tanpa suara sebelum kembali memandangi kedua atasan mereka. Alain setidaknya masih terlihat mampu menguasai diri dan siap untuk berdiskusi. Tetapi, pria itu terlihat enggan, apalagi ketika melihat Miyō yang diam seribu bahasa sejak kembali dari tempat kejadian perkara. Gadis itu terlalu tenggelam dalam dunianya, dan jelas, itu bukan hal yang baik.

Seorang Inspektur perlu mengedepankan logika ketimbang hati—Alain tahu itu, walau sedikit-banyak tak begitu setuju dengan pernyataan tersebut. Ia mengerti benar bahwa pada akhirnya mereka (yang bekerja dalam Biro Keamanan Publik) adalah manusia yang memiliki nurani. Di saat begini, _jujur_, Alain lebih ingin membiarkan gadis itu memiliki ruang sendiri—setidaknya sampai ia cukup pulih, baik dalam segi fisik maupun batin. Namun, Miyō adalah rekannya, jabatannya sejajar dengannya. Dan mengambil alih diskusi kasus tanpa melibatkan gadis itu sama saja artinya dengan melangkahi batas mereka sebagai rekan kerja yang seharusnya bekerja dengan selaras.

Namun, tanpa diduga, Miyō malah menoleh ke arah mereka, membuat seluruh manusia di ruangan itu terkejut bukan main. Yang ditatap sejak tadi malah mengerjap beberapa kali, agak tak menyangka telah menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ada sesuatu di rambutku?" tanya Miyō, meluluhkan atmosfer dalam ruangan.

"Bukan, _kok_! Bukan!" Alain menyanggah, tetapi setelahnya langsung tertawa geli. "_Yaah_, sepertinya ini salahku. Maaf, ya."

Gadis berambut brunet itu mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Jangan semudah itu meminta maaf, Alain-_san_. Aku juga bersalah karena diam saja sejak kembali. Pasti kalian merasa tak enak memulainya, kan? Maafkan aku sampai harus menunda diskusi karena ini," katanya panjang lebar.

"Jangan dipikirkan, Miyō-_chan_," Marie menenangkan, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Aku senang kau bisa setenang ini meski melihat yang _tadi_."

Alain melebarkan senyumnya, merasa lebih bersemangat setelah ketegangan meluntur dalam ruangan mereka. "Kalau begitu, langsung saja, kita mulai diskusinya."

Seluruh pasang mata sontak tertuju pada Alain. Namun, aura yang melingkupi kantor mereka telah berganti menjadi keseriusan, alih-alih ketegangan. Alain menegaskan rautnya, memandangi satu demi satu anggota divisinya sebelum memulai.

"Jiro-_san_ sudah mengirim berkas laporan mengenai kasus penembakan tadi pada Jitsui, kan?" tanya pria itu sembari memandangi pria berkulit cokelat yang duduk di depannya.

"_Aah._" Gamou lantas mengetikkan sesuatu, kemudian memunculkan berkas laporan yang ia kirim pada Jitsui di layar komputernya. "Mungkin kalian ingin dengar isinya _lagi_?" kelakar pria itu sembari menyelipkan kekehan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Alain menolak dengan sopan, masih dengan senyum bertengger di bibirnya. "Bagaimana dengan identitas pelaku penembakan?"

"Aku sudah menyelidikinya." Ganti Marie yang mengetikkan sesuatu pada komputernya, kemudian menampilkan berkas identitas kependudukan di layarnya. "Mengejutkannya, pelaku adalah mahasiswa biasa. Aaron-_san_ juga sudah menghubungi pihak universitas dan pihak sana mengatakan kalau mahasiswa itu sudah lama tak terlihat di kampus. Mereka juga bilang kalau dia sibuk mengurus organisasi atau klub, jadi ... mereka sendiri juga tak menyangkanya sama sekali."

"Kalau begitu yang paling mencurigakan harusnya _itu_, kan?" Raymond angkat suara. "Dari mana dia mendapat pistol _itu_?"

Senyap mengudara dan atmosfer mencekik kembali hadir dalam ruangan. Masing-masing berpikir, memeras otaknya lebih keras dari biasanya—hingga Miyō angkat bicara.

"Marie-_san_, kau sudah memeriksa organisasi macam apa yang diikuti mahasiswa itu?" tanya gadis berambut brunet itu.

"Eh?" Marie mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, kemudian memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan komputernya. "Pihak universitas tak mengatakan apapun tentang organisasinya. Tapi, akan kucari—_sebentar_."

"Tidak. Tidak usah. Kalaupun kaucari, mungkin tak akan ketemu semudah itu."

"E- eh?"

"Sepertinya, pihak universitas memang berniat untuk menutupinya," ujar gadis brunet itu sembari meloloskan helaan napas panjang. "Dulu, saat SIByL masih berdampingan dengan pihak universitas, mereka saling bergandengan tangan dan bekerja sama dalam banyak hal. Tapi, suatu hari, banyak koefisien kriminal mahasiswa yang mengikuti proyek itu—terutama yang tergabung dalam tim pelatihan para penyidik Biro—naik secara drastis. Warna mereka kotor dan mereka ditetapkan sebagai kriminal laten, kemudian diadili dengan _dominator_. Kudengar, setengah koefisien kriminal mereka sampai menunjuk angka di atas tiga ratus." **(8)**

"Lalu?"

"Pihak universitas pasti tak ingin ada kasus lain yang memperburuk reputasi mereka," gadis brunet itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, matanya terpaku pada langit-langit. "Karena itu mereka menutupinya."

"Lalu dugaanmu, Katsuhiko-_san_?" Gamou bertanya.

"... waktu aku masih kuliah dulu, pernah ada organisasi rahasia yang dibentuk oleh beberapa mahasiswa. Universitas tidak pernah menyetujui pembentukannya, tetapi organisasi itu tetap berdiri sebagai organisasi 'ilegal' di wilayah kampus."

Alain tersentak hingga maniknya membelalak. "Jangan-jangan itu—!"

Anggukan kepala Miyō membuat pria berdarah Perancis itu meneguk ludah paksa, membawa kenangan yang ingin ia lupakan.

"Organisasi anti-SIByL." Miyō berujar, menuntaskan kalimat Alain yang sebelumnya terputus paksa.

.

.

"Tunggu! Organisasi?!" Alain sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya, tetapi segera menguasai diri dan menurunkan oktafnya. "Seingatku, mereka hanya kelompok-kelompok yang terpecah dan melakukan tindakan secara mandiri."

"Itu sekitar empat atau tiga tahun yang lalu," Miyō menyanggah. "Saat ini, mereka sudah tak lagi bergerak sendiri-sendiri. Mereka menyatukan kelompok-kelompok mereka dan memiliki tujuan yang lebih jelas: menjatuhkan SIByL karena dianggap telah mengkotakkan segala ide, visi, misi, dan tujuan hidup manusia. Juga membatasi kreativitas dan pola pikir orang Jepang pada masa ini."

"Filosofis sekali." Gamou berkomentar.

"_Aah_." Miyō membenarkan, manik arangnya menajam—bukan karena tersinggung, melainkan karena merasa api dalam dadanya berletupan keras. "Kemudian, orang-orang ini, disalahgunakan oleh _Three Beasts_! Pasti begitu!" tandasnya mutlak.

"Jadi, menurut _Ojou-chan_, _Three Beasts_ menggunakan organisasi anti-SIByL untuk kasus kali ini? Untuk melawan SIByL?" Aaron Price menuntut konfirmasi ulang.

"Tentu saja, kan?" Miyō mendengus, hal yang tak seharusnya dilakukan seorang perempuan—terutama yang memiliki reputasi tinggi. "_Three Beasts_ pasti menggunakan mereka untuk membuat kasus seperti ini. Pencurian senjata di pabrik itu hanya bagian kecil dari rencana mereka. Tak lama lagi, mereka pasti akan membuat kerusuhan yang cukup besar untuk mengacaukan masyarakat," ujarnya penuh benci.

Alain terdiam, memikirkan ulang spekulasi rekannya sebelum berujar. "Narasi itu bisa diterima. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Jitsui dan Divisi Satu nanti."

Ketegangan sontak memudar. Marie lantas meregangkan tubuhnya demi melepas lelah, sementara Miyō sibuk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Para pria di ruangan mereka lantas kembali mengobrol, sepertinya berniat makan malam bersama di kantin Biro. Alain kelewat mahfum, ini hari yang berat—ah, andaikan ia tak perlu lembur nanti malam.

"Kalau begitu," Miyō bangkit tiba-tiba, lantas membereskan barangnya dan melambaikan tangannya, "aku pulang dulu, ya. _Otsukaresama_!"

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Miyō-_chan_." Marie balas melambaikan tangannya, kemudian menyambungnya usil. "Sampaikan salamku pada _tunanganmu_ juga, ya!"

"_A—_!" Mendadak, wajah gadis berambut brunet itu merona. Secara refleks, ia pun ikut menyembunyikan sebelah tangan kirinya—yang jari manisnya telah dilingkari cincin kecil. "Marie-_san_!"

Aaron Price terbahak melihat respons gadis muda itu. "_Aah_, masa muda, ya. Jadi teringat waktu pernikahanku dulu dengan Ellen ..." Pak tua itu mengelus dagunya, tersenyum lebar sembari mengangguk-angguk, seolah tengah kembali ke masa mudanya.

Raymond ikut tertawa. "Umur pernikahan Aaron-_san_ benar-benar panjang, ya. Aku dan Cynthia sih masih hijau," timpalnya.

"Kalau begitu, Inspektur Katsuhiko dan _tunangannya_ harus punya jalan yang lebih panjang lagi, kan?" Gamou ikut berkelakar.

"_Kaliaaannn_!" Gadis itu menaikkan nada suaranya, memperingati dengan wajah semerah tomat masak.

Tawa memenuhi ruangan, membuat wajah gadis itu kian bersemu. Siapapun di Biro—terutama Divisi Dua—sudah mengenal hubungan Miyō dengan _tunangannya_ sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu yang sudah naik ke jenjang yang lebih serius (mereka pacaran sejak setahun lalu). Dan selama itu juga, mereka (anggota Divisi Dua) selalu terhibur karena sikap Miyō yang mudah digoda dan terlihat ingin menyembunyikan hubungannya—kendati ia dengan terang-terangan menyematkan sebuah cincin mungil di jari manisnya. Ada kabar yang bilang, bahwa kakak dari gadis itu tak 'merestui' hubungan mereka. Tetapi, kembali ke permasalahan awal: Miyō terlihat tak ingin membicarakannya.

"Awas, _lho_!" ancam gadis itu—benar-benar terlihat kekanakan walau umurnya telah mencapai angka dua puluh tiga. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu keluar, tetapi entah mengapa berhenti di kursi yang diduduki Raymond dan menepuk pundak pria itu pelan. Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya, memandang bingung gadis itu hingga Miyō membungkukkan tubuhnya dan melirih teramat pelan.

"Sebenarnya ... hari ini, aku ingin ke tempat Cynthia-_san_ ...," bisik gadis itu.

Raymond kehilangan suaranya. Matanya sempat melebar, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Pria itu memalingkan wajahnya, berupaya menyembunyikan kegetiran di wajahnya.

"Maaf, Miyō. Kurasa aku masih perlu mengerjakan laporan kasus kali ini, jadi ...," pria itu melirik gadis muda itu sejenak, membiarkan atasannya melihat senyum getir yang terukir di bibirnya tanpa ia minta. "... _maaf_, aku tak bisa menemanimu."

Miyō menahan napasnya sejenak, kemudian menunduk demi menyembunyikan raut bersalah. "_Aah_, begitu ... tidak apa, Raymond-_san_. Maaf juga aku sering memaksamu," katanya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Pria itu menepuk pelan kepala gadis muda itu dan tersenyum. "Kau melakukannya dengan tulus, kan? Aku hanya ... masih belum menemukan alasan untuk menemui _mereka_."

Miyō memejamkan matanya, merasa kegetiran mengguyur kepalanya selayaknya air dingin. "Sudah dua tahun. Bukannya sudah waktunya kau memaafkan dirimu sendiri, Raymond-_san_?"

Pria itu memertahankan senyumnya, kemudian kembali mengelus sayang kepala gadis itu seolah gadis tersebut adalah anak perempuan semata wayangnya—yang sudah tak ia temui dua tahun belakangan. "Karena aku belum memaafkan diriku sendiri itulah, aku belum bisa menemui _mereka_."

Miyō terdiam sejenak, berupaya untuk menyusun kalimatnya. "... aku harap Raymond-_san_ bisa segera menemukan alasan untuk ... bertemu _mereka_ lagi."

"... aku harap juga begitu." Pria itu membalas, kemudian menepuk agak keras punggung gadis itu dan memamerkan cengiran lebar. "Sana cepat. _Tunangan_mu sudah menunggu. Sebelum rapat tadi aku bertemu dengannya di bawah."

Miyō perlu beberapa detik lebih lama untuk mencerna kalimat itu. Rona merah tipis kembali menyapu pipinya dan ia segera berbalik, berlari sembari berteriak 'kenapa tidak beritahu sejak tadi!?' dengan panjang. Teriakan paniknya masih terdengar bahkan meski ia telah keluar dari ruangan.

Gamou tertawa kecil sebelum buka suara. "Aku tak menyangka Raymond-_san_ bisa menjahili Inspektur Katsuhiko sampai begitu."

"_Aaah_. Memang masa muda, ya," gumam Aaron Price, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mengenang masa mudanya nanti saja setelah menulis laporan, ya, Bapak-Bapak sekalian," Marie ikut menimpali geli.

"Baik, baik."

Tawa bersahabat masih mengalun dalam ruangan tersebut, menghidupkan musim semi di dalamnya. Alain membiarkan, pria itu bahkan tersenyum kecil melihat konversasi antar anggota divisinya yang—entah bagaimana—teramat hangat, tanpa peduli bahwasanya, mereka sedang berada dalam departemen paling serius di Negeri Sakura.

.

.

Miyō terus berlari kendati tarikan napasnya semakin tak teratur. Bukan hanya lelah, tetapi lebih karena _malu_. Malu karena rekan kerjanya mengetahui (dan menggoda) hubungan asmaranya. Sebenarnya, ia hanya tak tahu harus memasang ekspresi apa jika persoalan itu berkaitan dengan perasaannya—ia _terlalu_ lunak kalau berurusan dengan masalah hati. Ia lebih senang membicarakan itu dalam keadaan empat mata—

_'__ITU KAN BUKAN MASALAH UTAMANYA, DUH!'_ batinnya menjerit dan ia kembali mempercepat langkahnya. Begitu matanya berhasil menemukan orang yang ia cari (tengah memunggunginya di luar gedung—pasti sedang merokok), gadis itu segera menghampiri yang bersangkutan tanpa memedulikan penampilannya yang seperti baru saja dikejar setan.

"Maaf menunggu!"

Pria yang ia hampiri segera menghentikan kegiatan merokoknya, terdiam dan memandangi perempuan brunet itu mengatur napasnya sebelum tertawa. "Santai saja. Aku kan tak bakal lari."

Tetapi, gadis itu mengabaikan ucapannya dan bertanya dengan napas masih tak teratur. "Apa ... tadi ... kau bertemu ... _Aniki_?"

"Miyoshi?" Kepala pria itu menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak."

Kelegaan lantas mengguyur gadis itu, terbukti dari helaan napasnya yang keluar panjang. "Aku malas sekali ... kalau nanti bakal melihatnya."

Pria itu, tanpa diduga, malah menghela napas berat mendengarnya. "Kupikir kau sedang khawatir padaku."

"Itu juga, kok."

Miyō mengangkat wajahnya. Helaan napasnya sudah lebih normal, dan ia menatap _tunangannya_ yang tertegun teramat serius. "Aku juga tak mau kalau dia sampai buat api di depan kantor denganmu, Utsumi-_san_."

Pria itu masih tak bereaksi hingga akhirnya bibirnya mengulas senyum kecil. "_Duh_, coba kalau kau jujur terus seperti itu," kekehnya sembari mematikan rokok.

"Aku selalu jujur, kok! Kalian yang salah menerjemahkannya. Aku bilang tidak, kaupikir ya. Aku bilang—"

"_Hai', hai'_. Boleh nanti saja mengomelnya?" Pria itu membuang putung rokoknya ke tempat sampah, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada sang dara. "Kau tidak mau sampai buat api di depan kantormu, kan?" tanyanya sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Miyō mendiamkannya selama beberapa detik. Hangat menjalar di dadanya dan untuk sesaat, ia ingin waktu berhenti di saat itu juga—sekalipun tahu bahwa itu hanya akan menjadi harapan semu. Padahal kelembutan adalah salah satu dari persona pria ini, tetapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menyangkal kharismanya. Ia tahu bahwa ia terlalu lunak, apalagi jika menyangkut hati.

Tetapi, gadis itu akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan _tunangannya_, membiarkan pria itu melebarkan senyumnya ketika mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Omong-omong, Utsumi-_san_,"

"Hm?"

"Bisa nanti kita mampir ke suatu tempat dulu?"

Dari kejauhan, tepat dalam kantor Biro, sepasang mata memandangi mereka sebelum benar-benar angkat kaki dari sana.

.

.

"Perasaanku saja atau ruangan ini jadi lebih kelam, ya?"

Tak ada yang menghiraukan pertanyaan basa-basi yang Jean lontarkan, membuat si empunya berdecak dongkol dan kembali meneruskan laporannya yang sempat tertunda. Miyoshi membalik buku bacaannya penuh khidmad, berpura-pura tuli kendati telinganya bekerja dengan sempurna. Sayang, Johann tak berada di sana—dan jika ia hadir, pastilah ia akan jadi malaikat penyelamat yang meladeni pertanyaan Jean.

Pintu divisi itu terbuka mendadak, menampakkan Hatano yang tengah menyeringai sengak di baliknya. Jean diam-diam merutuki nasibnya, sadar bahwa keadaan akan semakin tak terkendali. Hatano tak menghiraukan suasana di ruangan divisi, lantas melangkah masuk dan duduk di mejanya dengan cara yang jauh dari sopan (kaki diletakkan di meja dan punggung bersandar pada sandaran kursi).

"Mi-yo-shi,"

Tetapi, Miyoshi lebih bajingan dari pria mungil itu. Ia memperlakukan Hatano selayaknya hantu: tak menghiraukannya sembari tetap khidmad membaca. Anehnya, Hatano malah menyeringai kian lebar, lalu memainkan kursinya seperti anak-anak dan melanjutkan.

"Aku baru melihat Miyō dengan _tunangannya_ di depan kantor."

Pancingan itu terlampau sukses. Miyoshi secara ajaib menutup bukunya, kemudian menarik napas panjang dan menanggapi celetuk rekannya.

"Sepertinya menggerakkan badan boleh juga, eh?"

"Sayangnya, mereka juga sudah pergi." Hatano teramat menikmati perubahan wajah pria berponi flamboyan itu. "Kau kurang beruntung, Miyoshi."

Miyoshi tak bersuara, meningkatkan aura mencekam dalam ruangan. Jean menyibukkan dirinya, berpura-pura tuli—sikap yang teramat bijak, apalagi kedua orang itu memang jarang akur kecuali jika menyangkut persoalan keributan.

"Begitu?" Miyoshi akhirnya angkat bicara. "Jadi, kau berniat mencari api denganku, eh?"

Alarm tanda bahaya menjerit dalam kepala Jean, maniknya segera mencari-cari Sakuma—yang tak ia temukan keberadaannya dalam ruangan. Hanya ada Odagiri di sana, dan pria itu tak terlihat ingin menengahi kedua setan itu.

Doa Jean segera terkabul ketika pintu ruangan terbuka dan Sakuma masuk dengan menenteng sekaleng kopi. Mata pria itu mengerjap beberapa kali, menyadari aura yang mencekik dalam ruangan tersebut dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

_'__Oh, seandainya kau tak begitu buta,'_ Jean meringis melihat sikap tak peka atasannya, tetapi sedikit bersyukur karena keberadaan Sakuma sendiri sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menengahi perkelahian antara Miyoshi dan Hatano (atau Miyoshi dengan siapapun)—itu sudah jadi rahasia umum. Pria asal Perancis itu memilih tak menjawab, diam seribu bahasa seperti halnya Odagiri.

Sakuma tak berhasil menangkap seringai kemenangan Hatano yang mampu menjelaskan perkara yang terjadi dalam ruangan serta tatapan sinis Miyoshi. Tetapi, seperti biasa, pria itu tak mampu menarik jawaban dari apa yang telah terjadi. Ia berdiri di depan pintu, selayaknya patung, dengan alis besar yang nyaris tampak menyatu.

Miyoshi memecah ketegangan yang terjadi dengan berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian meletakkan bukunya di meja dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. Ia melenggang acuh tak acuh, masih dengan penuh harga diri dan elegan—walau kemarahan masih tersisa dalam setiap langkahnya. Begitu ia melewati Sakuma, pria itu lantas berujar, "Aku izin keluar."

"Oi, Miyoshi!" Sakuma memutar tubuhnya, mengikuti arah langkah Miyoshi.

"Laporanku sudah kukirim pada Odagiri—kalau itu yang ingin kautanyakan."

"Bukan—oi!" Miyoshi tak mengindahkan teriakan itu, lantas melenggang ke luar tanpa menoleh.

"Aku juga izin keluar, Inspektur." Hatano mendadak berdiri dengan seringai bertahan di bibirnya. Ia melenggang dengan tangan menyilang di belakang kepala, tetapi berhenti kala posisinya sejajar dengan Sakuma. "Laporanku menyusul," tambahnya sebelum benar-benar lenyap.

"Oi!" Sama seperti sebelumnya, Sakuma kembali diabaikan—tak seperti selayaknya atasan.

Odagiri diam-diam memerhatikan opera sabun di depannya, prihatin dengan seniornya yang menjadi sasaran kemarahan Miyoshi dan keusilan Hatano.

"Sakuma-_san_," pria itu segera merebut atensi Jean dan Sakuma, sempat terdiam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "kau tidak bersalah."

"... hah?"

Jean kali ini tak menahan diri untuk tak menepuk dahi—reaksi yang hanya bisa ia lakukan karena tak tahan lagi dengan ketidakpekaan Sakuma.

.

.

Jitsui masih menekuni bukunya ketika pintu lab Biro terbuka secara otomatis. Analis Biro itu lantas menoleh, menemukan Hatano di ambangnya dengan kedua tangan menyilang di belakang kepala.

"_Osh!_" Pria itu menyapa seraya mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Kakinya melangkah masuk, membiarkan pintu di belakangnya menutup secara otomatis.

Jitsui lebih dulu mengulum senyum sebelum menutup bukunya. "_Ketuk pintunya dulu_," katanya penuh sandi.

"_Bah!_" Hatano mendengus, lebih karena refleks daripada meledek. "Mananya yang bisa 'mengetuk pintu' di zaman begini?" sinisnya.

Jitsui memertahankan senyumnya, kemudian meletakkan bukunya sebelum memutar kursinya hingga menghadap sang tamu. "Kenapa kemari? Hatano-_san_ belum menyelesaikan laporan kasus kemarin, kan? Divisi Satu belum mengirimkan laporannya padaku."

"Memang kenapa?" Hatano merespons, kemudian duduk tanpa etika di sofa yang ada di sana. "Seperti kau peduli saja apa yang bakal terjadi."

"_Yaah_, tidak sepenuhnya salah, sih." Jitsui terkekeh, membuatnya seperti tokoh antagonis. "Menurut Hatano-_san_, apa yang bakal terjadi?"

"_Saa_?" Pria itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. "Selama _Three Beasts_ tak dapat ditangkap oleh Mata SIByL, maka kasus ini cuma bakal mengulang kasus-kasus yang sudah lalu."

"... Mata SIByL, eh?" Manik arang Jitsui ganti memandangi lantai, berkilat seolah merefleksikan labirin dengan seribu jebakan. "Menurut Hatano-_san_, seperti apa SIByL itu?"

"_Heh_," pria itu kali ini tersenyum miring, terlihat tertarik dengan topik yang dibawa Jitsui, "kaumau jawaban praktis, sinis, atau kritis?"

Jitsui mengakhiri sesi sendunya, lantas tersenyum tipis sembari menjawab, "Apa saja asal jangan sinis. Aku sudah kenyang dengar itu dari Miyoshi-_san_."

"Kau terlalu sering bergaul dengan pecandu poni itu."

"Jangan terlalu berpikir negatif soal Miyoshi-_san_ begitu," Jitsui tertawa, walau pada akhirnya tak menyangkal perkataan Hatano. "Dia kesepian karena tak bisa mengganggu siapapun."

"Dan kau memilih jadi tumbal?"

"Setidaknya Miyoshi-_san_ lebih menarik daripada Inspektur manapun di Biro."

"_Bah_!"

"Jadi, tentang SIByL?"

Hatano membiarkan jeda menginvasi lab selama beberapa detik sebelum menjawab, "Immanuel Kant bilang bahwa sejarah umat manusia adalah upaya umat manusia lebih bermoral. Etika bergerak dari imperatif hipotesis menuju imperatif kategoris; bahwa manusia yang sebelumnya menjalankan kebajikan karena takut pada kekuatan yang lebih besar darinya, bergerak untuk menjalankan kebajikan karena kesadaran dari dalam dirinya sendiri." **(9)**

"SIByL berhasil mewujudkan semua itu?" Jitsui menebak.

Segaris seringai tipis terukir tanpa sadar di bibir Hatano. "SIByL merusak itu semua," tandasnya tanpa keraguan.

.

.

Cynthia Grane meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di depan Miyō sebelum angkat suara, "Minumlah dulu. Ini teh kesukaan Raymond sejak ia masih muda."

Gadis berambut brunet itu tak segera menjawab, tetapi akhirnya memilih untuk meraih tangan cangkir dan berujar pelan, "_Arigatou_, Cynthia-_san_." Miyō perlu dua tegukan sebelum memuji betapa enaknya teh itu.

Wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum melihat tingkah sang gadis, kemudian duduk di seberangnya. "Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan kemari, Miyō-_chan_," katanya entah sudah keberapa kalinya buat hari itu.

"Ah ...," gadis itu menurunkan cangkirnya, "bukan masalah. Tapi, maaf, aku tidak berhasil membujuk Raymond-_san_ untuk ikut. Peraturan dari Biro: _Penegak hanya bisa keluar dari Biro jika didampingi seorang Inspektur_.**(10)** Jadi, aku berusaha mengajaknya kemari, tapi ... Raymond-_san_ selalu bilang—"

"Aku paham," Cynthia menyela. Wajah cantiknya sedikit lelah dan manik biru langitnya terlihat sedih, membuat Miyō ikut terluka diam-diam. "Raymond memang selalu begitu. Sudah jadi sifatnya. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah, Miyō-_chan_."

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku." Tak mendengarkan Cynthia, Miyō kembali menundukkan kepala agak dalam. "Lain kali, akan kupaksa Raymond-_san_ ikut kemari tanpa peduli apa katanya. Setidaknya, di hari ulang tahun Emma-_chan_ nanti!" janjinya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri begitu," Cynthia tertawa pelan mendengarnya, tetapi siapapun tentu bisa merasakan kepedihan yang terpancar dari gesturnya. "Raymond selalu begitu. Tak ada siapapun yang bisa mengubahnya kecuali dirinya sendiri. Aku harus menunggunya lebih lama lagi."

"_A- aah_ ..."

"Kalau ada yang perlu disalahkan, _ya_," manik biru itu mendadak memicing, memancarkan dendam yang belum tuntas, "yang salah adalah _orang itu_."

"Dia dan Raymond sudah teramat dekat, siapapun mengetahuinya. Tetapi, orang itu ... dia mengkhianati ketulusan Raymond, menusuknya dari dalam selimut. Membayangkan orang itulah yang telah membuat kami menderita, dia—"

"Cynthia-_san_!" Miyō dengan segera menggenggam tangan perempuan itu, membuyarkan Cynthia dari dendamnya. "Tolong jangan diteruskan. _Pscycho-pass_-mu bisa kotor," tambah gadis brunet itu cemas.

Perempuan pirang itu lantas memejamkan mata, kemudian menarik napas cukup lama dan mengembuskannya panjang. "Maaf, maafkan aku. Terima kasih untuk itu, Miyō-_chan_."

"_Ung_ ..." Miyō melepaskan genggaman tangannya, kembali duduk di posisi semula. "Aku sangat berharap kau masih mengingat Emma-_chan_ masih bersamamu, Cynthia-_san_. Dia sangat membutuhkanmu, lebih dari apapun."

Cynthia tak menjawab. Kepalanya lebih dulu menoleh ke luar, memerhatikan anak perempuannya yang tengah bermain dengan seorang pria dan anjing hitamnya. Ia menunduk dan melirih, "Aku pernah berpikir untuk menitipkan Emma padamu dan Osamu-_san_."

"Cynthia-_san_—"

"Hanya pernah." Perempuan pirang itu menyela, tetapi senyumnya jelas memerlihatkan luka. "Maaf pernah berpikir demikian, Raymond pasti juga akan sangat sedih jika mengetahuinya. Tapi, kautahu, kalian sudah bertunangan dan kalian juga sangat perhatian pada Emma, jadi aku ... _begitulah_."

Miyō perlu berdeham sejenak sebelum menimpali. "Yaah, tapi kalau sampai begitu terlalu cepat, kan? Maksudku, kami bahkan belum membicarakan yang _begitu_ lebih jauh. Emma-_chan_ memang anak yang baik, tapi kami juga sibuk dan aku rasa yang _begitu _terlalu cepat—"

"_Aah_. Jadi kalian masih ingin _pacaran_ lebih lama, eh?"

"Bukan begitu! Aah, Cynthia-_san_ dan Raymond-_san_ sama saja ah!"

"Wajahmu merah, _lho_."

"Cynthia-_san_! _Moouuu_!"

Perempuan itu tertawa-tawa. Pintu terbuka secara mendadak dan seorang gadis cilik berambut merah berlari ke arah Cynthia dan segera menghambur padanya.

"Mama!"

"Emma ..." Perempuan pirang itu memeluk sang anak penuh kasih, kemudian mengangkatnya dan mendudukkannya di pahanya. "Kau tidak malu bermanja begini? Ada Miyō-_neechan_, _lho_."

"Tidak apa-apa!"

Miyō tertawa kecil memerhatikan ibu-anak di depannya. Senyumnya terulas lebar dan matanya melekat pada keduanya.

"Memikirkan masa depan?" tanya Osamu Utsumi jahil—beruntung suaranya hanya berupa lirihan dan ditanyakan tepat di telinga Miyō.

"Jangan berkata begitu di depan anak kecil," sambar Miyō sembari mencubit telinga sang pria cukup lama, membiarkan empunya telinga lantas mengaduh dan memohon ampun. Miyō segera melepaskan cubitannya, kemudian kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada Cynthia dan Emma.

"Padahal aku cuma bertanya," keluh sang pria—lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Bertanya begitu di depan anak kecil—kaumau kupukul rupanya, eh?"

"Ayolah. Kautahu aku. Siapa tahu saja kan kauingin mempercepat gambaran keluarga bahagia itu—"

"Mau beritahu kakakku soal rencanamu itu?"

"Tolong jangan. Miyoshi bakal langsung membunuhku."

Cynthia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tertawa, kemudian menyeletuk jahil, "Benar tidak ingin mempercepat rencana itu, Miyō-_chan_?"

"Ah! Cynthia-_san_ jangan mendukungnya begitu!"

Osamu Utsumi lantas menepuk puncak kepala sang dara, terkekeh kala _tunangannya_ mengerucutkan bibir tanpa menepis tangannya. Cynthia ikut tertawa, kemudian melihat ke arah jam dan menyeletuk.

"Bukankah sudah waktunya kalian pulang? Sebentar lagi malam. Besok kalian harus bekerja kan, Miyō-_chan_, Utsumi-_san_?"

"_Aah_. Benar juga, ya."

"Tunggu sebentar!" Emma tanpa diduga melompat dari pangkuan sang ibu, kemudian melesat ke arah kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan yang terarah padanya. Ia kembali dengan kedua tangan disembunyikan di belakang punggung, terkekeh menggemaskan kala ketiga orang dewasa itu masih memandanginya tak mengerti.

"Taraa!" Ia mengeluarkan benda yang ia sembunyikan: tiga undangan kecil yang dihias dengan meriah. Ada tiga nama yang ditulis cukup rapi dengan kanji—hal yang cukup membanggakan buat anak seusianya.

"Ini untuk Miyō-_nee_, Utsumi-_nii_, dan Papa!" tambah gadis cilik itu lagi, masih dengan senyum lebar menghiasi bibirnya.

Ketiga orang dewasa di ruangan itu saling pandang, kemudian tersenyum seraya memandang sayang gadis cilik itu. Miyō terlebih dulu berlutut, kemudian mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu penuh kasih.

"Terima kasih, Emma-_chan_. Akan kupastikan Raymond-_san_ menerima ini nanti," janji gadis brunet itu.

"_Ung_! Terima kasih juga, Miyō-_nee_!"

.

.

Miyō terdiam sepanjang perjalanan. Matanya melirik dingin ke arah tiga undangan yang ia letakkan di dasbor mobil, kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Osamu Utsumi, tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari jalanan dengan tangan masih memegang kemudi.

Miyō tak segera menjawab. Pandangnya dialihkan dan segera terkunci pada langit malam serta lampu-lampu jalanan. Masih ada sisa keramaian kota di sana, tetapi entah bagaimana, hatinya terkikis perih dan tersesat dalam lorong tanpa pelita.

"Aku merasa telah merebut sesuatu yang sangat berharga dari mereka," jawab gadis brunet itu sendu.

Osamu Utsumi lantas membiarkan mobilnya dalam kendali otomatis, kemudian mendekap _tunangannya_ sembari menepuk sayang puncak kepala sang dara. "Itu bukan salahmu," katanya lunak.

"Itu salahku—secara tidak langsung." Miyō menolak dekapan itu dan sang pria segera membebaskannya. Perempuan itu menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan dan melirih tanpa sadar, "_Bisakah air di seluruh lautan membasuh tanganku ini?_" **(11)** Kepalanya menggeleng sebelum melanjutkan "_Tanganku lah akan mengubah lautan menjadi merah._" **(12)**

"Kau kelelahan." Osamu Utsumi menyelipkan anak rambut sang perempuan ke belakang telinga, kemudian menidurkan sang perempuan dan merendahkan sandaran kursinya. "Istirahatlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu saat kita sampai."

Miyō tak mengatakan apa-apa. Tetapi ia segera tertidur, tanpa melihat tatapan sang pria yang terarah padanya.

.

.

"Kucari kau ke mana-mana."

Miyoshi tak menjawab sekalipun Sakuma telah melangkah masuk dan pintu kamarnya menutup secara otomatis. Pria itu menghisap batangan nikotinnya, membuang asapnya ke udara dan membiarkan hening berkawan dengan mereka lebih lama.

"Apa aku terlihat akan lari dari Biro Keamanan Publik?" tanya pria berambut flamboyan itu pada akhirnya.

"Bukan—" Sakuma berdeham, meredakan gejolak dalam dadanya. "_Sedikit_. Kau terlihat bakal mengejar mereka dan melabrak _tunangan_ adikmu sekarang."

"Begitu?"

"Miyoshi."

Pria berponi flamboyan itu mengakhiri keusilannya, kemudian mematikan api rokoknya di asbak dan menatap lurus ke arah Sakuma. "Kenapa menurutmu aku terlihat _peduli_ dengan _pertunangannya_, hm?"

Sakuma memejamkan mata, merasakan separuh beban dari pekerjaannya diletakkan di atas pundaknya hanya karena dihadapkan pada satu pertanyaan.

"Kau khawatir padanya." Sakuma memulai spekulasinya. "Kau khawatir pada Miyō dan _tunangannya_ karena kalian ... saling _mengenal_."

Sudut bibir Miyoshi naik beberapa senti, tetapi lidahnya segera menghancurkan pesona yang memancar dari ekspresinya. "Imajinasi yang mengagumkan."

Sakuma menghela napas panjang, lelah dengan pria yang dulunya satu jabatan dengannya. Tanpa izin, ia duduk di sofa yang tersedia di sana dan menatap rekan kerjanya itu lurus. "Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu meragukan pilihan Miyō? Kautahu, seluruh anggota Divisi Dua mendukung mereka dan mereka juga yakin kalau keduanya saling mencintai. Kenapa kau begitu keras padanya?"

Miyoshi menurunkan sudut bibirnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke dinding, menatap lebih jauh dari apa yang ada di sana.

"_Tidak ada gunanya bertahan terlalu lama dalam suatu hubungan._" **(13)** Pria berponi flamboyan itu menyandarkan punggungnya. "_Tunangannya_ pernah bilang begitu padaku dulu."

"Tapi—"

"Kaupikir dia bisa berubah cuma karena satu perempuan?" Miyoshi mendengus, menghina terang-terangan. "Osamu Utsumi tidak akan bisa bertahan dalam satu hubungan romansa dan Miyō terlalu hijau buat menilai orang seperti itu."

Sakuma memandangi lantai. Alisnya yang tebal nyaris bersatu karena berpikir terlalu dalam. Miyoshi selalu memahami segalanya lebih dalam dari samudra dan ia perlu waktu lebih lama—untuk mengetahui sejengkal dari apa yang pria itu pikirkan. "Miyō bukan lagi anak kecil yang perlu kaucemooh setiap langkah atau penilaiannya."

"Dan melihatnya berkata bahwa kau laki-laki yang _baik_, Sakuma-_san_?" kekeh Miyoshi menghina. "Naif. Dia terlalu naif."

"Miyoshi—!"

"Laki-laki seperti Osamu Utsumi bukanlah laki-laki baik-baik." Miyoshi mengulang pendiriannya, tak tergoyahkan sekalipun Sakuma tahu bukan hanya dia yang pernah menanyakan hal serupa pada si pria berponi flamboyan. Pria itu memang _sayang_ pada adiknya, tetapi Sakuma tak akan lupa pada kekeh deras Miyoshi ketika ia mengatakan pendapatnya soal itu padanya. Miyoshi malah balik menghinanya, kemudian berkata bahwa lucu sekali ada orang yang menganggapnya _sayang_ pada saudaranya ketika ejekan sinislah yang keluar dari bibir mereka setiap kali bertatap muka.

"... kenapa menurutmu begitu?" Sakuma melirih, tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia tanyakan.

Miyoshi mengukir segaris senyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "_Seekor monster bisa mencium bau monster lainnya_, Sakuma-_san_." **(14)**

.

.

Miyō membuka matanya perlahan, merasakan pening menyerbu kepalanya. Namun, ia terlalu keras kepala untuk mengalah dan memilih mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga pandangannya cukup terbiasa dengan kegelapan. Ia mendapati Amari duduk di sebelahnya, tengah merokok dengan wajah teramat serius.

"... kau belum tidur," Miyō menyeletuk.

Amari melirik padanya, lantas mematikan rokoknya dan membuang puntungnya di asbak yang berada di atas nakas. "Aku mengganggumu?"

Miyō menggeleng, kemudian mencoba duduk dan dibantu oleh sang pria.

"Tidur saja." Amari berkata, walau ia tahu pasti bahwa Miyō tak akan mendengarkannya.

Seperti tebakannya, Miyō tak mengindahkan dan tetap mendudukkan diri. Ia membiarkan tubuh rampingnya terekspos sejenak, merapikan cara duduknya, dan kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tatapannya datar ketika menyeletuk,

"Enak sekali kaubilang begitu pada perempuan yang baru kaugagahi tadi."

Amari tak segera menjawab. Tetapi bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis, menolak mengingkarinya. "Kupikir kau membutuhkan pelarian dari stresmu."

"Bilang saja _pinginan_." Miyō menyinisi.

"Kau juga tak menolaknya, kan?"

Miyō mengerucutkan bibirnya. Rona merah menjalari pipinya, tetapi sama seperti _tunangannya_—ia juga tak mengingkarinya. Ia menyeret tubuhnya ke pinggir ranjang, kemudian memungut pakaian dalam dan kaus yang sebelumnya ia kenakan. "Tumben merokok seserius itu," kata sang perempuan di sela kegiatannya.

"_Yaah_," ekspresi Amari terlalu sulit untuk dibaca, terlebih dalam kegelapan malam, "masalah _pekerjaan_."

"Oohh."

"Bukannya kau seharusnya mandi dulu baru memakai itu?"

Miyō meloloskan kaus dari kepalanya, membenarkannya sejenak sebelum menoleh pada sang pria. Bibirnya dengan percaya diri membentuk seringai miring sebelum menjawab, "Kukira kausuka melihatku _kacau_ begini."

Amari menikmati raut sang perempuan sejenak, menyimpannya dalam memori sebelum tertawa pelan. "Baik, baik. Aku kalah," selorohnya.

Miyō tak membalas. Ia kembali menyusup ke dalam selimut dan bersandar pada sang pria. Amari tak menolak, malah mengelus sayang puncak kepala gadis itu dan terkekeh melihat sifat yang gadis itu tunjukkan padanya.

"Kenapa dengan pekerjaan?" tanya Miyō tiba-tiba.

"_Yaah_, biasa." Amari mengendikkan bahu tanpa berhenti mengelus puncak kepala gadisnya. "Ada yang tak bisa diatur. Kau sendiri?"

"Biasa. Penyidikannya _mandek _lagi."

"Nah, nah." Pria itu menepuk-nepuk kepala _tunangannya_. "Kau sudah berusaha. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Kaubisa bilang begitu karena tak tahu seperti apa tekanan di Biro." Perempuan itu mendengus. "_Aniki_ mengesalkan sekali tahu."

"Hee? Memang dia bilang apa lagi? Kasusnya sangat sulit?"

Miyō lebih dulu menyentil dahi sang pria, membiarkan _tunangannya_ mengaduh dan terkekeh geli. "Sipil _nggak_ boleh mengetahui informasi mengenai penyidikan yang dilakukan Biro."

"_Duh_." Pria itu balas menyentil dahi sang dara, membentuk cengiran tak bersalah ketika _tunangannya_ mendelik padanya. "Kau tetap bisa bilang padaku, kautahu? Daripada disimpan terus. _Aku bakal merahasiakannya._"

Miyō tak menjawab, tetapi ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya sebelum kembali angkat suara.

"_Yaah_, soal itu ..."

Amari tak menyela, membiarkan gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya tanpa menyadari rautnya yang tak terbaca.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapannya!? Kalian tak pernah menjawab teleponku! Aku nyaris mati saat sekretarisku bilang Biro datang ke pabrik dan kalian malah diam!"

_"__Astaga."_ Suara tawa terdengar di seberangnya. _"Anda benar-benar tak sabaran."_

"Aku sudah menunggunya—menunggu_mu_! Tepati janjimu atau akan kubeberkan tentang kalian pada Biro! Kautahu mereka akan sangat senang mendengar informasi ini."

_"__Masayuki-san,"_ suara itu tetap tenang kala menyela, _"bukankah melaporkan kami hanya akan membuat pelatuk _dominator_ lebih cepat diarahkan pada Anda? Silakan saja lakukan itu, kami tak keberatan."_

"T- tidak, bukan—" Suara pria itu mulai terdengar ragu.

_"__Kami mengharapkan kerja sama yang baik dengan Anda, Masayuki-san."_ Suara pria di seberang telepon itu masih sama tenangnya. _"Tolong jangan lupa bahwa Tiga Binatang Buas bukanlah kriminal biasa. Kami tahu persis apa yang kami kerjakan."_

Hening yang mengudara membuat pria di ujung telepon kembali angkat suara. _"Kami akan tiba besok malam untuk menjemput Anda. Untuk sekarang, jangan terlalu khawatir pada koefisien kriminal Anda. Batasnya masih cukup untuk membuat _dominator_ tak bisa menghakimi Anda. Saya permisi, Masayuki-san."_

.

.

Begitu pria itu menutup teleponnya, membiarkan kawan yang duduk tak jauh darinya terkekeh geli dan menyeletuk tanpa diminta.

"Dia banyak maunya, eh?" tebak kawannya itu.

"_Aah_." Si pria tersenyum, kemudian mengantongi ponsel rongsoknya. "Tapi, jangan khawatir. Semuanya masih terkendali."

"Senang mendengarnya." Kawannya berdiri, mendekati sang pria dan menurunkan nada suaranya—nyaris seperti berbisik. "Aku dapat kabar terbaru dari Amari."

.

.

"Belum ada petunjuk lagi!?"

Jitsui mengirim senyum lebar pada perempuan berambut brunet yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya, membuat Miyō langsung bergidik akibat rasa horor yang segera menyerbunya. Ia beringsut mendekati Raymond, bersembunyi di belakang pria itu dan melirihkan permintaan maaf pada yang bersangkutan.

"Tim Sakuma, Jean, dan Miyoshi sudah berusaha menyelidiki kampus pelaku penembakan dan menyusup ke dalam organisasi yang kaubilang. Tetapi, tak pernah ada yang melihat _Three Beasts_, tapi ada beberapa dari mereka yang mengaku pernah melihat orang asing berpakaian rapi yang berbincang cukup intens dengan pemimpin mereka. Itu terjadi beberapa kali sebelum penembakan."

"Sudah jelas itu orang suruhan _Three Beasts_, kan?" sungut Miyō, masih berdiri di belakang Raymond.

"Jangan menyimpulkan sesuatu terlalu cepat." Miyoshi mendengus. "Kau benar-benar mudah ditipu, eh, _Imouto_."

Miyō mengerutkan dahinya, memutar bola matanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada sang kakak. Mengabaikan delik tajam yang dilempar Miyoshi padanya dan menyeletuk, "Kau banyak omong, _Aniki_."

"Oh? Perlu cermin?"

Jitsui berdeham, melerai perkelahian antar saudara itu dalam sekejap dan berkata, "Nanti saja perang saudaranya dan dengar apa yang baru ditemukan."

Pria berwajah manis itu kembali menarikan jemarinya di atas _keyboard_, membiarkan layarnya menampilkan artikel yang ia kumpulkan. "Omong-omong yang kemarin itu bukan kasus penembakan pertama. Dua bulan lalu sudah ada dua kasus, sebulan lalu tiga, tetapi di bulan ini—bulan ketiga—baru tercium karena terlihat kamera tanpa sengaja."

"Kenapa bisa sampai tak ada laporan masuk?" Marie angkat suara.

"Karena korbannya adalah imigran gelap." Jitsui menjawabnya kelewat datar. "Para pelapor kasus ini baru melaporkannya karena mencium bau busuk yang ganjil. Mereka tak melihat kejadian penembakan dan tidak mengenal korban. Tim forensik kepolisian sepertinya juga tak ambil pusing karena tak ada keluarga yang mencarinya."

"Astaga." Alain menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Mendengarnya agak ... kasihan."

"Bukan hal yang mengherankan, sih." Hatano menyeletuk. "Di masa lalu, kasus begini sudah seperti sarapan pagi; nyaris umum."

"Hal lainnya?" Sakuma angkat suara.

"Aku masih mencari petunjuk lewat rekaman kamera yang menuju blok mati itu. Memang tak ada kamera yang merekam tempat itu secara langsung, tetapi menyerah jelas bukan jalan yang tepat." Jitsui menuturkan.

"Ada lagi?" Miyoshi bertanya.

"Itu—"

Jitsui tertegun ketika entah bagaimana layar laboratorium menampilkan sesuatu pemberitahuan yang membuat dahinya berkerut. Jemarinya segera sibuk menekan _keyboard_, kemudian menekan suatu _link_ yang mengarahkannya pada suatu siaran yang tengah _loading_ dengan menampilkan gambar merpati. Dan tak lama kemudian, layarnya menampilkan wajah seorang pria yang memakai topeng tengah tersenyum tenang.

_"__Terima kasih untuk orang-orang yang telah menonton siaran ini!"_

"_Three Beasts_!_ Magician_!" Marie memekik.

_"__Sebenarnya, kami, Para Binatang Buas, ingin sekali mengucapkan salam kami pada Biro. Tetapi, Lion dan Wolf sedang sibuk untuk pertunjukan lain, jadi maaf jika kami mengecewakan kalian."_ Pria itu membungkuk agak dalam, tetapi tak ada penyesalan dalam senyumnya. _"Dan untuk sekarang!"_ Ia menjentikkan jemarinya, membiarkan _background_ siaran itu berubah menjadi jalanan kota. Beberapa pejalan kaki sontak menjerit dan ia segera membungkukkan tubuhnya ala _gentleman_.

_"__Kami, _Three Beasts_, sebelum perpisahan ini akan mengundang semuanya—terutama Biro Keamanan Publik—untuk menonton pertunjukan yang telah kami siapkan."_ Sudut bibirnya kembali naik dan siapapun di laboratorium jelas bisa merasakan alarm berdering di kepalanya. _"Jika kalian benar-benar ingin menangkap kami, datanglah ke pusat kota. Perburuan kembali dimulai, para Inspektur dan Penegak Biro!"_

Siaran itu pun selesai tak bersisa.

"Jitsui!"

"Jangan berteriak! Aku sudah merekamnya!" Jitsui balas membentak sementara jemarinya kian sibuk menekan _keyboard_. "Tapi, Divisi Satu harus membuat pernyataan serius mengenai itu ke masyarakat! _Link_ siaran tadi sepertinya juga disebar secara acak di internet!"

"Divisi Dua segera ke parkiran! Ke pusat kota dan tangkap _Magician_!" Miyō memerintah, matanya dipenuhi dendam. "Jangan biarkan tiga binatang bajingan itu bertindak sesuka mereka lagi!"

.

.

**_.to be continued._**

.

.

Keterangan:

**(8)**: Diambil dari episode 9 Psycho-Pass, ketika Kougami membicarakan masa lalu Saiga-sensei.

**(9)**: Sebenernya ini dari mata kuliah Historiografi Umum saya, cuma kalo saya baca jurnal orang tentang Kant agak beda-beda gitu ya WKWKWK :")) tapi kalo setangkep saya, intinya menurut Kant etika manusia baru berhasil ketika dia mencapai imperatif kategoris: suatu keadaan di mana dia berbuat kebajikan disebabkan kesadaran dalam dirinya, bukan dikarenakan kekuatan lain yang lebih besar darinya. Pola pikir Kant ini juga tidak terlepas karena dia lahir setelah masa _Dark Ages_—udah masuk Renaisans (1724-1804).

**(10)**: Merupakan salah satu hukum yang berlaku dalam _universe_ Psycho-Pass.

**(11)**: Dialog Macbeth setelah dia membunuh Duncan. Act 2, Scene 2: _"Will all great Neptune's ocean wash this blood / Clean from my hand?"_

**(12)**: Sambungan dari dialog nomor 11: _"No, this my hand will rather / The multitudinous seas incarnadine. / Making the green one red."_ Dengan sedikit perubahan untuk cerita.

**(13)**: _Preview_ episode 12 Joker Game yang menampilkan Amari dan Odagiri.

**(14)**: Episode 2 Psycho-Pass. Dialog yang diucapkan oleh Masaoka.

.

a/n: hai semua! Kembali lagi dengan PP!AU ini HEHEHEHHEE /LU. Tbh lagi agak berat di kkn tapi beqlah mari dilewati wwww :")) doakan kkn saya lancar ya! (uwu)/ semoga bisa lewatin semua ini hehehe :")) tapi, gara-gara itu nulisnya bisa lebih cepet sih HAHAHA, selalu ada kelebihan dalam kekurangan ye nggak WKKWKWK? ;)))) /halah.

Terus, maafkan karna chapter ini full sama kehidupan sehari-harinya mereka www :")) chapter depan baru kita mulai lagi kejar-kejaran Biro vs Binatang Buas YEEEHAAAAAA! )/ /DIBEKEP. Yang menanti karakter-karakter lain juga mohon maaf karena sepertinya ada yang porsinya dikit ... buat sekarang ;)))) /LU /SOK MISTERIUS TEROOS.

Semoga juga chapter ini nggak terkesan buru-buru karna emang agak ngebut sih nulisnya WKKWWK /DASAR. Btw, kalo tidak keberatan dan ada yang ingin ditanyakan bisa ditulis di kolom komentar ya! Selalu ditunggu, lho! uwu)/ Terakhir, terima kasih sudah berkunjung, membaca, dan meninggalkan jejak! :D

-Salam-

Profe_Fest


	4. Chapter 3

**_agathokakological_**

**Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji**

**Psycho-Pass milik Gen Urobuchi dan I.G. Production**

**Warn: OC, saltik, _JGA in Psycho-Pass!AU_ (hasil curhat bareng sama veritasofia di zaman _baheula_, _arigathanks_ kawan qu! uwu), barangkali OOC, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_**

.

.

"Hadirin sekalian," _Magician_ mulai angkat bicara, membiarkan seluruh atensi pejalan kaki terpusat padanya. "Pertama, terima kasih telah bersedia menonton pertunjukan ini. Saya selaku wakil dari _Three Beasts_, _Magician_, mengucapkan terima kasih yang terhingga untuk kalian semua."

Beberapa dari mereka lantas bertepuk tangan seru, sebagian perempuan tampak merona, sementara sisanya membatu. _Magician_ mempertahankan senyumnya, menangkap secercah binar tertarik dalam mata penontonnya.

"Sebagai pemanasan," pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah koin dari sakunya, tersenyum kian lebar ketika penontonnya semakin terjerumus dalam lembah ilusinya, "bagaimana jika kita mulai dengan trik kecil?"

.

.

"Miyō!"

Yang dipanggil tak mengindahkan, membiarkan panggilan itu seolah angin lalu. Wajah Alain kian ngeri dan pegangannya kian mengerat pada kursinya. Jeritan Marie Torres, bentakan Aaron Price, dan panggilan Raymond Grane dari kendaraan lain—suaranya tersampaikan dari teknologi yang menyambungkan mobilnya dengan truk para Penegak—ikut memenuhi telinga sang dara. Tetapi, ambisi dan dendam menggelapkan sang dara, ia hanya bisa melihat satu hal kali itu: menangkap _Three Beasts_, bahkan walau itu bukanlah _Wolf_ yang merupakan musuh bebuyutannya.

"Kita bisa mati kalau kau sekencang ini, Miyō!" Alain kembali berteriak, berupaya menyadarkan sang dara. Ia sudah menggunakan _seatbelt_ untuk pengamanan, tetapi ia ragu benda itu mampu memperpanjang umurnya.

"Diam dan jangan bicara—atau kau bakal menggigit lidahmu!" Miyō balas membentak, melupakan fakta bahwa Alain lebih tua darinya. Perempuan itu memutar roda kemudi emosi, membiarkan kendaraan beroda empat itu berbelok dengan tajam dalam sebuah tikungan. Alain merapalkan doa-doa gereja yang sejak dulu ia hapal di luar kepala, komat-kamit memohon ampun dan segera mengingat seluruh dosa yang pernah ia perbuat.

Alain menggelengkan kepalanya. "Peraturan pertama lalu lintas, dilarang—"

"Ini keadaan darurat!" Miyō menyela, sudah terlalu buta pada amarah. "Aku tak bakal mati sebelum menangkap tiga binatang itu! Putar saja siaran langsung yang ada di internet, Alain-_san_! Aku butuh kabar terbaru tentang _Magician_!"

.

.

_Magician_ melempar koin itu ke udara, kemudian menangkapnya cepat. Pria itu kemudian memperlihatkan dua tangannya yang terkepal erat, membiarkan seluruh penontonnya berdecak kagum.

"Mana tangan yang berhasil menangkap koin tadi—kiri atau kanan?" tanyanya tenang.

Kerumunan itu sontak terbagi menjadi dua kubu; yang memilih sebelah kanan dan yang memilih sebelah kiri. Magician membiarkan keduanya berdebat sejenak, kemudian membuka kepalan tangannya. Sebuah koin terlihat di tangan kanannya, memancing sorak gembira dari para pemilih tangan kanan.

"Semuanya benar-benar bersemangat, ya!" Pria itu tertawa, kemudian bertepuk tangan beberapa kali demi menghargai para penontonnya. "Tapi, yang tadi terlampau mudah—kalian setuju?"

Seruan meledak dari kerumunan tersebut, membenarkan perkataan sang pesulap, memancing tawa merdu dari bibir sang pria bertopeng.

"Tentu, tentu. Tolong, tenangkan diri kalian," kata _Magician_, menenangkan seluruh penontonnya. "Kali ini, saya akan meningkatkan tingkat kesulitannya."

Pria itu kembali melemparkan koinnya, membiarkan atensi seluruh penontonnya terfokus pada satu titik dan dengan cepat menangkap koinnya lagi. "Di manakah koinnya sekarang?"

Kubu penontonnya kembali terbagi menjadi dua: yang memilih kiri dan yang memilih kanan. _Magician_ tersenyum, menyamarkan kelicikan dalam sudut bibirnya dan membuka kedua tangannya.

Kosong, tak ada apapun di sana.

Sebelum membiarkan para penontonnya menebak, pria itu menunjuk ke satu arah secara mendadak.

"Pria berpakaian kantor yang di sana!"

Kepala seluruh kerumunan itu lantas tertoleh pada arah telunjuk pria itu, membiarkan seorang laki-laki yang berpenampilan persis dengan yang _Magician_ sebutkan tampak kikuk.

Pria bertopeng itu tersenyum, kemudian bertanya setenang mungkin. "Bisa Anda mengecek kantung Anda?"

Pria itu terlihat canggung, tetapi ia tetap melakukan apa yang dipinta sang pesulap. Ia lantas merogoh kantung jas dan kemejanya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah koin dari sana. Wajahnya tampak tak percaya ketika memegang benda itu dan tepuk tangan lantas kembali bergema riuh. _Magician_ tampak puas dan ikut bertepuk tangan, mengapresiasi sorak-sorai yang diperuntukkan buatnya.

"Apa Anda menyimpan koin seperti itu di kantung Anda, Tuan?" tanya _Magician_.

"Tidak ... saya ..." pria itu masih terbawa takjub. "... saya hanya memiliki uang dalam tabungan digital saya. Ini—"

"Terima kasih, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengonfirmasi," ujar sang pesulap.

Pria itu kembali memandangi kerumunan yang menunggunya bicara, membiarkan hening mengudara sebelum angkat suara, "Tampaknya kita harus segera mengakhiri pertunjukan kali ini."

Sorakan kecewa lantas meluncur deras, tetapi _Magician_ hanya perlu mengangkat sebelah tangannya demi mengembalikan ketenangan kerumunan.

"Biro sebentar lagi akan tiba," pria itu tersenyum misterius pada penontonnya, "dan tentunya perlu sambutan yang lebih memukau—yang lebih dari sekadar sulap koin." Ia berjalan ke tengah panggung, menuju sesuatu yang sengaja ia tutupi dengan kain. Tangannya lantas menyibakkan kain itu, memperlihatkan meja dengan sesuatu yang membuat penonton menahan napas dan bersorak kian riuh—akibat terpacu oleh adrenalin.

Sebuah pistol: pistol yang sama dengan yang digunakan _Wolf_ dan yang digunakan oleh pelaku penembakan liar—pistol yang berasal dari pabrik Masayuki Oikawa yang telah terbengkalai.

"Tepuk tangan untuk para Inspektur dan Penegak Biro Keaman Publik yang akan tiba sebentar lagi, hadirin sekalian!"

.

.

"BANGSAT!"

Miyō menggebrak roda kemudinya, membiarkan Alain menatapnya kian khawatir. Gigi perempuan itu bergemelutuk keras dengan manik mengilat berbahaya. Ia menekan klakson mobilnya agak keras, membiarkan beberapa mobil menyingkir buru-buru. Alain sempat mengintip dan melihat bahwa pengemudinya tampak bergidik.

"Miyō! Kendalikan emosimu!"

"Mereka memancingku!" Miyō membela diri.

"Pikirkan _Pscyho-pass_-mu!"

"Aku akan menjalani perawatan rutin nanti! Sekarang—"

"Osamu Utsumi-_san_ akan sedih lagi jika melihatmu hilang kendali dan terluka seperti kasus kemarin!"

Miyō tersentak pada detik berikutnya, geming dan lupa bahwa dirinya tengah mengemudi. Alain dengan gesit menekan tombol untuk membuat mobil itu bergerak secara otomatis, lalu menepuk pelan bahu gadis itu. "Kita akan menangkap mereka. Tenang saja," janji pria itu lembut, berkebalikan dengan sebelumnya.

Miyō tak menjawab. Tangannya perlahan melepaskan roda kemudi dan ganti menatap lekat jari manis di tangan kirinya. Gadis itu kemudian memegangi tangan kirinya, lalu menempelkan tangannya pada dahinya. Alain membiarkan, menyadari bahwa gadis itu perlu waktu lebih lama, terlebih kala menyadari tubuh mungil sang dara yang gemetar hebat.

Cukup lama dara itu bertahan dengan posisi demikian. Ia memerlukan satu tarikan napas dan embusan panjang sebelum angkat suara dengan nada seperti biasa. "Maafkan aku, Alain-_san_."

"Jangan meminta maaf terus. Tapi, berhati-hatilah—"

"Aku janji aku tak akan terluka lagi." Miyō memotongnya, menoleh dan menatap pria itu tegas. "Jadi, kumohon, jangan halangi aku. Aku akan kembali, aku tak akan terluka atau mati—karena Utsumi-_san_ masih menungguku di rumah ... rumah _kami_."

Alain kehilangan kata-katanya. Buntu sudah pikirannya. Ia memang sengaja menyebut nama _tunangan_ sang dara agar perempuan itu dapat mengendalikan diri. Itu memang berhasil—tetapi pada akhirnya, rasa keras kepala gadis itu tetap mendominasi. Pada akhirnya, Osamu Utsumi tak bisa menjadi alasan untuk menghalangi lari Miyō dalam mengejar Tiga Binatang Buas.

"Tolong ...," Alain menghela napas pasrah, "... jangan gegabah."

Miyō tersenyum lebar, merasakan kehangatan menerpa dadanya. "Baik!"

"Kalau begitu, masalahnya tinggal ini," Alain menekan layar yang menampilkan siaran langsung pertunjukan _Magician_, kemudian memperbesarnya hingga pistol di tangan sang Pesulap memenuhi layar. "Untuk apa _Magician_ memamerkan ini di hadapan orang-orang sipil?"

.

.

"Oh? Apakah ini pistol sungguhan?"

_Magician_ tertawa pada tanya yang ia lontarkan sendiri, kemudian meraih pistol itu dan menembaknya ke arah pemindai _psycho-pass_ jalanan dan melubangi mesin itu seketika.

"Tentu saja; ya. Termasuk juga pelurunya," jawab pria itu sembari memamerkan seringai misteriusnya.

Sorak sorai kian membahana, antara terkesan hingga meneriakkan dukungannya pada sang pesulap. _Magician_ menikmati sorak sorai itu tanpa peduli pada sirine mobil polisi yang berdengung tak jauh dari taman. Namun, alih-laih gentar, ia justru merasakan adrenalin semakin memompanya.

"Harap tenang dulu," _Magician_ tertawa, menanggapi seluruh pujian yang ditunjukkan buatnya. "Sebelum memulainya, saya membutuhkan ... seorang sukarelawan terlebih dahulu."

Ia menikmati bagaimana raut kerumunannya terbagi menjadi dua: antara syok dan semakin menggebu—seperti yang ia rasakan di saat itu. Matanya menyapu satu per satu wajah penontonnya, memilih siapa yang pantas untuk menjadi _korban_ buat pertunjukannya.

"Bagaimana ...," suara napas tertahan terdengar dari sebagian besar penonton, "... kalau—"

"BERHENTI!"

Teriakan lantang bernada feminin secara tiba-tiba membelah keramaian. Seorang gadis menerobos kerumunan, mendorong siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya, dan memandang sang pesulap nyalang. _Magician_ menyeringai, mengetahui dengan jelas siapa yang tengah mendekatinya: lawan bebuyutan dari karib kriminalnya.

Miyō tak melepaskan pandangnya dari buruannya. Ia melesat, menghiraukan teriakan Alain yang berusaha menghentikannya dan kini mencoba menyusulnya, kemudian melompat ke hadapan _Magician_. Pria tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan melayangkan tinjunya pada sang dara, tetapi Miyō lebih sigap dan menangkis tinju tersebut.

Perempuan itu mengeluarkan _dominator_ yang ia selipkan di balik pakaian formalnya. Namun, sebelum berhasil membidik sang pria, _Magician_ lebih dulu melempar pistol yang digenggamnya dan mengenai tangan sang Inspektur. Genggaman tangan gadis itu pada _dominator_ terlepas dan terpelanting cukup jauh.

Tanpa menyisakan kesempatan bagi sang Inspektur, _Magician_ memelesat ke arahnya, berupaya menggapainya. Miyō menyadari apa yang kriminal itu incar: kelengahannya, _dominator_ yang terlepas dari tangannya, pistolnya—

_'Senapan itu! _Dominator_ hanya bisa digunakan oleh Inspektur dan Penegak Biro, tetapi senjata seperti itu bisa digunakan siapapun, tak terkecuali sipil atau kriminal sepertinya.'_

Sekelibat skenario berputar di kepalanya: _Magician_ mengunci pergerakannya, meraih pistol yang sempat ia lemparkan, dan melubangi kepalanya.

Menyadari skenario terburuk yang dapat terjadi, gadis itu dengan cepat menyambar _dominator_-nya, kemudian melemparkannya pada sang kriminal. _Magician_ menghentikan langkahnya, menangkap senjata itu dengan mudah—sebuah kesalahan yang teramat fatal baginya.

Miyō dengan cepat melompat ke arah senapan milik sang pria, menggenggamnya dengan berani dan membunyikan alarm tanda bahaya di kepala sang pria.

Napas seluruh penonton yang menyimak pertarungan itu mendadak berhenti pada detik selanjutnya. Alain memelotot, tak mampu bergerak walau hanya satu inci.

_Magician_ mengacungkan _dominator_ pada sang perempuan—sama seperti Miyō yang tengah mengacungkan senapan miliknya pada sang kriminal.

.

.

"Fantastis, Inspektur," _Magician_ memecah hening yang mencekik mereka, tersenyum tenang tanpa peduli bahwa nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk. "Aku bisa mengerti mengapa _Wolf_ sangat terobsesi padamu."

"Aku tak tersanjung mendengarnya," Miyō mendesis. "Dan tolong katakan padanya bahwa aku sudah punya _tunangan_."

"Dia tak akan peduli kau sudah punya atau belum, sayangnya," _Magician_ terkekeh. "Dia akan terus di belakangmu."

"_Bah_! Urat malunya pasti sudah putus, eh—atau memang tak punya sejak lahir? Sampai berani menjadi _stalker_ menjijikkan."

_Magician_ kali ini tak menjawab, senyum tenangnya bertengger rapi di bibirnya. "Kau yang bilang, Inspektur. Kurasa dia akan senang mendengarnya langsung dari bibirmu," katanya seraya berdiri dengan amat perlahan, masih dengan _dominator_ diarahkan pada sang Inspektur.

Miyō mengikuti pria itu dan ikut berdiri sama lambatnya, masih pula dengan mengarahkan pistol sang kriminal pada pemiliknya.

Keduanya kembali geming ketika berhasil berdiri tegak, bahkan tak jua melirik ke arah lain. Alain memandangi keduanya, tenggelam dalam kekhawatirannya pada Miyō dan fakta bahwa _Magician_ tak bisa dilepaskan. Ia tahu ia harus berbuat sesuatu, tetapi perlu waktu lebih lama buatnya untuk mengendalikan diri dan mengeraskan tekadnya.

"Biro Keamanan Publik!" teriak pria kebangsaan Prancis itu lantang sembari memperlihatkan _ID card_-nya yang setipis kertas. "Mundur dari TKP! Cepat bubarkan diri!"

Ada desah kecewa yang meluncur dari sebagian penonton, lainnya berbisik-bisik, tetapi ada pula yang segera menyingkir. _Magician_ terkekeh, merasa bahwa pertunjukannya telah sukses tertanam dalam kenangan para penontonnya. "Mereka tak akan mendengarmu, Inspektur. Mereka ingin melihat pertunjukan di sini."

"Hoo?" Miyō mendinginkan rautnya, semakin sinis dengan perkataan lawannya. "Apa yang kaujual pada mereka dari pertunjukan murahanmu, eh?"

"Ketegangan, kemungkinan dalam kemustahilan," pria itu menjeda, mengulas senyum khasnya, "... juga sentuhan _keajaiban_."

"_Keajaiban_?" Miyō mengulang, merasakan darahnya mendidih dan mendelik nyalang. "BAJINGAN SEPERTIMU TAHU APA TENTANG KEAJAIBAN, HAH!?"

"Miyō! Jangan dengarkan—"

"Satu-satunya keajaiban yang dapat tercipta di negeri ini," Miyō mengeratkan genggamannya pada pistol di tangannya, "adalah dengan melenyapkan kriminal sepertimu!"

Telinga Miyō menuli dari teriakan Alain yang menyebut namanya. Ia menarik pelatuk senapan itu, membiarkan suara tembakan meledak di udara. Tubuh _Magician_ terlempar beberapa senti dari tempatnya berdiri, kemudian mendarat di tanah.

Alain menahan napasnya, menatap Miyō tak percaya. Gadis itu menembak seseorang—dia melakukan kejahatan! Dia tak berbeda dengan para pelaku penembakan liar itu dan pantas dihukum—_harus, harus dihukum dengan SIByL_, batinnya menjerit demikian.

Tetapi, mampukah ia—

Tanpa diduga, tubuh _Magician_ bergerak secara mendadak. Miyō mundur beberapa langkah, tak memercayai apa yang ia lihat. Pria itu bangkit dari posisinya menjadi berlutut, kemudian menyeringai dan membuat Miyō menahan napas. Ia meludahi sesuatu ke tangannya, kemudian mengangkatnya ke atas kepala agar seluruh orang yang ada di sana dapat melihatnya.

Itu peluru.

"Sayang sekali, Inspektur," _Magician_ angkat suara, membawa horor dan seribu pertanyaan dalam _kebangkitannya_, "pelurumu meleset."

.

.

"KAU!"

Sebelum Miyō mendekat, sebuah benda—Alain tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena terjadi sangat cepat—melayang dan membentur sesuatu. Asap kemudian menyelimuti mereka, membuat orang-orang yang masih berkumpul sontak berteriak panik dan berlari menjauhi TKP. Alain kembali meneriakkan nama rekannya, tetapi harapannya pupus ketika asap dengan cepat menyelubungi mereka. Ia menekan _wristcom_-nya, menghubungi seluruh Penegak Divisi Dua.

"Amankan penduduk! Sepertinya Binatang Buas punya rekan lain yang memicu bom asap!"

_"Tapi—!"_

"Aku akan mencari Miyō! Lakukan seperti yang kuminta!"

Alain mematikan alat komunikasinya, menolehkan kepalanya ke sana-sini demi mendapat secercah harapan

"Miyō!" Pria kebangsaan Prancis itu kembali berteriak. "Kau di mana!?"

.

.

Miyō bisa mengetahui betapa kacaunya keadaan saat itu sekalipun ia berada dalam selimut asap. Jerit ketakutan dan suara lari yang membabi buta sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengetahuinya. Ia mengeraskan rahangnya (dengan sebelah tangan menutup mulutnya—berjaga-jaga jikalau asap itu mengandung unsur lain), mengumpat karena ketidakmampuannya dalam mengantisipasi. Tetapi, yang pasti, ia bisa memahami situasi.

Karena asap, ia tak bisa melihat ke arah manapun. Maka, musuhnya—Sang Binatang Buas—pasti juga berada dalam keadaan yang sama. Ia hanya perlu menemukan jalan keluar dari kepulan asap ini.

Gadis itu mulai meraba-raba apa yang sekiranya ada di depannya, kemudian melangkah maju dengan amat perlahan.

[ _Andalkan indera lainmu ketika indera penglihatanmu tak bisa digunakan._ ]

Gadis itu terus mengulang apa yang pernah ia pelajari berulang kali, berupaya menguatkan tekadnya.

_Aku tak bakal kalah di sini ... aku tak boleh mati di sini ... aku harus pulang ...!_

Miyō tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berada dalam kepungan asap, tetapi ia berhasil ke luar dari kepungan asap tersebut. Gadis itu perlu beberapa detik untuk menyadarkan diri, kemudian terbatuk beberapa kali. Pandangannya sedikit kabur, tetapi, ketika ia tengah menormalkan deru napasnya, ia berhasil melihat wajah seseorang yang masuk ke dalam mobil, seseorang yang membuat adrenalinnya kembali berpacu: _Three Beasts, Lion_!

Ketika mobil itu melaju, Miyō dengan segera mencegat mobil seorang sipil, memperlihatkan si pengemudi _ID card_-nya dan membawa mobil tersebut—dengan sedikit memaksa. Kakinya dengan cepat menginjak gas dan lantas mencari-cari mobil dengan nomor plat yang sebelumnya dinaiki sang Binatang Buas.

"Aku akan mengejar kalian," Miyō mendesis, menaikkan kecepatannya tanpa peduli apapun, "Aku pasti akan mengejar kalian."

Ia berhasil menemukan mobil yang ia cari.

.

.

Sakuma memijat dahinya ketika mendengar laporan lisan Alain mengenai kejadian yang terjadi di pusat kota dan hilangnya Miyō.

"Kenapa kalian tak bisa sekali saja tak buat ulah yang separah ini?" Sakuma merutuk lelah.

"Karena itulah juga _dia_ tak bakal mungkin mampu masuk ke Divisi Satu," Miyoshi mendengus, bernada menghina. "Ulah sebesar ini, hanya _dia_ yang bisa menciptakannya."

"Bukan itu masalah utamanya, Miyoshi," Sakuma semakin keras memijat dahinya. "Sekarang, bagaimana caranya kita menghubungi Miyō?"

"Jangan berusaha menghubungi siapapun yang jelas-jelas tak ingin bicara denganmu."

"Hah?"

"Miyō jelas-jelas tak ingin kita mengganggu penyidikan pribadinya," sepasang manik kucing Miyoshi mengilatkan teka-teki yang tak terjawab, "biarkan dia, jangan hubungi dia kecuali kauingin dapat bentakan."

"Dia bisa dalam bahaya!" Sakuma menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Dia _selalu_ berada dalam bahaya, Sakuma-_san_." Miyoshi tersenyum penuh enigma. "Tetapi, dia tak akan seperti kemarin."

"Hah?"

"Dia tak akan membahayakan nyawanya lagi." Miyoshi merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebatang nikotin dan menyalakannya. "Jadi, kita tunggu saja dia sebentar lagi—sembari membereskan apa yang dia tinggalkan di sini," tandasnya.

Sebelum terjadi jeda, _wristcom_ Miyoshi berbunyi. Empunya lantas memeriksa siapa yang memanggilnya dan mengernyitkan dahi ketika mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya. Kendati demikian, ia tetap menerima panggilan itu dan bertanya, "Ada apa, Jitsui?"

_"Ada yang tidak beres."_

"Aku tidak pernah merasa ada yang beres selama bekerja untuk Biro Keamanan Publik, sayangnya."

Kekeh kecil meluncur dari ujung sana. _"Seperti biasa. Selera humormu mengerikan, Miyoshi-_san_."_

"Kita bisa bicarakan itu nanti." Miyoshi membalasnya bijak. "Ada perlu apa sampai memanggilku?"

_"Hasil interogasi terhadap pemimpin mahasiswa yang masuk ke dalam anti-SIByL sudah keluar. Prediksi kita salah besar."_

Miyoshi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kurasa tak ada yang dapat melacak dan bertemu mereka. Siapa—yang menginterogasi mereka?"

_"Terkejutlah."_ Miyoshi bisa membayangkan Jitsui mengulas senyum tipis di ujung sana. _"Yuuki-_san_ yang melakukannya."_

"Pimpinan Yuuki?" Sakuma mengulang agak keras, tak menyangka dengan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Jitsui.

_"Belum waktunya untuk terkejut, Sakuma-_san_."_ Jitsui menenangkan pria itu. _"Hasil interogasi para mahasiswa itu jauh lebih mengerikan buat didengar."_

"Apa hasilnya?"

_"Pria berpakaian rapi yang sering berbincang dengan mereka bukanlah _Three Beasts_. Mereka adalah orang-orang penting dalam perpolitikan Jepang. Mereka jugalah yang memberi para mahasiswa itu senapan dan meminta mereka melenyapkan para imigran. Sepertinya sebagian dari mereka ada yang melakukannya, tetapi sebagian lain memilih untuk diam."_

"Hah?!"

Miyoshi menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir, meminta Sakuma diam sebelum membalas Jitsui. "Apa lagi yang kautemukan?"

_"Yuuki-_san_ kemudian memintaku memeriksa rekaman lalu lintas beberapa bulan lalu yang menuju blok mati tempat kita berkonfrontasi dengan _Three Beasts_ kemarin. Dia bilang kita pasti akan menemukan petunjuk."_

"Lalu?"

_"Aku menemukan rekaman mobil para politikus itu menuju blok mati sekitar lima—empat bulan lalu."_

Hening sempat mengudara dan Jitsui memanfaatkannya untuk melanjutkan. _"Menurut informasi broker kita, _Three Beasts_ baru terlihat berkeliaran di sana sekitar satu atau dua bulan lalu. Penembakan liar terhadap imigran gelap terjadi tiga bulan lalu. Penembakan liar itu terjadi sebelum _Three Beasts_ melakukan kontak dengan siapapun dan senapan yang dimiliki para mahasiswa bukan dari Binatang Buas itu."_

"_Three Beasts_ bukan dalang dari penembakan liar, tetapi para politikus itu," tandas Miyoshi tanpa ragu.

_"Ya."_ Suara ketukan jemari Jitsui kembali terdengar. _"Mau dengar bagian paling menarik, Miyoshi-_san_?"_

"Apa?"

_"Di antara mobil-mobil politikus itu, aku menemukan rekaman yang menyorot mobil __Masayuki __Oikawa."_

"... hoo?" Miyoshi menyeringai, merasakan adrenalin memompanya. "Kau sibuk, Jitsui?"

_"Tergantung permintaanmu."_

"Aku butuh informasi privat Masayuki Oikawa." Miyoshi mempertahankan senyum miringnya. "Bisa tentang kediamannya, rumah berliburnya, hingga cetak birunya."

_"Dimengerti."_ Dan sambungan itu tertutup.

"... aku tak mengerti," kata Sakuma begitu Miyoshi menurunkan _wristcom_-nya.

"Nanti kau juga akan mengerti," sahut Miyoshi misterius.

Sebelum Sakuma bertanya, ganti _wristcom_ miliknya yang berbunyi. Pria itu menelan kembali pertanyaannya, memeriksa siapa yang menghubunginya dan mengerjit. Ia menerima sambungan itu, lalu bertanya dengan nada cemas, "Miyō?"

_"Sakuma-_san_,"_ napas gadis itu sedikit terengah, memancarkan lelah dan amarah, _"apa kaubisa melacakku sekarang?"_

"Ya, selama kau mengenakan _wristcom_ dan berada di tempat yang bisa dijangkau sistem, maka—"

_"Tolong, kemarilah."_ Nada gadis itu teramat lirih. _"Kumohon ... aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya di via telepon begini, kumohon—"_

Sebelum Sakuma menjawabnya, Miyoshi lebih dulu menarik lengan Sakuma yang terlingkari _wristcom_ dan membalas, "Kami terlalu sibuk buat melacak gadis sepertimu. Katakan di mana kau."

Tak ada suara di seberang sana, tetapi Miyoshi tetap menunggu. _"Aku ...,"_ ketegangan merangkak naik ketika Miyō menyelesaikan kalimatnya, _"... berada di kediaman __Masayuki __Oikawa."_ Gadis itu terdengar teramat frustrasi ketika melanjutkan. _"Kumohon ... Aniki ..."_

Miyoshi memicingkan matanya sejenak, tetapi segera berhasil menguasai diri. "Pakai hakmu sebagai Inspektur Biro untuk mengunci apa yang kautemukan. Jangan biarkan siapapun menghalangi. Tembak mereka dengan _dominator_ jika melawan."

_"Aku tahu—"_

"Dan jangan mati sebelum kami menyusul." Miyoshi mengakhiri sambungan itu begitu saja, kemudian melangkah menuju mobil dengan langkah cepat. "Kita pergi, Sakuma-_san_."

"Kau bahkan tak tanya apa alasan Miyō meminta begitu!" Sakuma menaikkan nada suaranya seraya berupaya menyusul bawahannya.

"Dia memanggilku dengan _'Aniki'_," sembur pria berponi flamboyan itu. "Tadi itu permintaannya sebagai adikku. Miyō juga tak pernah bicara dengan nada selemah itu padaku. Dia menemukan _sesuatu_ di kediaman Masayuki Oikawa. Sesuatu yang membuat emosinya terkuras dan ada hubungannya dengan kasus kali ini—karenanya dia memintamu melacaknya, Sakuma-_san_."

.

.

Miyō menurunkan lengannya, kemudian kembali menatap miris apa yang ia lihat di dalamnya. Sesuatu—yang bahkan tak bisa ia deskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Itu terlalu ... _keji_ buatnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat, merasakan kemarahan dan dendam beraduk dalam dadanya.

Gadis itu terlalu sibuk dengan amarahnya hingga tak merasakan hawa orang lain mendekat ke arahnya. Ia baru menyadari eksistensi orang itu ketika tinggal selangkah lagi di dekatnya. Gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan melihat kegelapan.

.

.

**_.to be continued._**

.

.

a/n: _FINALLY_ UDAH TINGGAL DUA CHAPTER LAGI AHFKSJFKHAFJKDSHJFKHS /DIBEKEP. AAAAAAAAAAAAAA SENENG BANGET BISA GARAP SAMPE SEJAUH INI OMEGAAAATTT HHHHH- /UDAH WOI.

Btw juga, maafkan kalo chapter ini terkesan buru-buru hehehe :")) dan sebenernya saya sendiri ragu sama adegan _action_-nya (LAGI). Semoga tetep terbayang dan tidak gagal heuheu :")) tapi, bener deh, yang paling seneng itu karena akhirnya bisa sampe sini walau mandek-mandek dikit di tengah jalan dan agak ragu-ragu hshshs :"))) /plak.

Jadi, ya, tinggal dua chapter lagi meliputi: 1) chapter terakhir yang mengakhiri kasus ini; dan 2) epilog. Besok bakal dibongkar semua hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kasus ini dan (semoga) tetep masuk akal dan kerasa _feels_-nya :"D aaaaahhh saya seneng banget! Makasih juga buat semuanya yang udah baca dan ninggalin jejak buat nyemangatin saya! Semua _review_ yang masuk bener-bener bikin hangat dan bikin makin semangat. Makasih makasiiihhh banget! 3

Btw, ini cuma bagian dari pemikiran aja sih. Aku rasa di era saat itu udah nggak ada uang koin atau uang kertas, tapi buat bayar dll itu pake aplikasi buat bayar gitu, nanti uangnya langsung dipotong dari tabungan yang dipunya :"D makanya orangnya (yang ditunjuk Magician) kaget nemu uang koin padahal dia kan nggak punya wwwww /apa.

Semoga semoga chapter ini nggak terkesan buru-buru amat aka nggak terasa ala kejar tayang /LU. Terakhir, kalo tidak keberatan dan ada yang ingin ditanyakan bisa ditulis di kolom komentar ya! Terima kasih banyak buat yang berkunjung, membaca, dan meninggalkan jejak! :D

-Salam-

Profe_Fest


	5. Chapter 4

**_agathokakological_**

**Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji**

**Psycho-Pass milik Gen Urobuchi dan I.G. Production**

**Warn: OC, saltik, _JGA in Psycho-Pass!AU_ (hasil curhat bareng sama veritasofia di zaman _baheula_, _arigathanks_ kawan qu! uwu), barangkali OOC, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_**

.

.

Miyoshi melangkah keluar dari mobil yang ia tumpangi bersama Sakuma, memandang tajam kediaman Masayuki Oikawa yang berada di depannya. Sakuma melangkah setelahnya, bersama dengan Hatano yang masih sibuk menghubungi Alain.

"Divisi Dua masih di belakang," Hatano berucap sembari mematikan sambungannya. "Tetapi, kita bisa memulai penyidikan lebih dulu untuk menemukan Miyō."

Dari kejauhan, Odagiri tampak tergesa menghampiri mereka. Ia berhenti dengan napas sedikit terengah dan memaksakan diri untuk bicara. "Miyō sudah menyegel tempat ini dengan haknya sebagai Inspektur Biro," pria itu perlu satu tarikan napas lain sebelum menyambung. "Petugas keamanan sempat mencegatnya, tetapi dia segera memperlihatkan _ID card_-nya sehingga berhasil masuk. Dia belum keluar lagi sampai saat ini."

Miyoshi berdecak sebal. "Anak itu."

"Dia bakal baik-baik saja." Hatano menimpali seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Kau terlalu khawatir, Miyoshi."

"Aku tidak khawatir."

"_Bah_! _Tsundere_."

"Hoi! Hatano!"

Odagiri menahan napasnya tiba-tiba, tepat sebelum api perkelahian semakin membesar. Matanya tertuju pada satu titik, membuat yang lain ikut menoleh ke arah titik yang sama. Seorang perempuan berambut brunet sepanjang dada tampak mendekati mereka, langkahnya lambat dan kepalanya tertunduk.

"Miyō ...?"

.

.

Gadis itu tampak kacau. Tangannya menutupi seluruh wajahnya, ia berjalan nyaris hanya dengan arahan insting.

"Miyō!" Sakuma berlari ke arah gadis itu, lantas berhenti begitu jarak mereka cukup dekat. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menghubungiku seperti itu?"

Namun, gadis itu menolak Sakuma, tubuhnya tampak gemetar dan ia semakin menunduk dalam.

"Miyō?"

"M- maaf, aku ...," gadis itu melirih, benar-benar tampak kacau, "... aku hanya ... tak tahu ... aku tak mengerti ..."

Sebelum salah satu dari mereka kembali angkat suara, Miyoshi maju lebih dulu, kemudian menarik kerah kemeja sang dara. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Oi! Miyoshi!" Sakuma membentaknya, berusaha memisahkan mereka—walau sia-sia.

Miyoshi mengeratkan cengkramannya, menatap tajam adiknya yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Apa yang terjadi di sana?"

Odagiri ikut turun tangan; menepuk pundak Miyoshi cukup keras sebelum angkat suara. "Dia sudah melewati hari yang panjang. Berikan kelonggaran buatnya, Miyoshi."

Pria berponi flamboyan itu melirik tajam rekannya, jelas merasa tersinggung. Cukup lama mereka bertatapan hingga Miyoshi, secara mendadak—dan mengejutkan, melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. "Kau yang urus dia, Inspektur," katanya sebelum mundur.

Sakuma membiarkan, kemudian kembali memegangi bahu gadis. "Apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, Miyō?"

Gadis itu tak segera menjawab. "... aku ...," ketegangan kian memuncak, menunggu sang dara menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "... menemukan beberapa mayat dan perempuan yang terkurung dalam rumah Masayuki Oikawa."

.

.

Odagiri membiarkan gadis itu duduk terlebih dulu sementara Sakuma memberinya sekaleng susu hangat—dibeli dari _vending machine_ terdekat. Miyō kelihatan teramat syok, matanya terus menatap ujung sepatunya ketika bercerita.

"Aku ... awalnya, mengejar _Lion_ kemari," mulainya.

"Kau melihat _Lion_?" Sakuma mengulang, tak percaya.

Miyō menganggukkan kepalanya lemah, kemudian melanjutkan. "Ya: setelah terjebak dalam bom asap itu. Aku kira aku bakal menemukan _Magician_, tapi, aku malah melihat _Lion_ naik ke dalam mobil. Mungkin _Magician_ juga ada di dalamnya, tetapi aku tak melihatnya. Refleks, aku menghentikan mobil lain dan menyabotasenya."

"Yuuki-_san_ tak bakal senang mendengar itu." Miyoshi mendengus.

"Aku bakal dengar omelan kalian nanti, oke? Mobil itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, kalau itu yang kaucemaskan," kata sang dara lelah. "Aku menemukan mobil mereka saat pengejaran, mengikuti mereka, dan sampai kemari. Penjaganya sempat menghalangiku, tapi aku memakai hak sebagai Inspektur Biro dan ..." Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya kian dalam, napasnya semakin memberat menandakan bahwa ia memang syok.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Odagiri bertanya, murni simpati. "Mungkin kau tak perlu menceritakannya. Kami bisa memeriksanya."

Kendati demikian, Miyō tetap menggeleng—seperti biasa, dia keras kepala. Gadis itu menegakkan kepalanya dan mencoba meneruskan. "Aku kemudian mencari keberadaan _Three Beasts_ membabi buta sampai ... aku membuka ruangan menuju bawah tanah."

"Aku menemukan beberapa perempuan terkurung di sana. Perempuan imigran, paras mereka berbeda dari orang Jepang. Beberapa sudah menjadi mayat, tetapi bukan berarti yang masih hidup terlihat _lebih baik_. Mereka mengenaskan, aku melihat beberapa lebam di wajah mereka dan tubuh mereka kurus. Aku ... aku—"

"Masayuki Oikawa yang melakukannya?" Sakuma bertanya, memotong ucapan Miyō.

"Aku tak tahu sampai sana," Miyō menjawab. "Tapi, aku yakin perempuan-perempuan itu sudah terkurung di sana sangat lama."

"Apa kau bertemu dengan _Three Beasts_ dalam pengejaranmu?" selidik Miyoshi.

Miyō menggeleng, jemarinya menyapu cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya. "Aku sama sekali tak bertemu mereka."

"Bahkan bayangan mereka sekalipun?"

"_Hai'._"

Miyoshi bungkam, meneliti sang gadis dari atas hingga ke bawah sebelum kembali angkat suara. "Di mana _dominator_-mu?" selidiknya.

"Aku ... di saat pertunjukan _Magician_, aku membuangnya," Miyō mengaku.

"Kau ceroboh dan selalu bertindak seorang diri," Miyoshi mencemooh.

"Aku tahu." Miyō menyetujuinya lelah, benar-benar berbeda daripada ia yang biasanya. "Aku tahu, _Aniki_ ..."

"Masalahnya sekarang bukan cuma itu," Hatano angkat suara, mengganti topik, "kenapa para perempuan itu ada di sana?"

"Sakuma-_san_! Odagiri-_san_! Shimano!"

Seluruh kepala yang ada di sana lantas menoleh, menemukan Alain tengah berlari ke tempat mereka berkumpul. Pria itu agak tergesa, Marie yang berlari di belakangnya sedikit kewalahan.

"Kami menemukan hal yang ganjil," kata pria berkebangsaan Prancis itu setelah jarak mereka cukup dekat. Ia menekan _wristcom_-nya, kemudian memperlihatkan laporan konsultasi yang dilakukan Masayuki Oikawa. "Marie yang mengeceknya karena berpikir agak ganjil jika Masayuki Oikawa terlibat: kenapa _dominator_ tak berfungsi padanya," ujar Alain.

"Waktu pemeriksaan di pabrik, aku sempat tak sengaja mengacungkan _dominator_ padanya. Tetapi, hasil keputusan SIByL menyatakan bahwa dia bukan target penegakan hukum. _Pscyho-pass_-nya bersih," cerita Marie. "Dan, itu benar-benar ganjil. Jika dia terlibat sesuatu dengan tindakan kriminal, koefisien kriminalnya harusnya naik. Aku pikir dia akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menjaga warnanya tetap bersih, jadi aku memeriksa laporan konsultasi yang ia lakukan. Lima bulan sebelumnya, dia masih melakukan konsultasi secara rutin. Tetapi, kurang dari dua bulan lalu, dia tak melakukan konsultasi apapun."

"Dan warnanya tetap bersih hingga kita bertemu dengannya ..." Sakuma mendesis, nyaris buntu dengan kasus yang mereka tangani.

"_Three Beasts_." Odagiri menyeletuk. Nadanya sedikit ragu, tetapi pria itu tetap meneruskan spekulasinya. "Masayuki Oikawa sudah berkeliaran di pertandingan bawah yang diselenggarakan di blok mati sejak lima atau empat bulan lalu. _Three Beasts_ terlihat berkeliaran di tempat itu sejak dua—satu bulan lalu. _Three Beasts_ memiliki senapan yang persis dengan yang diproduksi di pabrik milik Masayuki Oikawa. Mungkinkah—"

"Pertukaran!" Alain berseru, menemukan titik terang dalam kasus itu. "Masayuki Oikawa memberikan senapannya pada mereka dan sebagai gantinya, mereka memberikan _sesuatu_ padanya."

"Apa menurutmu mereka bisa menggantikan konsultasi semacam itu untuk menurunkan koefisien kriminal Masayuki Oikawa?" selidik Miyoshi.

"Tidak. Aku tak yakin kalau mereka mampu menggantikan konsultasi itu sendiri," Alain berujar. "Mereka pasti punya kenalan atau siapapun yang mereka andalkan untuk mengendalikan _psycho-pass_ mereka. Seseorang yang sangat andal, hingga membuat Masayuki Oikawa tak melakukan konsultasi sama sekali. Dan untuk membalas 'pertolongan' itu, mereka meminta imbalan: senapan itu."

Tak ada suara selama beberapa detik, tetapi Miyoshi dengan cepat memecah hening yang mengudara di antara mereka. "Saat ini, menangkap Masayuki Oikawa akan membawa kita pada _Three Beasts_. Itu tak diragukan lagi," katanya.

Sakuma tak segera bersuara. Ia terlebih dulu menatap seluruh rekannya (baik dari Divisi Satu, maupun dari Divisi Dua) dan menitah lantang. "Seluruh divisi, geledah rumah Masayuki Oikawa dan cari dia dalam keadaan hidup! Kita butuh kesaksiannya mengenai _Three Beasts_, kasus penembakan liar, imigran perempuan di rumahnya, dan para politikus itu!"

"Dimengerti!"

Marie berlutut, kemudian mengelus sayang kepala Miyō yang masih bungkam. "Kau tetap di sini ya, Miyō-_chan_?"

"Tidak, aku ikut—"

Sebelum sang dara sempat bangkit, Miyoshi lebih dulu mendorong adiknya hingga kembali duduk. Marie menahan napasnya, tetapi Miyoshi lebih cepat angkat suara. "Kau cuma akan mengganggu."

Miyō melebarkan matanya, merasa kepalanya tersiram seember air dingin. Tubuh gadis itu kian lunglai, kepalanya kembali tertunduk, dan tak lama ia menghela napas panjang. Tak ada jalan lain kecuali menuruti kakaknya—ia tahu itu. "... aku mengerti, _Aniki_."

.

.

"Oi!" Masayuki Oikawa membentak tak sabar. "Kenapa lama sekali!? Kaubilang mereka sudah menunggu di ujung sana!"

_Wolf_ tertawa kecil, tak gentar sekalipun kliennya tampak nyaris meledak. "Tak perlu secemas itu, Masayuki-_san_. Anda sendiri yang bilang bahwa tak ada satupun yang tahu mengenai jalan rahasia ini—tak terkecuali para pelayan Anda."

"M- memang! Tapi, bukan berarti—"

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa Anda cemas?" _Wolf_ menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian memandangi Oikawa melalui celah topeng yang menyisakan matanya. "Anda meragukan kami, eh?"

"T- tentu saja tidak! Aku tak pernah berpikir begitu! Jangan sembarangan menuduh!" Masayuki Oikawa menepisnya.

"Jika demikian, jangan khawatir," _Wolf_ menepuk pundak lelaki itu pelan, "Kami tak berminat untuk mengkhianati klien kami. Kita saling membutuhkan dan kami juga tak ingin Anda tertangkap Biro."

"_Yaah_, kecuali," senyum _Wolf_ tanpa diduga berubah menjadi senyum licik penuh enigma, "jika Anda mengkhianati kami lebih dulu—tentu itu beda perkara."

.

.

Ketika Sakuma dan Divisinya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang Miyō ceritakan, hal pertama yang mengganggunya adalah baunya. Ruangan itu berbau busuk: campuran dari beberapa tubuh tak bernyawa serta yang masih bernyawa. Divisi Dua dengan cepat mengurusi para perempuan imigran yang ada di sana dan terkurung di dalam sel. Para perempuan tahanan itu tampak ketakutan awalnya, tetapi Divisi Dua lebih dari cukup dalam mengendalikan situasi sementara Divisi Satu menjelajahi ruangan.

"Tak ada jejak dari Masayuki Oikawa, Sakuma-_san_," lapor Odagiri.

"Apa mungkin dia sudah kabur?" Sakuma bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu mungkin," Miyoshi menimpali, kepalanya menoleh ke sana-sini. "Tetapi, dia—_mereka_— pasti belum jauh."

Sebelum ada yang bertanya, Miyoshi segera melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Miyō bilang, dia menuju kemari karena mengikuti dua dari anggota _Three Beasts_, _Lion_ dan _Magician_. Masayuki Oikawa positif bekerja sama dengan mereka dan dia tak akan bertindak terlalu jauh dari _Three Beasts_."

"Langsung saja, Miyoshi," Hatano mendengus, "Bajingan itu sekarang sedang bersama-sama keluar dari tempat ini dan mencari jalan keluar, kan? _Keh_. Menggelikan."

"Tempat ini sudah dikepung Biro dan kita juga tak begitu lama tiba di sini—setelah Miyō menghubungi Sakuma-_san_," Miyoshi menyahut. "Masalahnya hanya satu: di mana jalan keluar mereka?"

Tepat setelah berkata demikian, _wristcom_ Miyoshi berbunyi. Pria berponi flamboyan itu menekan _wristcom_-nya, kemudian bertanya, "Apa yang kautemukan, Jitsui?"

_"Aku sudah menyelidiki hal yang kauminta."_ Jitsui menjawab. _"Dan, kudengar kalian sedang menggeledah rumah Masayuki Oikawa, eh?"_

"Katakan langsung tujuanmu."

_"Aku baru memeriksa cetak biru kediamannya. Kudapatkan dengan hak Biro. Berkasnya sudah kukirim pada Divisi Satu dan Divisi Dua."_ Jitsui berujar. _"Dan sepertinya dia punya rute pelarian dari rumahnya sendiri, pintunya di ujung ruang bawah tanah."_

"Pintunya ada di dekat sini!" Alain berseru, mendapatkan harapan setelah nyaris ditenggelamkan putus asa.

"Inspektur sekalian,"

Seluruh atensi lantas tertuju pada Gamou yang tengah mendekati mereka. Bibirnya membentuk senyum puas, sedang tangannya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku menemukan ini tergeletak di pojok ruangan sana," katanya sembari memperlihatkan apa yang ia sembunyikan.

Kartu tarot nomor sebelas; Keadilan.

.

.

"T- tentu saja aku tak pernah mengkhianati kalian!" Masayuki Oikawa berteriak emosi.

_Wolf_ kembali tertawa santai, seolah tak sadar bahwa lawan bicaranya telah kehabisan kesabaran. "Tolong, jangan berteriak begitu, Masayuki-_san_. Jika anggota Biro sudah menemukan pintu masuk ke dalam rute pelarian ini, mereka akan dapat menangkapmu dengan mudah."

"Karena itu! Buat apa kau berhenti—"

"_Aah_, membosankan. Membosankan!"

Suara itu membuat Masayuki Oikawa tersentak. Ia menoleh ke belakang lambat, merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri kala menemukan _Lion_ tengah menyeringai jahil padanya.

"_Aku tak pernah mengkhianati kalian_? _Pfft_. Aku benar-benar geli saat mendengarnya _lho_, Masayuki-_san_," cetus _Lion_ seraya menyelipkan kekehan di akhir kalimatnya.

"_Yaah_." _Wolf_ menyetujui rekannya sembari mengendikkan bahu, begitu cepat tanpa dipikir dua kali.

"Kau bahkan susah-susah membeli ini ...," pria itu merogoh sakunya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kartu yang membuat napas Masayuki Oikawa tercekat di tenggorokan, "... dan memberikannya pada detektif Biro untuk membuat skenario bahwa kami lah yang mencuri senapanmu kan, Masayuki-_san_?"

Itu kartu tarot nomor lima belas; Sang Iblis.

.

.

"Pintunya pasti ada di dekat sini."

Sakuma mengelilingi dinding yang ditunjukkan Gamou padanya, berputar-putar di sana berharap akan munculnya keajaiban. Tetapi, nihil. Tak ada apapun yang di dapatnya kecuali jalan buntu. Melalui cetak biru yang dikirimkan Jitsui, mereka tahu ada jalan rahasia di sana, tetapi tembok itu tak bergeser satu jengkal pun dan membiarkan mereka kian tersesat dalam teka-teki.

"Dia seperti ... _menghilang_ ..." Alain kehilangan kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikan.

"Jangan bercanda," Hatano mendengus. "Aku tak percaya takhayul."

"Dan tolol besar jika kita memercayai omong kosong." Miyoshi menyetujui. "Tetapi, dia menghilang di tempat ini."

"Atau barangkali, _Three Beasts_ mencoba mengalihkan kita dan membawa kita lebih jauh dari kebenaran." Raymond berpendapat.

"Menurutmu begitu, _kah_?" Miyoshi membalasnya, jelas meragukan perkiraan Raymond.

"Kita tak bisa melupakan kemungkinan lain dan membutakan diri," Aaron Price menyetujui.

"Kita tunggu saja." Pria berponi flamboyan itu berkata misterius. Tepat ketika Miyoshi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, _wristcom_-nya berbunyi dan ia mengangkatnya tanpa perlu memeriksa siapa yang menghubunginya—seolah telah menunggunya. "Katakan analisismu."

_"Kartu tarot itu, tidak diragukan lagi, diletakkan oleh _Magician_."_ Suara Miyō terdengar dari _wristcom_ sang Penegak. _"Justice—Keadilan—adalah kartu nomor sebelas dalam kartu tarot mayor yang berarti keadilan dan penghakiman." _**(15)**

"Menurutmu, apa tujuannya meletakkannya di sana?" tanya Miyoshi seraya menelusuri dinding tersebut bolak-balik dengan jemarinya.

_"Menuntun kita pada Masayuki Oikawa; membawa 'Keadilan' pada 'Sang Iblis'."_ Miyō terdengar menarik napasnya sejenak, kemudian meneruskannya penuh keyakinan. _"Kartu tarot Sang Iblis yang kita temukan dalam pabrik merujuk pada Masayuki Oikawa. Bukan pada tujuan, obsesi, atau apapun."_

"Menarik," Miyoshi terkekeh. "Mereka berpihak pada _keadilan_, ketika mereka merupakan bagian dari _iblis_. Bagaikan iblis yang menghukum iblis lain."

_"Menerapkan keadilan yang tak dilandasi dari hukum sah yang berlaku adalah bagian dari kejahatan."_ Miyō menyergah. _"SIByL adalah landasan hukum tertinggi di negara ini. Menerapkan hukum yang tak berlandaskan SIByL adalah bagian dari kejahatan penghakiman seorang diri."_

"Ketika kau membunuh seorang pembunuh, jumlah pembunuh di dunia ini akan tetap sama—tak berkurang sama sekali," Miyoshi terkekeh sejenak dan Sakuma merasa bahwa pria itu terlalu menikmati waktunya. "Kau masih banyak bicara, _Imotou_."

_"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Memang kau sudah menemukan jalan keluar yang digunakan mereka?"_ balas Miyō penuh dengki.

"Apa yang kita cari selalu lebih dekat dari apa yang kita kira **(16)**, _Imotou_," sahut Miyoshi tenang. Langkahnya berhenti pada satu titik dan tangannya lantas menekan sesuatu di dinding. Bagian dinding itu tanpa diduga melesak ke dalam dan bersamaan dengannya, dinding itu bergeser, membuat celah yang bisa dilewati seseorang.

"_Bingo_." Bibir Miyoshi merangkak naik, puas dengan teka-teki yang berhasil ia pecahkan.

.

.

"Meletakkan kartu tarot di tempat kejadian perkara," _Lion_ tak mampu menahan kekehannya, "kau mencoba meniru kami."

"Sebegitunya kau tak ingin masuk daftar tersangka, eh?" _Wolf_ terkekeh, tangannya masih memainkan kartu tarot di tangannya. "Sang Iblis yang kaumaksud adalah _kami_, kan? Makna dari kartu tarot ini hanya untuk memperlihatkan seolah-olah bahwa kami pernah datang ke pabrikmu dan mencuri senapan-senapan itu—apa aku salah?"

"Kejam sekali. Padahal kami melihat pabrikmu saja tidak pernah," cibir _Lion_. "Bukankah itu sangat kelewatan, eh, Masayuki-_san_?"

"Jangan bergerak!"

Masayuki Oikawa dengan gemetar mengacungkan pistol yang ia sembunyikan—pistol yang ia produksi sendiri. Ia mengarahkan moncong senapannya bolak-balik ke arah kedua pria itu, mencoba mengirimkan ngeri pada mereka. "Bergerak sedikit dan akan kutembak kepalamu!"

"Membosankan." Alih-alih gentar, _Lion_ malah menguap, bosan dengan pertunjukan yang ia lihat.

"Aku setuju." _Wolf_ ikut terkekeh. "Bahkan Inspektur favoritku lebih baik dalam mengolah kalimat. Daripada _kutembak kepalamu_, dia pasti akan menggunakan _kulubangi kepalamu_."

_Lion_ terbahak mendengarnya. "Kau dan obsesimu itu perlu mengenal waktu yang tepat, _Wolf_."

"Dia itu milik_ku_, _Lion_," sahut sang rekan acuh tak acuh dengan nasihat sang kawan, walau bibirnya tetap mengukir seringai tipis. "Dan jangan berpikir aku akan menyerahkan _mangsaku_ padamu."

"Pelitnya. _Pfft_!"

"KALIAN PIKIR INI LELUCON, HAH!?" Oikawa membentak. "MUNDUR ATAU KUTEMBAK KALIAN!" ancamnya.

"_Hai', hai'_. Tapi, sebelum itu, coba lihat—" _Lion_ merogoh saku celananya, membiarkan Oikawa menyumpah sekali lagi dan menjatuhkan butiran peluru ke lantai. Wajah sang politikus memucat bersamaan dengan hadirnya seringai di bibir kedua Binatang Buas.

Masayuki Oikawa mundur beberapa langkah, gemetaran setengah mati karena menyadari bahwa dirinya telah terkepung. Senapannya telah dibajak, pelurunya diambil, sedangkan ia hanya sendirian.

"AAAAARRGGGHHH!"

Pria itu menarik pelatuk senapannya sembari memejamkan mata, memuntahkan sebuah peluru dari moncong senjata itu—yang dengan cepat dapat dihindari _Lion_. _Wolf_ melesat ke arah sang politikus, kemudian memukul tengkuk si pria dan membiarkannya tak sadarkan diri.

"Lama sekali," komentar suara pria lain, terdengar keki karena terlalu bosan menunggu.

Baik _Lion_ maupun _Wolf_ lantas menoleh, menemukan _Magician_ tengah mendekati mereka. Bibirnya sedikit tertekuk, menandakan bahwa ia sedang tak menikmati alur permainan.

"Maaf _deh_, maaf," sahut _Lion_ sembari terkekeh kekanakan.

"Kalian terlalu santai. Biro sebentar lagi tiba."

"Hehehe, maaf, oke? Tak bakal kami ulangi." _Wolf_ menimbrung seraya membentuk cengiran kecil.

_Magician_ hanya menghela napas, mencoba memaklumi tingkah kedua rekannya. Pria bertopeng itu ganti mengamati Masayuki Oikawa, kemudian menadahkan tangannya pada _Wolf_. Rekannya itu lantas menyerahkan kartu tarot nomor lima belas yang ia pegang, kemudian membiarkan _Magician _mengambil alih lampu sorot utama.

"Menyedihkan sekali," _Magician_ berlutut, kemudian menyelipkan kartu tarot itu di dalam saku jas Masayuki Oikawa, "kau bahkan tak mengerti cara membaca tarot. Dan sekarang, kartu itu telah berbalik padamu. Kali ini, kau lah _iblis_nya, Masayuki-_san_."

.

.

"Sakuma-_san_! Suara tembakan!" Odagiri berseru.

"Aku tahu!" Sakuma mendecih, berusaha mengesampingkan segala kemungkinan yang bakal terjadi.

Ia mempercepat larinya, berharap bahwa mereka tak lagi tertinggal. Ketika mereka tiba di tikungan terakhir (menurut cetak biru), Sakuma melihat sebuah tubuh bersandar pada dinding, terkulai begitu saja. Pria itu mempercepat larinya, kemudian berhenti tepat di depan tubuh tersebut sembari menodongkan _dominator_-nya. Namun, pria itu mendadak geming, tak jua menarik pelatuk senjatanya. Alih-alih, Sakuma malah menurunkan _dominator_-nya, menunggu seluruh rekannya berhasil mencapai tubuh itu dan menahan napas mereka.

"Masayuki Oikawa berhasil ditemukan," ujar Sakuma, melunturkan ketegangan.

"Sebentar, Sakuma-_san_." Alain berlutut di depan politikus itu, kemudian memungut sesuatu yang menyembul dari sakunya—hanya untuk kembali menahan napasnya.

"... Sang Iblis," pria itu mendesis tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari kartu yang ia pungut.

Miyoshi mendengus kecil, entah bermaksud menghina atau hanya sekadar refleks. "Tebakan_nya_ tepat," jeda tercipta sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan, "_menuntun keadilan pada pusat dosa._ Teka-teki tarot itu selesai di sini."

.

.

"Aku mengerti."

Miyō memutus sambungan kakaknya melalui _wristcom_, kemudian menengadah. Langit sudah berwarna keemasan dan mentari kini memancarkan sinar oranye terang. Padahal, saat bertarung dengan _Magician_, mentari masih berada di atas kepalanya.

Helaan napas meluncur dari bibirnya dan ia menggenggam susu kalengnya lebih erat.

"Mereka masih belum tertangkap, kah?"

.

.

Jitsui kali ini menepuk tangannya cukup meriah, entah berupaya mengapresiasi atau mengejek kerja keras Divisi Satu dan Divisi Dua.

"Kalian sudah bekerja keras," cetus pria berwajah manis itu sembari mengulas senyum lebar.

"Kau kelihatan senang," Hatano mendengus.

"Aku senang karena kalian tak lagi berputar-putar dalam telapak tangan," Jitsui berkilah.

"Kita masih berputar dalam telapak tangan Tiga Binatang Buas, Jitsui," Miyoshi membalas.

Jitsui tanpa perlu bertanya memahami penuh apa yang Miyoshi maksud. Tubuhnya kembali berbalik memunggungi seluruh detektif dari Divisi Satu dan Divisi Dua, jemarinya sibuk menari di atas _keyboard_ hingga layar lab menampilkan hasil penyidikannya mengenai Masayuki Oikawa.

"Masayuki Oikawa lahir dari keluarga yang menjunjung tinggi ketentaraan. Kakeknya seorang mantan anggota militer yang kemudian membangun pabrik senjata. Ayahnya meneruskan usaha sang kakek karena merasa bahwa bisnis itu akan mendatangkan profit, tetapi anaknya memilih berbelok dan meniti karier politik," Jitsui bercerita.

"Tak perlu basa-basi," Miyoshi kembali memotong bosan. "Apa saja temuanmu?"

"Setidaknya, lima bulan lalu, mobil-mobil tokoh pemerintah Jepang tersorot dalam rekaman menuju blok mati. Tetapi, aku ragu praktik itu baru terjadi _tepat_ lima bulan lalu—kurasa, praktiknya jauh lebih lama dari itu," ujar Jitsui tenang.

"Lalu?"

"Empat bulan lalu, Masayuki Oikawa terlihat sering berkunjung ke blok mati—aku sudah menyimpan rekaman yang menyorot mobilnya. Dan, jika diingat kembali, Hatano-_san_ yang memeriksa CCTV pabrik bilang bahwa rekaman yang menyoroti bagian pintu belakang dan ruang penyimpanan ditemukan dalam keadaan tak lengkap."

"_Aah_," Hatano tampak setengah bosan kala mengonfirmasi pernyataan itu. "Kalau kuingat lagi, rekaman CCTV yang rusak dimulai dari empat bulan lalu," katanya lagi.

"Tepat sasaran, eh?" Jitsui menyeringai miring, menunjukkan sedikit sisi gelap yang ia punya.

"Itu belum cukup, sepertinya," Odagiri angkat bicara, sangsi dengan hal-hal yang disampaikan Jitsui.

"_Hai', hai',_ Inspektur Tobisaki." Jitsui kembali mengetik, mengabaikan kerutan di dahi Odagiri dan menampilkan kasus-kasus penembakan liar yang telah ia simpan.

"Penembakan liar terhadap imigran gelap dimulai sekitar tiga bulan lalu," jeda tarikan napas, "dan itu bertepatan dengan waktu ketika para mahasiswa yang terikat dalam organisasi anti-SIByL baru dikontak para petinggi pemerintahan. _Three Beasts_ baru beraksi sekitar satu–dua bulan lalu di blok mati yang sama. Apa analisis kalian detektif sekalian?"

"Tak perlu bertanya pun kau harusnya mampu menebaknya bukan, Jitsui?" Miyoshi terkekeh, membuat sudut bibir pria berwajah manis itu kembali merangkak naik. Pria berponi flamboyan itu meletakkan kakinya kirinya di atas pahanya, kemudian menuturkan spekulasinya. "Dalang dari pencurian senapan maupun pelaku dari penembakan liar itu bukan _Three Beasts_," katanya tegas, memancing kerutan di dahi para detektif lain.

"Spekulasiku begini: Masayuki Oikawa berupaya menemui para politikus itu di blok mati atas inisiatifnya sendiri. Ia menginginkan _sesuatu_ dari mereka dan menawarkan _sesuatu_ pada mereka."

Marie menahan napasnya lebih dulu. "... senapan itu."

"Tepat." Miyoshi menyahut. "Orang itu sendirilah yang menawarkan senapannya—atau mungkin, merekalah yang meminta Masayuki Oikawa untuk menyerahkan sejumlah senapan padanya. Dengan demikian, Masayuki Oikawa bisa mendapatkan hal yang ia inginkan dari mereka."

"... tapi, kerusakan rekaman CCTV?" Alain bertanya.

"Untuk menipu Biro jika nantinya diadakan penyidikan, kan?" Gamou lebih dulu menjawab, mulai mengerti dan terbawa pada alur.

"Sekalipun memang senapan itu memang dari pabriknya, dia ingin agar dirinya terlepas dari daftar tersangka. _Keh_." Hatano ikut menyeletuk.

"Para politikus itu kemudian menerima senapan dari Masayuki Oikawa," Jean menggantung kalimatnya.

"Dan menyerahkannya pada mahasiswa itu," Aaron Price menyelesaikan kalimat itu.

"Lalu meminta mereka untuk menarik pelatuknya ke arah para imigran," Raymond mendesis.

"Tapi, kenapa imigran?" Marie melirih.

"Jika ini melibatkan penduduk Jepang, hukum akan langsung memprosesnya dan penyidikan akan dilakukan." Miyō tanpa diduga angkat bicara, rautnya teramat datar. "Tetapi,karena korbannya adalah 'penduduk luar', apalagi yang masuk secara ilegal, kalaupun mereka lenyap tanpa jejak, bisa dipastikan tak ada yang akan mencari mereka. Tempat ini masih penuh dengan orang yang sebusuk selokan."

Miyoshi memamerkan senyum miring sebelum membalasnya, "Tak ada tempat di dunia ini yang tidak berisi bajingan, _Imotou_."

"Lalu, kenapa ada perempuan imigran juga dalam kediaman Masayuki Oikawa?" Marie masih tak mengerti.

"Pikirkan lagi, Marie-_san_," Miyō menyeletuk, mengabaikan kakaknya dan terlihat telah mengerti ke mana arah kasus tersebut, "menurutmu apa yang diberikan orang-orang itu pada Masayuki Oikawa?"

Hening menyergap mereka kala sebuah benang merah menghubungkan kejadian demi kejadian: Masayuki Oikawa meminta _sesuatu_ pada kelompok politikus itu; perempuan-perempuan imigran itu, lalu kelompok politikus itu menerima senapan dari Masayuki Oikawa sebagai barang barter.

Marie membekap mulutnya, menyadari betapa kotornya kasus kali ini. Gelap dan berlumpur: dan di saat yang sama tak dapat tersentuh—karena para pelakunya merupakan orang-orang atas di perpolitikan.

"... tetapi, itu tak memberikan jawaban mengenai tujuan asli mereka," cetus Johann Bauer yang sedari tadi diam.

"Aku akan menginterogasinya." Miyō beranjak dari kursinya, rautnya tak terbaca. "Aku akan menanyakannya langsung pada Masayuki Oikawa dan membuatnya buka mulut."

"Miyō,"

Panggilan dari Miyoshi secara mendadak membuat gadis berambut brunet itu tersentak. Matanya sontak terarah lurus pada kakak laki-lakinya, membiarkan pandang mereka bertemu dan ia segera menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu tengah serius menatapnya.

"Jangan biarkan _psycho-pass_-mu memburuk," pesan pria itu.

Miyō tak segera menjawab, suaranya lenyap entah di mana. Tetapi, ketika ia berhasil mendapatkannya kembali, ia hanya bisa mengucapkan kesinisan—yang sangat _dirinya_ sekali.

"Jangan meremehkanku, _Penegak_," cetus sang dara ketus.

Gadis itu melangkah keluar, diikuti oleh Marie dan Raymond Grane. Miyoshi terkekeh kecil kala eksistensi adiknya lenyap dalam ruangan, menyadari bahwa gadis itu telah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri setelah sebelumnya diserang syok yang teramat keras.

"Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih."

.

.

"KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI!"

"Tenangkan diri Anda."

"MESIN SEPERTIMU TAK PERLU BICA—!"

"Jangan berteriak."

Miyō mengusir _drone_ yang berada di depan sel Masayuki Oikawa, kemudian menatap pria itu datar. "Telinga kami tidak tuli buat mendengar ocehanmu," cetusnya.

"Ha!" Masayuki Oikawa terbahak, tangannya kembali memukul sel kacanya kuat-kuat dan memelototi sang dara. "Keluarkan aku! Aku tak bersalah! _Mereka_ yang bersalah!"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan kami, Masayuki Oikawa." Miyō tak mengubah raut wajahnya yang masih sedatar air. "Darimana kau mendapat perempuan-perempuan imigran itu? Bagaimana caramu menyekap mereka?"

"Mereka?" Pria itu tertawa dengan nada yang mengerikan, entah apa menertawakan apa. "Kau sudah menemukan mereka, huh? _Sasuga_, Biro Keamanan Publik."

"Aku tak butuh pujianmu."

Namun, Oikawa Masayuki tak menghiraukan. Tawanya semakin menjadi dan tangannya mencengkram rambutnya. "Harusnya aku tahu kalau mereka menjebakku. Ya! Mereka menjebakku buat senapan itu! Bajingan-bajingan itu ...!"

Manik jelaga Miyō sedikit memicing kala mendengar ocehan sang politikus. "Apa yang kaumaksud adalah rekan-rekan politikmu—yang menerima senapanmu?"

"Hah?" Masayuki Oikawa mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sang detektif tak mengerti sebelum kembali menyeringai mengerikan. "Begitu rupanya! Kau sudah tahu juga! Hahahaha! Selain mendapatkanku, mereka juga berhasil menyeret yang lain!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu?"

"_Three Beasts_!" Masayuki Oikawa memekik sinting. "Dia menjebakku dan yang lain! Hahahaha! Aku harusnya tahu ... aku harusnya tahu!"

"... hoo?" Miyō sempat tak menemukan suaranya ketika politikus itu menyebutkan kelompok buronan yang ditujunya. "Apa yang mereka lakukan, eh?"

"_Mereka_ tahu pertukaran _kami_!" Politikus itu tertawa, melengking dengan nada seperti psikopat. "_Mereka_ datang dengan penawaran; akan kubersihkan warnamu, dan gantinya, berikan senapanmu." Dan tawanya kembali meluncur deras.

"Kau tak akan mengerti, Nona Kecil," kekeh Masayuki Oikawa begitu tawanya mereda. "Hidup sebagai politikus berarti: kau harus berenang di lumpur tanpa membiarkan dirimu terhisap ke dalamnya—tanpa memperlihatkan jas kotormu di depan publik."

"Tapi, kautahu apa yang mereka bilang? _Kau tak akan mampu melakukannya!_ Orang-orang itu bilang begitu padaku!" Masayuki Oikawa menggelengkan kepalanya, bibirnya masih membentuk cengiran mengerikan selayaknya psikopat. "Aku berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk mempertahankan diri dan keluargaku. Bisnis seperti pabrik senjata tak bakal laku di era SIByL!"

"Dan itu membuat _warna_mu semakin memburuk, eh?" Miyō menebak lirih.

"Ya." Namun, entah bagaimana Masayuki Oikawa masih mampu mempertahankan cengiran sintingnya. "Tapi, aku berhasil menemukan cara untuk memulihkan _warna_ku!"

Tangannya ia kepalkan di depan pintu kaca, menatap gadis muda di depannya yang tak bergerak walau hanya satu inci. "Memukuli mereka bisa membuat _warna_ku bersih! **(17)** Tak pernah terbayangkan!" Ia kembali tertawa-tawa seolah telah menemukan kunci dari seluruh jawaban hidupnya. "Bisa kaubayangkan? Hanya dengan memukuli merekalah, aku bisa merasa seluruh beban ini lenyap. _Warna_ku menjadi bersih—walau itu masih harus diimbangi dengan konsultasi. Tapi, aku berhasil menjaganya!"

"Istriku bilang aku gila. Dia selalu menjerit saat aku memukulinya—sampai akhirnya tubuhnya membeku tak peduli berapa kali kupukuli."

Marie membekap mulutnya lagi, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Kedua manik Raymond tampak membeliak, seperti hendak keluar kala mendengarnya. Namun, entah bagaimana Miyō tetap bergeming, tak mengubah sedikitpun raut wajahnya.

"Lalu?" Gadis itu bertanya; selayaknya robot tanpa hati.

"Aku hanya perlu mengatakan bahwa ia sakit." Kekehan pria itu kian deras. "Dan, jasadnya pun dibakar—tanpa perlu autopsi."

"Aku tak punya anak, dan tak pernah memiliki pelayan lagi sejak Sistem SIByL diresmikan." **(18)** Pria itu menarik napas sejenak—hanya untuk membeberkan kebenaran yang lebih mengerikan. "Tapi, aku memerlukan itu lagi: sensasi itu! Pemukulan itu! Aku memerlukannya untuk membersihkan _warna_ku!"

"Dan kau menawarkan itu, eh?" Miyō memotong, menatap sang politikus tajam. "Kau datang ke blok mati, ke tempat berkumpulnya beberapa politikus Jepang, untuk mengajukan pertukaran senapan itu, kan?"

Sempat tercipta jeda dalam interogasi mereka, membuat ketegangan kian mencekik dan meledak ketika tawa psiko Masayuki Oikawa pecah.

"Para politikus itu butuh hiburan setelah kerja keras, kautahu?" Pria itu kembali tertawa keras, menusuk telinga para detektif Biro. "Menonton dua orang beradu jotos di blok mati cuma bagian kecil untuk menghibur kami di penghujung hari! Ini tak ada bedanya dengan orang yang menonton tayangan media setiap malam sebelum tidur!"

"Kau!"

Miyō lebih dulu menahan Raymond, menyuruhnya untuk kembali mundur sebelum kembali mengajukan tanya. "Dan ganti dari pertukaran itu ..."

"Ya! Mereka memberiku para perempuan itu. Mereka bebas kupukuli atau apapun. Hebat, bukan? Selama _psycho-pass_-ku bersih, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan!"

"Darimana mereka mendapatkan perempuan itu?" tanya sang dara.

"Mana kutahu. Aku tak peduli darimana mereka mendapatkan orang-orang itu," jawabnya sembari menyelipkan kekehan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang mereka lakukan pada senapan itu?"

"Aku juga tak peduli." Masayuki Oikawa menjawab, masih dikendalikan oleh kesintingannya. "Mereka hanya bilang bahwa itu akan sangat berguna untuk mereka, dan aku tak peduli detailnya—selama mereka menggenapi janji mereka: untuk mengirimkan perempuan-perempuan itu dan tetap tutup mulut."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan _Three Beasts_?"

Secara ajaib, tawa Masayuki Oikawa berhenti. Ia memandangi perempuan mungil di depannya, lekat-lekat hingga menempel pada pintu kaca lalu menyeringai kecil. "Jadi, kau belum tahu soal itu, eh, Nona Muda?"

Tawanya baru meledak pada detik berikutnya. "Bahkan incaran _Wolf_ sekalipun tak dapat menebaknya, eh? Kau tak seperti yang orang itu bicarakan. Hahahaha!"

Miyō geming di tempat, kemudian melangkah maju dan menekan sesuatu di pintu kaca yang memisahkan mereka. Aliran listrik tanpa diduga mengalir ke seluruh tubuh Masayuki Oikawa, membuat yang bersangkutan memekik dan terjembab ke lantai. Sang dara kemudian membuka pintu kaca tersebut, kemudian masuk ke dalam dan menginjak keras tubuh pria itu. Masayuki Oikawa kembali memekik, kepalanya mendongak dan ngeri lantas menyergap seluruh tengkuknya. Miyō menodongkan moncong _dominator_ ke arahnya, lengkap dengan pandangan sebeku musim dingin dan manik berkilau kehijauan.

[ **_"Koefisien kriminalnya 303. Dia adalah sasaran tindakan penegakan hukum. Mode penegakan hukum: _Lethal Eliminator_. Bidik dengan hati-hati dan habisi sasaran."_** ]

"_Ha_!" Miyō mencibir, terdengar puas sekaligus keji. "Apanya yang bersih? _Warna_mu sebusuk lumpur begini. Menyedihkan!"

"Aku tak peduli soal apa yang kaulakukan dan kautukarkan," Miyō menggeram, dendamnya begitu mencekik leher, "terserah padamu karena kau bakal mempertanggungjawabkan itu pada SIByL!"

"Tapi!" Gadis itu mendekatkan _dominator_-nya, siap menarik pelatuk senjata tersebut. Pandangan matanya kian membeliak, memperlihatkan api dendam yang sudah lama ia pupuk dalam sanubarinya.

"_Three Beasts_ ...," gadis itu menggemelutukkan giginya keras, menaikkan oktaf suaranya, "... DI MANA DAN APA TUJUAN MEREKA KALI INI!? DI MANA _WOLF_!?"

Masayuki Oikawa memandangi moncong senjata itu ngeri, menelan ludah ketika matanya nyaris terbutakan cahaya berwarna kehijauan terang dan memekik keras.

"PELABUHAN!" Pria itu menarik napas sejenak sebelum meneruskan dengan terburu. "M- mereka meminta senapan dari pabrikku dalam jumlah yang cukup besar. Aku pernah tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka! Mereka bilang akan melelangnya pada orang lain di belakang pelabuhan yang tak terpakai!"

Miyō geming di tempatnya berdiri, tak bicara ketika Mata SIByL kembali memperbarui keputusan penghakimannya.

[ **_"Koefisien Kriminalnya 298. Ancaman hukuman target telah diperbaharui. Mode penegakan hukum: _Non-Lethal Paralyzer_. Bidik dengan tenang dan buat sasaran pingsan."_** ]

Miyō mendengus sinis. "Beruntung sekali kau; hukumanmu diperbaharui setelah menjawabnya."

Gadis itu menembak sang politikus, membiarkan tubuh pria itu menegang sejenak dan lunglai karena kehilangan kesadaran.

"Miyō!" Raymond menyusul gadis itu, merasa kembali cemas dengan apa yang dilakukan sang dara. "Apa yang kaulakukan!?"

"SIByL yang menyuruhku," sahut gadis itu tenang. "Landasan hukum di negara ini adalah Sistem SIByL. Dia yang memutuskan segalanya. Aku menembaknya sesuai prosedur hukum yang berlaku, ini adalah penghakiman yang sebenarnya—bukan penghakiman seperti yang _Three Beasts_ lakukan."

Marie tak berkata apa-apa, tetapi menyadari apa yang dimaksud atasannya: ia masih waras. Ia masih seorang detektif dan penegak hukum. Ia tak terbutakan dendam dan tetap menegakkan hukum yang berlaku.

"Raymond-_san_, Marie-_san_, hubungi lab dan minta bantuan Divisi Satu," Miyō menatap keduanya tajam, ada api dalam kedua manik jelaganya. "_Three Beasts_ ada di pelabuhan tak terpakai."

"Tapi, bisa saja—"

"Di dekat sini ada pelabuhan tak terpakai." Gadis itu menyela. "Kita akan mengepung mereka lagi. Kali ini, akan kupastikan kita menangkap mereka—demi tegaknya hukum."

.

.

Sirine polisi melengking di sepanjang jalan. Semua mobil menyingkir ketika beberapa mobil polisi melewati mereka—diikuti dua buah truk besar dan beberapa _drone_ milik Biro Keamanan Publik.

Miyō menatap ke luar jendela, entah memikirkan apa. Alain yang tengah menyetir tampak was-was, sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah gadis itu—hanya untuk menemukan kebuntuan. Mata Miyō segelap langit malam: kelam dan tak terbaca.

"Apa kau cemas?" tanya Alain, menyuarakan pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya.

Miyō tak bereaksi, tetapi maniknya terlihat bergulir ke arah Alain melalui kaca jendela. Bibirnya mengulum senyum, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Sama sekali tidak."

"Daripada merasa cemas, aku justru merasa senang," senyum itu perlahan luntur, berganti menjadi seringai hewan buas yang telah menemukan mangsanya, "akhirnya, dendam ini tuntas. Hari ini, aku akan menangkap mereka dan melihat siapa yang ada di balik topeng mereka."

"_Wolf_, maksudmu?" Alain menebak.

"Terutama dia." Miyō menjawab. "Kupastikan, orang yang pertama membuka topengnya adalah aku."

"... aku paham." Pria berkebangsaan Prancis itu menghela napas lelah. "Tapi, tetap saja, jangan gegabah lagi, oke?"

Miyō tak segera menjawab. Ia memilih menolehkan kepalanya lebih dulu, memamerkan senyum tulus pada sang rekan kerja sebelum membalasnya dengan janji, "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Alain-_san_."

.

.

Seluruh divisi segera berpencar ketika sampai di titik teraman di dekat pelabuhan—Miyō yang mengusulkan agar tak langsung tiba di pelabuhan, agar tak memancing kecurigaan dan kewaspadaan. Mereka mengendap-endap menuju belakang pelabuhan, bersembunyi di antara kontainer-kontainer besar yang besinya telah berkarat.

Miyō melirik beberapa kali, mencoba mencari tanda kehidupan. Malam mempersulit penglihatan mereka, tetapi seluruh divisi terlalu keras kepala untuk mundur.

Pintu di bagian belakang tiba-tiba terbuka, membuat ketegangan kian memberatkan bahu mereka. Masing-masing detektif lantas mengeratkan genggamannya pada _dominator_, kemudian meneguk ludah sendiri demi melunturkan rasa cemas. _Drone-drone_ segera diarahkan dan mengepung orang-orang tersebut, membuat kepanikan pecah dalam pelabuhan yang sunyi.

"Aneh ..." Sakuma mendesis, merasakan keganjilan.

Namun, sebelum mampu menganalisis apa yang terjadi, Miyō lebih dulu maju dan melesat ke arah kepanikan. Yang lain hanya bisa menyumpah sebelum mengikuti sang gadis.

"Jangan bergerak!" ancamnya seraya mengarahkan _dominator_.

"HIII!"

"Nyalakan lampu kemari!" Gadis itu berteriak.

_Drone_ yang mengepung mereka melakukan perintah sang Inspektur. Cahaya lantas menerangi pelabuhan, menyinari wajah orang-orang itu—hanya untuk menambah keterkejutan.

"Anda ...," Miyō meneguk ludah tak percaya, "... dari Departemen Ekonomi, kan!?"

"Inspektur dari Departemen Kesejahteraan?!"

"Anggota dari Departemen Kesehatan!?"

"HII! J- jangan tembak!" Salah satu dari mereka memekik ngeri. "Kami ... kami dijanjikan senjata jika kami kemari! Kami tak bersalah!"

Menyadari keganjilan itu, Sakuma dengan cepat berteriak. "Suruh mereka masuk mobil tahanan! Yang lain, segera periksa seluruh kontainer yang ada!"

"Tidak. Jangan kontainer," Miyoshi tanpa diduga menyela. Mata kucingnya mencari-cari seluruh sudut pelabuhan sebelum menunjuk ke sebuah arah. "Yang itu. Warnanya terlihat baru dan tidak ada karatan di luarnya."

Seluruh detektif saling pandang, kemudian mengangguk pasti. Gamou Jiro, Aaron Price, dan Alain dengan segera menggiring seluruh terduga menuju mobil tahanan. Begitu semuanya telah masuk, mobil itu segera pergi secara otomatis dan diikuti dengan seluruh _drone_ yang sebelumnya mengantar mereka.

Sakuma lebih dulu mendekati kontainer kecil yang Miyoshi tunjuk. Dari ukurannya saja memang ganjil. Ketika seluruh kontainer terbengkalai yang ada di sana berukuran raksasa, kontainer itu hanya berukurang seperempatnya. Dan seperti katanya, warnanya terlihat baru dan tanpa karatan di luarnya.

Pria berambut jelaga itu melirik seluruh rekannya, menunggu anggukan dari mereka sebelum membukanya secara cepat dan melesat mundur. Seluruh divisi segera mengacungkan _dominator_ mereka, bersiap dengan apa yang akan muncul. Namun, alih-alih ledakan (seperti apa yang mereka perkirakan), sebuah rekaman hologram merpati muncul dari sana.

_"Selamat malam, seluruh detektif Biro Keamanan Publik."_

"Suara _Magician_!?" Marie mendesis tak percaya.

_"Dikarenakan sebuah halangan, kami rasa kami tak bisa datang dalam pelelangan senjata malam ini. Karena itu, kami memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya."_ Hologram merpati itu tampak mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. _"Jadi, sebagai ganti atas rasa penyesalan kami, kami akan memberikan seluruh senjata yang kami dapat dari Masayuki Oikawa—juga orang-orang yang sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan senjata kuno itu. Mereka adalah orang-orang terpandang yang punya catatan koefisien kriminal yang baik—tapi, kurasa kalian harus memeriksanya lagi; dengan _dominator_, sebelum benar-benar memercayai catatan koefisien kriminal yang mereka palsukan sendiri. Sampai jumpa lagi, para detektif Biro."_

Menyadari kegagalan yang telah menimpa mereka, Miyō memelototkan matanya, kemudian meninju sebuah kontainer terdekat hingga suaranya memecah hening—sebuah refleks akibat kemarahan yang membakar sekujur tubuhnya.

"BAJINGAAAAN!"

.

.

"Dengan demikian," Odagiri berupaya mengakhiri pidatonya dalam konferensi pers terbuka pagi itu—setelah semalam ia dan seluruh rekannya berupaya menangkap _Three Beasts_, "dengan adanya kasus ini, kami akan kembali mengecek seluruh koefisien kriminal pejabat di seluruh Jepang. Kami juga akan lebih ketat lagi dalam memeriksa koefisien kriminal para pejabat secara ketat. Untuk menghindari adanya pemalsuan dalam catatan koefisien kriminal dan menegakkan Sistem SIByL. Demikian dari Biro."

"Saya punya pertanyaan," seorang pria bertopi sedikit kusam dan berkacamata bulat berdiri dari tempatnya berdiri, "lantas, bagaimana dengan _Three Beasts_? Apa yang akan Biro lakukan pada mereka setelah mereka membongkar praktik kotor orang-orang atas seperti ini?"

"Biro akan mencari mereka lagi dan menindak mereka," Odagiri menjawab yakin. "Mereka tetaplah kelompok kriminal. Hukum SIByL adalah landasan hukum utama dan tertinggi di negara ini. Melakukan tindakan di luar hukum yang ditetapkan SIByL adalah bagian dari kriminalitas. Jadi, kami akan tetap mencari mereka dan menindak mereka—suatu hari nanti."

Pria bertopi itu menundukkan kepalanya sopan, berterima kasih karena pertanyaannya telah dijawab. Ia kembali duduk, memotret para Inspektur Biro yang hadir di depannya, dan tersenyum penuh enigma.

.

.

"Pada akhirnya," Gamou bergumam sendiri, "mereka kembali lepas, eh?"

"Apa?" Miyō yang tengah membereskan barang-barangnya melirik ke arah lelaki itu dengan dahi berkerut. "Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Gamou-_san_?"

"Sedikit." Pria itu menjawab sembari mengetuk-ngetuk bidak prajurit yang ia pegang sejak tadi. "_Three Beasts_ masih di luar sana dan kita belum menemukan petunjuk apapun. Bukankah itu aneh, Inspektur?"

"Heee," Miyō berjalan ke arah sang pria dan melirik papan catur yang sejak tadi Gamou mainkan seorang diri, "apa kaupunya spekulasi mengenai mereka, Gamou-_san_?"

"_Yaah_," pria itu semakin tak terbaca, "coba bayangkan, Inspektur. Ini adalah tahun keempat mereka dalam membuat Jepang gempar. Setiap kali mereka muncul, mereka selalu mengangkat kasus lain yang lebih besar dari apa yang mereka tunjukkan—seperti mengarahkan kita pada kejahatan lain. Kemudian, ketika kita selesai menemukan benang merahnya, mereka lenyap begitu saja. Bukankah ... mereka lebih daripada kriminal biasa?"

"Apa maksudmu," manik jelaga Miyō sedikit memicing kala bertanya, "apa menurutmu mereka _putih_?"

Gamou lama tak menjawab. Tangannya tanpa diduga menepuk lembut puncak kepala sang dara dan tersenyum lebar, "Tentu tidak, Inspektur-_dono_."

Miyō perlu waktu meresapi senyum itu sebelum memprotes, "Kan kubilang, jangan panggil dengan sebutan begitu, _moouu_."

"Hahaha. Baik, baik, Inspektur Katsuhiko-_san_."

"Gamou-_saaan_."

Pria itu kembali tertawa kecil, kemudian menurunkan tangannya dari kepala sang dara dan menatap atasannya tenang. "Aku tak akan berpaling pada yang _hitam_, Inspektur," katanya.

Lama mereka bertatapan tanpa sepatah kata—hingga Miyō menghela napas panjang. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku duluan. Hari ini aku punya kencan."

"_Hai', hai'_. Hati-hati di jalan ya, Inspektur!"

Gamou membiarkan gadis itu memisuh beberapa kali soal panggilannya yang tak berubah—yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa kecil. Tetapi, ketika sang dara menghilang dari pandangnya, raut wajah pria itu berubah dan menggelap.

"Kencan, eh?" Gamou bergumam sendiri dan tersenyum penuh enigma. "Dia sepertinya punya banyak waktu setelah kasus ini selesai."

Pria itu mengingat kembali seluruh ucapan dan tindakan Inspekturnya. Mengingat juga fakta bahwa Miyō sempat berada seorang diri di kediaman Masayuki Oikawa sebelum seluruh Divisi Satu dan Divisi Dua Biro sampai di sana.

"Tidak mungkin Inspektur tidak bertemu mereka," kekeh pria itu lirih. "Dia pasti bertemu dengan Para Binatang Buas. Yang paling mungkin adalah _Wolf_, _Lion_ dan _Magician_ hanyalah umpan yang digunakan untuk menarik Inspektur Katsuhiko ke sana."

Pria itu memindahkan sebuah bidak ke arah lain seraya mempertahankan senyumnya. "Kemudian, dia mungkin memberi hipnotis atau obat tertentu pada Inspektur," tangannya kembali memindahkan bidak yang sama dan memakan bidak lain, "lalu melakukan sesuatu padanya. Salah satunya seperti: _apa yang telah berhasil Biro temukan?_ Pasti begitu."

Kekehannya semakin kentara, tetapi tenggelam karena sunyinya kantor Biro Keamanan Publik. Dalam kesempatan itu, Gamou menyelami permainan caturnya, menimbang cukup lama sebelum sampai di suatu kemungkinan.

"Inspektur Katsuhiko adalah _putih_," putusnya. "Tetapi, dia dimanfaatkan oleh _Three Beasts_, dan kini menjadi _abu-abu_."

"_Three Beasts_," pria itu menjatuhkan sebuah bidak tanpa melunturkan senyumnya, "sudah dipastikan _hitam_."

.

.

Sakuma membiarkan jemarinya sibuk di atas _keyboard_. Keramaian sudah absen dari kantor Biro, seperti halnya ruangan Divisi Satu—yang kini sudah seperti kuburan. Maniknya terlihat tegas, tetapi ada sesuatu yang terbaca di baliknya. Sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata, terutama ketika ia mengetik baris terakhir laporan yang akan ia serahkan pada Pimpinan Yuuki.

[ Dengan adanya kejadian ini, undang-undang yang mengatur kepemilikan persenjataan akan lebih ditingkatkan. Para politikus juga akan menjalani serangkaian pengecekan _psycho-pass_ untuk membuktikan keaslian _track record_ mereka. Bagi yang diketahui memalsukan catatan koefisien kriminal, akan segera ditindak dengan: dimasukkan ke dalam tahanan, melalui interogasi, dan rehabilitasi hingga _psycho-pass_ mereka cukup jernih untuk kembali berbaur dengan masyarakat. Dan kelompok kriminal kelas berat, _Three Beasts_, hingga saat ini, masih belum tertangkap.

Inspektur Divisi Satu Biro Keamanan Publik,

Sakuma ]

.

.

**to be continued?**

.

.

Keterangan:

**(15)**: diambil dari laman .

**(16)**: diambil dari kalimat yang Miyoshi katakan dalam _preview_ episode 2.

**(17)**: Mengarah pada kasus Kanehara Yuji dalam anime Psycho Pass S1 episode 3.

**(18)**: Hanya bagian dari spekulasi saya kalau di masa ini tidak ada pelayan, tetapi ada hologram yang bertugas untuk urusan rumah tangga seperti yang dimiliki oleh Tsunemori Akane.

.

a/n: AKHIRNYA KELAR BAGIAN INI AAKBFSHSFKDUSHFKLJHSGHEKDKSJ TERIMA KASIH TUHANKU AAAAAAAA AKU SENANG BISA NYELESEIN BAGIAN KASUS INI HHHHHHH /bener-bener terharu/

Makasih banyak juga buat semua pembaca dan orang-orang yang terlibat dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Veritasofia sayank qu, makasih udah sering kugangguin pas masih nulis ini akdbsjahfkj. You're the one who encourage me to publish this, kalau bukan karena kamu, ide ini nggak bakal diseriusin sampe jadi sampe sini aaaaa. I owe you my life :")) maaf juga di sini HataJitsu-nya dikiiit banget wwww, aku emang ngga pengen sampe banyak romansanya kalo pas lagi kasus hehe (tapi tenang aja, kan masih tu bi kontinu ;) /APASI). Semangat juga sayangku!

Kedua, makasih banyak buat temenku si bucin Kamui HEHEHE :")) semangat kkn-nya ya, sayangku! Makasih pernah mau jawab pas kutanya-tanya gajelas pas lagi studi tur ksfhksfhkslj :")) semoga lain kali bisa bikinin kamu Kamui x Akane HEHEHE /WOI.

Ketiga, untuk Hifumi sayank yang udah mau dispam DM-nya soal hc dark pp!au HEHEHE :"))) maaf banget suka nyampahin + mana gajelas ksfjfshk. Maaf juga belum bisa masukin OC-mu di sini soalnya udah fix plotnya :"))) semoga lain kali kita bisa kolab ;)) /HEH.

Dan terakhir, buat para pembaca yang udah berkunjung dan memberi komentar mengenai fanfiksi ini, terima kasih banyak sudah bersedi menyelam dalam dunia buatan saya :")) saya merasa sangat terhormat telah berhasil membuat dunia ini secara utuh dan membawa kalian masuk ke dalamnya. Terima kasih juga sejauh ini nggak ada yang keberatan sama keberadaan OC saya tersayang aka Miyō! Kami mengucapkan terima kasih banyak! :D

Terakhir, silakan tunggu chapter terakhir besok aka epilog untuk seluruh penjelasan yang (barangkali) terlewat, ya! Semoga kalian tetap bersedia bersabar menunggu chapter terakhir!

Lho, ini belum terakhir?

Menurut kalian? ;) /HALAH /DISERBU RAME RAME.

-Salam-

Profe Fest


	6. Epilog

**_agathokakological_**

**Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji**

**Psycho-Pass milik Gen Urobuchi dan I.G. Production**

**Warn: OC, saltik, ****_JGA in Psycho-Pass!AU_**** (hasil curhat bareng sama veritasofia di zaman ****_baheula_****, ****_arigathanks_**** kawan qu! uwu), barangkali OOC, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_**

.

.

Miyō mengangkat tinggi gelasnya yang berisi sampanye, tampak senang sekaligus bersemangat kala memandangi orang-orang yang berkumpul di sana. Euforia karena lama tak berjumpa barangkali, juga ditambah berakhirnya kasus yang sudah lama membuat Biro ruwet setengah mati—hari ini, adalah perayaan. Setidaknya buatnya.

"Dengan ini, kita rayakan kesuksesan kasus kali ini! Bersulang untuk Biro dan _Three Beasts_!"

"Bersulang!"

.

.

Miyō meneguk sampanye dalam gelasnya cukup cepat, kemudian menghela napas lega seolah telah mabuk hanya karena beberapa tegukan. "Untunglah kasus kali ini sukses lagi! Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya, ya!"

"Nah, nah." Amari dengan gesit mengambil gelas _tunangannya_, terlihat cemas jikalau perempuan itu mabuk. "Sebaiknya kau berhenti di sana."

"Tapi, ini kan perayaan!" Miyō bersikeras seraya berupaya merebut kembali gelasnya yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi. "Lagi pula, ini baru saja mulai dan aku belum mabuk!"

"Menurutku, begini saja kau sudah mabuk, _Sayang_," balas Amari tanpa membiarkan sang dara berhasil merebut gelasnya.

"Hati-hati," Fukumoto menyeletuk tanpa diduga, masih dengan raut sedatar papan. "Kalau gelasnya pecah, kita harus ganti."

"Fuku-_chaan_, sejak kapan kau jadi materialistis begitu, _duh_," sambar Kaminaga seraya merangkul bahu sang kawan sok akrab. Mulutnya sedikit memnguarkan aroma alkohol, entah sudah berapa gelas yang ia teguk. "Lagi pula, Miyō bukan anak kecil lagi. Biarkan saja dia dan minumlah!"

"Tidak. Terima kasih," tolak sang pria jangkung—masih tanpa mengubah rautnya.

"Apa sesibuk itu bekerja sebagai jurnalis?" tanya Odagiri seraya menatap Fukumoto.

"Sejak selesainya kasus _Three Beasts_, kantor sudah kembali sibuk," Fukumoto menjawab seadanya. "Jadi, aku diperintah untuk mengakhiri cuti dan kembali menginvestigasi kasus untuk diberitakan di media."

"_Aah_, begitu rupanya." Tazaki mulai bersimpati. "Maaf juga karena memintamu buat jadi _Kusanagi_ kemarin-kemarin."

Pria jangkung itu menggeleng. "Bukan masalah," jawabnya tanpa mengubah raut wajah.

"Benar sekali!" Kaminaga kembali menyambar tanpa diduga. "Yang paling penting, kasus kali ini tetap sukses! Benar, kan?"

"Jangan bilang kau sudah mabuk, Kaminaga."

"Sembarangan kau, Tazaki!" Kaminaga menyanggah cepat. "Aku ini bukan anak kecil di sebelah sana."

"_HAA_!?" Hatano sontak naik darah dan berdiri dengan tangan masih memegang gelas berisi sampanye. "Apa kaubilang tadi, BaKaminaga!?"

"_Yare, yare,_" Jitsui mendengus geli, tak berniat turun tangan melihat bibit perkelahian yang (mungkin) akan terjadi. "Seperti biasa, kalian memang tak pernah akur."

"Jika demikian, suruh _pacar_mu berhenti," cetus Miyoshi. "Seperti kata Fukumoto, kita harus mengganti kalau sampai ada barang yang rusak."

"Tak kusangka Miyoshi-_san_ ternyata cukup materialistis."

"Barang yang bisa mereka rusakkan bisa cukup banyak, Jitsui."

"_Aah_. Jadi ini karena nominal, ya? Kukira anak pertama keluarga Katsuhiko pasti punya tabungan lebih buat membayar semua itu."

Sakuma menghela napas panjang, tak berminat pada sampanye di gelasnya yang masih penuh, pun pada bincang-bincang seluruh manusia di sana. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mencuri perhatian hanya dengan sebuah kata.

"Sebentar—"

Seluruh keributan di ruangan itu sontak berhenti, atensi setiap pasang mata segera jatuh pada Sakuma yang tampak masih mengerutkan dahi. Pria berambut jelaga itu menarik napas sejenak, kemudian balas menatap tatapan seluruh manusia di ruangan tersebut dan menyuarakan tanya yang masih berputar di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa Masayuki Oikawa adalah bagian dari pelaku kasus kali ini dan bukan bagian dari korban? Bagaimana juga para pejabat itu ikut _bersalah_?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Sembilan orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh satu sama lain, terdiam hingga Miyoshi secara alami menjawab dan membiarkan lampu sorot jatuh padanya. "Karena memang mereka _bersalah_," jawab pria berponi flamboyan itu tenang.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Sakuma bersikeras, menuntut penjelasan detail.

"Masayuki Oikawa sendiri yang menukarkan senapannya pada pejabat-pejabat itu—itu fakta," Miyō menyambung, nyaris tampak datar ketika menjelaskan. "Kemudian, para pejabat itu menggunakan senapan tersebut untuk merenggut nyawa para imigran. Tetapi, seperti kebanyakan orang, mereka tak ingin menjadi yang menarik pelatuknya."

"Sebagai gantinya," Hatano menyambung tanpa diminta, "mereka mengompori sebuah kelompok yang _sejalan_ dengan mereka dan bersedia untuk menjadi dalang dari kejahatan tersebut."

"Kelompok anti-SIByL." Kaminaga menyambung, terlihat serius sekalipun bibirnya masih mengulas senyum. "Mereka menggunakan kelompok itu untuk meneguhkan kepentingan mereka sendiri dan berpura-pura tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Kemudian, berupaya memetik buahnya untuk kemakmuran mereka sendiri."

"Aku masih tak mengerti." Sakuma memegangi kepalanya, tampak buntu dengan diskusi mereka. "Buat apa juga para pejabat itu menggunakan kasus penembakan liar itu untuk kepentingan mereka? Bagaimana bisa kalian melakukan kontak dengan Masayuki Oikawa? Bagaimana—"

"Fukumoto jalannya." Amari menyela, mencuri selirik pandang penuh enigma pada rekan-rekannya.

"Hah?"

Ketiga Binatang Buas—Kaminaga, Tazaki, dan Amari—saling pandang, bertukar pikiran tanpa suara. Bibir mereka tanpa diminta mengulas senyum tipis sebelum memulai cerita—memancing horor dalam diri Sakuma.

.

.

.

_"__Masayuki Oikawa," Kaminaga meletakkan foto sang politikus di atas meja, "akhir-akhir ini berkeliaran di blok mati—tepatnya, di pertarungan tinju yang sering digelar di sana. Dengan kata lain: di tempat seluruh target kita seringkali berkumpul."_

_"__Sepertinya dia juga punya hubungan baik dengan target-target kita," cetus Tazaki seraya memperlihatkan rekaman pertemuan antar politikus dalam sebuah debat dan menghentikan rekamannya ketika mencapai bagian yang ia inginkan. "Ini bukan gestur yang mereka perlihatkan pada orang biasa, hanya pada orang-orang yang cukup dekat dengan mereka saja."_

_"__Jadi, sudah ketemu, eh?" Amari mengonfirmasi sembari menekuni seluruh hasil investigasi mereka yang bertebaran di atas meja. "Masayuki Oikawa juga terlibat dalam kasus penembakan ini. Dia, bisa dikatakan, adalah pemasok senjata yang digunakan sasaran kita untuk menembaki para imigran ini—melalui tangan para mahasiswa yang termasuk dalam kelompok anti-SIByL."_

_"__Oke!" Kaminaga tampak bersemangat. "Selesai sudah investigasi kita, eh? Saatnya bagi _Three Beasts_ beraksi lagi!"_

_"__Kita tak bisa langsung datang sebagai Binatang Buas tanpa basa-basi begitu, Kaminaga," cetus Tazaki sembari menepuk pelan puncak kepala pria itu—dengan sebuah buku._

_"_Ouch!_" Kaminaga mengaduh sejenak, tetapi tak langsung menghentikan ocehannya. "Lalu apa? Memang kaupunya ide?"_

_"__Pertarungan tinju."_

_Tiga pria itu lantas menoleh ke arah Fukumoto yang bergumam seorang diri. Si pria jangkung membiarkan dirinya menjadi pusat atensi, kemudian mengetuk foto yang menujukkan masuknya para pejabat itu ke dalam bangunan yang menjadi arena tinju—foto yang ia ambil diam-diam dengan hak sebagai jurnalis._

_"__Ini." Ia perlu jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "_Three Beasts_ bisa menggunakan alibi bahwa mereka mensponsori seorang petinju di sana dan 'tanpa sengaja' akhirnya bertemu dengan Masayuki Oikawa. Bagaimana?"_

_Tak ada jawaban. Ketiga pria itu melongo, tampak takjub—dengan wajah dungu—sebelum meledak._

_"__Kau genius, Fuku-_chan_!" Kaminaga menggebu, lebih terlihat seperti bocah daripada pria di usia tanggung. "Dengan begini, Binatang Buas bisa terlihat lebih alami saat 'bertemu' mereka!"_

_"__Harusnya kan memang begitu, Kaminaga." Tazaki menghela napas panjang sembari memijat keningnya. "Bisa-bisanya kau berpikir kita bisa langsung menghampiri mereka dengan wajah polos."_

_"__Baik, baik. Kita sudahi saja, oke?" Amari berusaha menengahi dan dengan segera merebut atensi. Pria itu berdeham sejenak sebelum meneruskan. "Kalau begitu, kita perlu seseorang ... yang tentunya punya fisik yang kuat. Yang bisa membuat 'Binatang Buas' terpukau sehingga mereka setuju mensponsori si petinju."_

_Tazaki dan Kaminaga mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan itu. Fukumoto tak bereaksi, geming tanpa mengubah rautnya yang sedatar air._

_"__Dia juga harus bukan bagian dari _Three Beasts_, sehingga Binatang Buas bisa tetap tampil lengkap saat Biro mengepung," Amari melanjutkan dengan wajah (sok) serius, "juga bukan bagian dari Biro—yaah, Biro terlalu sibuk dan tentunya bakal riskan kalau mendadak ada anggota Biro yang cuti dan menyamar di dunia bawah. Itu bisa memancing hal-hal yang tak diinginkan. Setidaknya, dia ahli dalam menyamar."_

_Tazaki dan Kaminaga lagi-lagi mengangguk menyetujui, Fukumoto masih geming di tempatnya berdiri._

_"__Dan yang terpenting," Amari menekankan, tampak dungu sekalipun penuturannya memang masuk akal, "dia harus bisa kita percayai. Dia tak bakal membocorkan mengenai _Three Beasts_, kemampuan 'unik' mereka, atau apapun."_

_Tazaki dan Kaminaga kembali mengangguk, kian terbawa dengan penuturan (tolol) Amari dan melupakan eksistensi Fukumoto yang tetap tak bereaksi apapun._

_"__Siapa yang kira-kira memenuhi persyaratan itu?"_

_Tak ada jawaban. Ketiganya saling berpandangan dan tertelan oleh hening hingga Fukumoto akhirnya menyeletuk—menegaskan bahwa dirinya masih eksis dalam ruangan tersebut._

_"__Aku saja."_

_"__EEEHH!?" Kaminaga tampak syok lebih dulu. "Kau serius, Fuku-_chan_!?"_

_Pria jangkung itu mengangguk, masih dengan wajah datar. "Aku bisa ambil cuti sebagai jurnalis. Hanya saja, aku butuh identitas baru sebagai si petinju." Itu barangkali kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkan Fukumoto di tahun tersebut._

_"__Jangan khawatir soal itu." Tazaki menyambar walau masih tampak tak percaya. "Kaubisa menyerahkannya pada kami."_

_"__Kalau begitu sepakat." Fukumoto mengangguk, menyetujui tawaran itu._

_"__Kau benar-benar serius nih?" Amari kembali bertanya, seolah menyangsikan ucapan sang rekan._

_"__Kaumau menggantikan?" Fukumoto balik bertanya—masih tanpa mengubah raut wajahnya dan membuat Amari meneguk ludahnya._

_Pria berambut cokelat itu kemudian membuka mulutnya cukup lama, kemudian mengatupkannya dan mengelus dagunya dengan dahi berkerut—benar-benar terlihat seperti orang tolol di hadapan seluruh kawannya._

_"__Jangan, _deh_." Pria itu menggeleng sejenak, membayangkan sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit bergidik. "Nanti Miyō marah kalau aku pulang-pulang babak belur."_

_Senyap kembali berkawan dengan mereka—sampai Kaminaga terpingkal diikuti dengan Tazaki yang tertawa deras._

_"__HAHAHA! KUKIRA APA! TERNYATA SUAMI TAKUT ISTRI, TOH!"_

_"__BUKAN BEGITU!"_

.

.

_"__Oh, maaf!"_

_Tazaki cepat-cepat membungkukkan tubuhnya, sikap formal yang ia tunjukkan seperti biasa ketika tak sengaja menubruk seseorang. "Saya agak terburu tadi, jadi—"_

_"__Tidak, tidak apa. Tolong jangan dipikirkan," jawab orang tersebut seraya merapikan jasnya. "Saya juga bersalah karena sedikit tergesa tadi."_

_"__Terima kasih untuk pengertiannya ...," Tazaki menggantung kalimatnya, kemudian mengulas seringai tipis dan menegakkan tubuhnya, "... salah satu politikus Jepang, Masayuki Oikawa-san."_

_Pria itu terkesiap, kemudian menurunkan topinya lebih dalam demi menyembunyikan wajahnya dan meraba sesuatu di dekat pinggangnya. "_Magician, Three Beasts!_"_

_Tazaki tertawa. "Sungguh sebuah kehormatan mengetahui namaku diingat oleh salah satu pejabat di negeri ini," katanya. "Dan, tolong simpan senjatamu itu, Masayuki-_san_. Aku tak berniat untuk menyakitimu."_

_Pria itu kembali terkesiap, tangannya kini terlihat gemetaran. "Apa maumu?"_

_"__Sebenarnya, jika saya boleh jujur, saya kemari untuk menonton petinju yang _kami_ sponsori. Dia akan bertanding lagi malam ini," ujarnya tenang. "Tetapi, berhubung kita sudah bertemu, bagaimana jika Anda juga ikut menonton bersama kami? Dan kita bisa berbincang banyak di sana."_

.

.

.

"Begitu ceritanya!" Kaminaga menyudahi ceritanya bangga.

"Sudah kubilang alasanku tak sedangkal itu!" Amari membantah.

"_Heee_. Jadi itu alasanmu tak jadi petinju, toh," Miyō menyeletuk, sedikit geli sebenarnya.

"_No offense_," Amari menyambar, tak ingin terlihat lebih dungu di depan _tunangannya_. "Aku tak mau kau marah-marah karena aku pulang babak belur setiap hari."

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti. _Pfft_."

"Tidak. Kau tidak mengerti."

"Mengerti, _kok_. A-ma-ri-_san_."

"_Aaa_—tidak, kau tidak mengerti."

Miyoshi mendengus keras melihat opera sabun di depannya. Manik kucingnya terlihat jengah kala bertatapan dengan dua sejoli yang tengah menggoda satu sama lain itu. "Kalian menggelikan."

"_HAAAH_!? APA KAUBILANG, _ANIKI_!?" sembur Miyō seraya berdiri dari kursinya—yang segera ditahan oleh Amari dengan cara memeluk yang bersangkutan dari belakang.

"Sakuma-_san_ masih tak mengerti bagian lain, kan?" Miyoshi bertanya, mengabaikan sang adik.

"KAU MENGABAIKANKU!?"

"Sssh. Miyō, sudah, sudah."

"KE SINI KAU, _ANIKI_! AKAN KUTARIK PONIMU ITU!"

Jitsui meloloskan tawa kecil. "Di dunia ini, hanya Miyō yang bisa terang-terangan mengancam akan menarik poni kebanggaan Miyoshi-_san_ tanpa perlu khawatir akan mati esoknya."

"Kau bergurau." Miyoshi menyanggah. "Buat apa juga menanggapi gertak sambal seorang gadis labil."

"APA KAUBILANG!? KEMARI KAU!"

"_Sssh_. Sayang, sudah, sudah."

Sakuma menghela napas berat, menyadari bahwa pertanyaannya tak akan terjawab semudah itu hari ini.

"Apa ...," ia meneguk ludah dan menghentikan keributan di tempat itu pada detik selanjutnya, "... apa yang kalian tukarkan untuk senapan itu?"

"Ah, itu ..."

.

.

.

_Fukumoto kembali berhasil menjatuhkan lawannya hingga tak berkutik. Wasit segera menghampiri mereka, menghitung secara lantang sebelum mendeklarasikan kemenangan 'Kusanagi' malam itu. Masayuki Oikawa berdecak kagum dari tempatnya duduk, terlihat senang dengan pertunjukan yang ia tonton._

_"__Luar biasa!" Pejabat itu berdecak kagum. "Sudah kuduga kalian memang fantastis. Kalian mampu menilai bakat seseorang dengan cermat—tak seperti mesin itu."_

_"_Ssh_, Masayuki-_san_," Tazaki menempelkan telunjuknya di depan telunjuk, "SIByL tak akan senang mendengar itu—bahkan sekalipun _dia_ tak bisa mendengarmu."_

_"__Omong kosong." Pria itu tampak pongah. "Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu?"_

_Tazaki menahan diri untuk tak segera mengoreksinya dan tersenyum tipis. "_Kami_ ingin senjatamu," ujarnya sekaligus meralat ucapan sang politikus._

_"__Oh astaga, tentu aku tahu," pria itu terkekeh menyebalkan. "Tapi, apa yang bisa _kalian_ tawarkan buatku?"_

_Tazaki mempertahankan senyumnya sebelum memperlihatkan berkas yang ia cetak sebelumnya. "Sepertinya Anda cukup sering melakukan konsultasi."_

_"__Ya, lalu?" Pria itu mengangkat sebelah kakinya, meletakkannya di atas pahanya yang lain. "Itu hal biasa, kautahu bukan? Seluruh politikus melakukannya."_

_"__Aku bisa membuatmu tak bergantung pada hal ini," jawab Tazaki tanpa mengubah raut wajahnya._

_"__Apa maksudmu?"_

_Pria bertopeng itu mencondongkan tubuhnya sebelum kembali angkat suara. "Tutup matamu dan dengarkan suaraku, Masayuki-_san_."_

.

.

.

"Konsultasi ringan—yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh kami," jawab Tazaki penuh enigma, tetapi bisa dimengerti oleh seluruh orang yang ada di sana—termasuk Sakuma.

Konsultasi 'ringan' yang bisa menurunkan _psycho-pass_ seseorang, yang hanya dimiliki oleh Tiga Binatang Buas. Salah satu dari kemampuan mereka yang (sebenarnya) masih tak bisa dipercayai Sakuma hingga saat ini: menurunkan _psycho-pass_ seseorang hingga kembali 'bersih'. **(19)**

"Kalian bisa menurunkan koefisien kriminal seseorang," Sakuma menatap ketiga orang itu tajam, "dan di saat yang sama, _psycho-pass_ kalian juga tak bisa dibaca dengan tepat oleh Sistem SIByL, kan?"**(20)**

Sempat ada jeda hingga ketiga orang itu (_Three Beasts_) mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan itu. "Kau benar, Sakuma-_san_."

"... suatu kemustahilan," Inspektur Divisi Satu itu mendesis.

Amari tak dapat menahan tawanya. "Maaf, tapi kurasa itu berlebihan. Aku rasa akan lebih tepat jika kau memanggil kami dengan sebutan '_irregular_'. Kami juga lebih senang disebut demikian," katanya.

"Kalian _membersihkan_ warna Masayuki Oikawa untuk pertukaran itu, karenanya konsultasi rutinnya berhenti," Sakuma bergumam.

"Tebakan Alain nyaris tepat," Hatanomenyeletuk, "tetapi tidak _benar_ sepenuhnya. Dia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa bisa saja ada manusia yang _psycho-pass_-nya tak bisa diukur dengan tepat."

"Dia tidak sadar _angsa hitam_**(21)** telah berdiri tepat di depannya, eh?" Miyō terkekeh, tampak licik hingga melunturkan seluruh imaji yang membentuk gambaran dirinya sebagai inspektur Biro.

"Dan _angsa hitam _yang sama juga membersihkan warna Miyō tiap kali koefisien gadis itu berada di ambang batasnya," cetus Miyoshi sembari kembali meneguk sampanyenya, memancing cekatan napas lain dari Sakuma.

"Apa?!"

"Ah, iya ya. Sakuma-_san_ belum tahu soal itu," Kaminaga terkekeh kecil. "Amari kadang membantu Miyō menurunkan _psycho-pass_-nya yang sering naik-turun. Makanya dia bisa tetap mempertahankan jabatannya sebagai Inspektur Biro."

"Ya." Miyoshi menyambarnya lebih dulu, sekilas ada nada tak suka dalam suaranya. "Dia juga menemui adikku malam itu—saat Miyō berada di kediaman Masayuki Oikawa sebelum kami. Aku benar, bukan?"

.

.

.

_Miy__ō menurunkan lengannya, kemudian kembali menatap miris apa yang ia lihat di dalamnya. Mayat-mayat perempuan yang tubuhnya dipenuhi lebam dan membusuk, serta para perempuan yang masih hidup dan menutupi wajahnya. Mereka terlihat trauma, juga ketakutan. Miy__ō bisa melihat sekilas lebam di tangan dan kaki mereka, ia yakin mereka menyimpan lebam lain di tubuh mereka, tetapi ia tak bisa berbuat banyak dalam keadaan ini. Tangannya mengepal kuat, merasakan kemarahan dan dendam beraduk dalam dadanya._

_Gadis itu terlalu sibuk dengan amarahnya hingga tak merasakan hawa orang lain mendekat ke arahnya. Ia baru menyadari eksistensi orang itu ketika tinggal selangkah lagi di dekatnya. Gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan melihat kegelapan. Ia geming dalam posisinya sebelum melirih pelan._

_"__Aku tahu kauakan datang."_

_Amari tak segera bicara, lebih dulu menutup pintu yang menyembunyikan kejahatan Masayuki Oikawa dan membalas, "Aku berharap bukan kau yang pertama kali melihat ini."_

_"__Kau meremehkanku?" Miy__ō menaikkan nada suaranya._

_"_Mencemaskanmu_." Pria itu membenarkan. "Aku tak bisa diadili oleh SIByL, tetapi kau bisa. Jika koefisien kriminalmu naik dan melewati batasnya, _dominator_ bisa mengadilimu."_

_"__Sama saja buatku." Miy__ō mendengus kasar. "Kau takut aku mengacaukan semuanya—"_

_"__Aku takut kehilanganmu," Amari menyela. "Aku cemas kauakan seperti waktu itu. Kau masih ingat apa yang kaulakukan, bukan?"_

_Miyō bungkam, tetapi Amari lebih dari tahu bahwa gadis itu telah menyelami kenangannya akan kasus terakhir _Three Beasts_ dengan salah satu keluarga mafia: bagaimana gadis itu nyaris mengorbankan dirinya, bagaimana gadis itu melakukannya seorang diri tanpa meminta bantuan hingga membuatnya terluka parah. Pria itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengingat apa yang akhirnya ia perbuat agar tak satupun dari 'musuhnya' berani menyentuh gadis itu lagi._

_( "Tolong jangan seenaknya mengambil mangsa orang lain. Tak ada binatang buas yang senang incarannya kaurebut tanpa permisi. Inspektur itu milikku." )_

_"__... maaf." Miy__ō melirih, membuyarkan Amari akan masa lalu. "Aku cuma ... aku pikir akan lebih baik jika ini selesai dengan segera. Aku tahu kalian pasti meninggalkan jejak yang kentara setelah pertunjukan itu, tetapi, jika aku mengejar kalian lebih dulu seperti ini, kupikir bisa mempercepat 'penghakimannya'," ujarnya panjang lebar._

_Amari tak menjawab, tetapi ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan sang dara. Masih dalam keadaan menutup mata _tunangannya_, ia berbisik. "Beritahu aku, apa yang kaurasakan sekarang?"_

_"__Marah." Miy__ō mendesis, kepalan tangannya mengerat. "Aku marah pada orang itu. Bisa-bisanya dia membuat mereka menderita, bertingkah seolah memiliki segalanya dan berhak untuk membuat mereka seperti ini ... aku ingin menghajarnya—dengan cara yang lebih keji. Dia pantas menerimanya."_

_"__Menerapkan keadilan yang tak dilandasi dari hukum sah yang berlaku adalah bagian dari kejahatan." Amari berkata. "SIByL adalah landasan hukum tertinggi di negara ini. Menerapkan hukum yang tak berlandaskan dari keputusan SIByL adalah bagian dari kejahatan penghakiman seorang diri—main hakim sendiri." __**(22)**_

_Pria itu menurunkan tangannya yang menutup mata _tunangannya_, kemudian mendekap sang dara lembut. "Jangan biarkan dirimu diletup amarah. SIByL akan memasukkan itu dalam penghakimannya—dan kau bisa jatuh dalam neraka. Tahan dirimu. Kita akan menjebloskan seluruh kriminal itu ke depan pintu penghakimannya—bersama-sama."_

_Tak ada suara selama sepuluh detik ke depan. Miyō menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan pria itu dan menghirup aroma _tunangannya_. Cara pria itu memeluknya selalu berhasil membawanya dalam ketenangan, tak peduli mereka dalam pusaran badai sekalipun._

_"__Seperti biasa," gadis itu menyeletuk setelah membiarkan hening berkawan dengan mereka, "mulutmu manis."_

_Amari tersenyum tipis, tak menyangkalnya dan melepaskan pelukannya demi menatap sang dara. "Kautahu diriku," katanya sembari menyematkan kecupan ringan di dahi perempuan itu. "Nah, apa perlu kita buat lebam kecil di tubuhmu agar kau terlihat habis bertarung denganku?"_

_"__Tidak." Secara mengejutkan, gadis itu menolaknya dengan cepat. "Itu tidak perlu. Pergilah, sebelum Biro datang dan melihatmu."_

_"__Kau yakin?" tanya pria itu memastikan._

_Alih-alih menjawab, Miy__ō justru tertawa kecil. "Tumben tidak peka," kekehnya. Ia menunjukkan jari manisnya yang dilingkari cincin pada sang pria, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya._

_"__Aku tak bertemu _Three Beasts_ atau _Wolf_ di sini." Jemarinya menyapu cincinnya dan secara tidak sadar, bibirnya mengukir senyum licik. "Aku hanya bertemu belahan jiwaku—_tunanganku_."_

_"__... astaga." Amari terkekeh kecil. "Sepertinya _psycho-pass_-mu sudah kembali jernih, eh? Kalau begitu, akan kuletakkan kartu _Justice_ di dekat pintu menuju jalan rahasia yang akan kami—aku dan Masayuki Oikawa—lalui nanti. Dia menungguku di sana sejak tadi. Kaubisa bilang itu bermakna seperti; 'membawa keadilan pada sang Iblis', atau hal sejenisnya. Oke?"_

_"__Buat apa memberitahuku hal sedetail itu, eh?" Miy__ō bertanya, lebih karena penasaran dan berniat untuk menggoda tunangannya._

_Amari memertahankan senyumnya, kemudian mengubahnya menjadi seringai miring pada detik berikutnya seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Kau tetap orang yang paling dekat dengan langkah kami, kan—" tanyanya sembari mengeluarkan kalung yang ia pakai. Sebuah cincin menggantung di sana, warna dan desainnya persis dengan cincin yang melingkari jari manis perempuan itu, "—Inspektur Katsuhiko-_san_?"_

_Miy__ō menatap cincin itu lekat, merasakan hangat menjalar dadanya untuk yang ke sekian kali. Mereka memang lebih dekat daripada siapapun—karena mereka telah berjalan bersisian._

_"__Kau selalu menyembunyikannya," cetus perempuan itu._

_"__Kita harus menyembunyikan kemungkinan kalau _Wolf _sudah bertunangan, kan?" Pria itu terkekeh sembari memasukkan kalungnya ke dalam pakaiannya. "Itu juga untuk meminimalisir kemungkinan bahwa kau ikut terlibat dengan Tiga Binatang Buas."_

_"__Ya." Gadis itu mempertahankan senyumnya. "Pergilah sekarang atau Biro benar-benar akan menemukanmu. Kau tak ingin membahayakanku, kan?"_

_"__Benar?" Amari bertanya ulang._

_Anggukan menjadi jawaban pertama yang didapat Amari. "Aku akan kembali berperan sebagai 'Inspektur Katsuhiko'," perlahan, bibir gadis itu mengulas seringai miring—meletupkan adrenalin tersendiri bagi Amari, "jadi pergilah, sebelum aku benar-benar menangkapmu, Wolf."_

_Seringai miring menjadi hal terakhir yang Miy__ō lihat sebelum pria itu berbalik memunggunginya. "Kau yang bilang, Inspektur."_

_Miy__ō tak mengejar, pun tak jua menoleh sekalipun ia dapat mendengar langkah pria itu kian menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Perempuan berambut brunet itu menyapu kembali cincinnya, merasakan kekuatan mengisi dadanya._

Wajah apa yang akan diperlihatkan Inspektur Katsuhiko setelah melihat semua mayat dan orang-orang yang disekap Masayuki Oikawa di sana?

Ah.

_Gadis itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya gemetar, napasnya kian tak teratur. Ia ketakutan—juga kebingungan di saat bersamaan._

Inspektur Katsuhiko pasti akan terjebak dalam terowongan gelap yang tak ia tahu di mana ujungnya: karena dia selalu menutup kemungkinan adanya kriminal lain yang ikut andil dalam cerita selain Three Beasts.

_Miy__ō melangkah menjauhi pintu tersebut. Langkahnya lemah dan lunglai, lebih seperti digerakkan oleh insting_

.

.

_"__Maaf lama menunggu."_

_"__Kau!" Masayuki Oikawa menarik napas sejenak, menumpahkan kemarahannya pada orang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi. "Apa yang kaulakukan!? Lama sekali!"_

Wolf_ tertawa pelan, kemudian membenahi topeng yang ia pakai. "Maaf sekali. Aku baru saja 'bermain' sejenak dengan Inspektur favoritku," katanya._

_"__J- jadi, Biro sudah—"_

_"__Tenang saja, dia datang sendiri," ujar sang binatang buas. "Tapi, akan lebih baik jika kita segera pergi. Sebelum seluruh pemburu itu datang dan mengarahkan _dominator_-nya padamu, Masayuki-_san_."_

.

.

.

"Tapi," Sakuma meneguk ludah sejenak, "maaf ini di luar topik yang sebelumnya, tapi, kudengar masalah tarot itu sebenarnya bukan dari kalian."

"Benar." Tazaki mengiyakan.

"Lalu dari—"

"Masayuki Oikawa sendiri yang meletakkannya di pabriknya. Itu digunakan untuk mengelabui kita dan membuat dirinya terhapus dalam daftar tersangka," Miyō menjawab.

"Tapi, jelas pernyataan kecil dari _Three Beasts_ bakal sia-sia saja. Jadi, kami memilih untuk mengikuti alur yang ia mainkan, kemudian membuatnya terjebak sendiri dalam alur tersebut." Kaminaga menambahi.

"Bagi Masayuki Oikawa, _Three Beasts_ adalah Iblis—merupakan interpretasi dari hal-hal yang buruk, sumber dari kejahatan. Karenanya, ia memilih kartu tarot itu dan berpura-pura menunjukkan bahwa 'Sang Iblis pernah datang ke sana'. Cuma itu pesan yang berusaha ia sampaikan dari tarot tersebut," Miyō menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Jelas itu pesan yang sangat dangkal," Miyoshi ikut ambil andil dalam konversasi tersebut. "Selama ini, _Magician_ selalu menggunakan tarot yang maknanya terkait mengenai kasus-kasus mereka, bukan mengenai eksistensi mereka."

"Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk mengubah _peran_ yang Masayuki Oikawa limpahkan pada kami," Tazaki kembali bersuara. "Kami hanya perlu menukar siapa 'Iblisnya' di mata Biro dan, _selesai_."

"Apanya yang sia-sia jika kalian memberikan pernyataan bahwa kartu itu bukan dari kalian!? Kalian bahkan belum mencobanya!" Sakuma bersikeras.

"_HA_! Payah sekali, Inspektur!" Hatano menyela, bibirnya menyeringai lebar. "Tidak mungkin ada yang mau percaya mulut sang pengembala! _Bah_!"

"Mulut ... sang pengembala?"

"Pengembala yang memiliki hobi berbohong. Ia terus menyatakan kebohongan hingga semua orang jemu. Suatu ketika, kebohongannya menjadi kebenaran—tetapi, meski ia telah menyampaikan kebenaran itu, tak ada yang akan memercayainya," Jitsui menjelaskan.

"Singkatnya, Sakuma-_san_," Miyoshi kembali bicara, "tidak akan ada orang yang percaya pada kriminal, sekalipun yang mereka ucapkan adalah kebenaran—itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuatmu mengerti, kan?"

Sakuma membiarkan ketegangan kembali mencekiknya. Entah bagaimana, mendengar orang-orang tersebut menganggap enteng masalah itu dan memperlakukannya seperti papan permainan belaka membuatnya terjebak dalam seperti bukan manusia, jauh lebih mirip dengan ... makhluk lain, yang telah melebihi pola pikir manusia, tetapi tetap berwujud manusia.

"Jika tarot itu bukan dari kalian ...," Sakuma kembali angkat suara, "... tapi kalian mampu mengetahuinya—sementara Biro tutup mulut mengenai hal tersebut dari media—apa artinya, salah satu di antara detektif Biro—di antara kita—ada yang membocorkannya?"

"Ya." Miyō menyambarnya lebih dulu seraya memamerkan seringai miringnya. "Aku yang melakukannya, Sakuma-_san_."

.

.

.

_"_Yaah_, soal itu ...," Miyō menatap langit-langit kamar mereka datar, "... kalian sama sekali tak pergi ke pabrik Masayuki Oikawa, kan?"_

_Amari menoleh, mengernyit tak mengerti. "Tentu saja tidak. Maksudmu?"_

_"__Sudah kuduga." Perempuan itu mendengus dan meraih _wristcom_-nya, kemudian menyalakannya dan memperlihatkan kartu tarot Sang Iblis pada tunangannya. "Kami menemukan ini di pabrik. Masayuki Oikawa sendiri yang menemukannya."_

_Amari mengamati kartu itu lekat, kemudian kembali angkat suara dengan raut yang tak terbaca. "Apa benar dia 'menemukannya' atau—"_

_"__Dia 'berpura-pura menemukannya' di sana agar tampak seperti bahwa kalian pernah datang, eh?" Miy__ō mendengus. "Aku tahu, kok. Cuma sekali lihat saja aku sudah tahu itu bukan dari kalian."_

_"__Oh?" Amari tersenyum miring, lalu mengacak rambut tunangannya hingga lebih berantakan dan terkekeh—melunturkan aroma bahaya yang sempat ia perlihatkan. "Kau semakin mahir dalam mengidentifikasi kami, eh? Selamat."_

_Gadis itu menepis tangan sang pria, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut kala menyadari rambutnya yang kian berantakan. "Tazaki-_san_ nggak bakal meletakkan kartu yang punya makna sedangkal itu. _Aniki_ juga tahu itu," dengusnya._

_"__Tapi, aku kan tak bakal mendengarnya dari Miyoshi," kekeh sang pria berambut cokelat._

_"__Iya, _sih_." Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. "Tapi, agak kesal saja. Waktu sadar kalau dia tengah menjebak kalian agar tak masuk daftar tersangka."_

_"__Nah, nah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," Amari menjawab. "Lagi pula, ini masih bisa diatasi, kok."_

_"_Aah_. Benar. Kalian tinggal membuat pernyataan seperti—"_

_"__Tidak. Itu tak perlu." Amari menyanggah, tampak tak setuju._

_"__Huh?" Miy__ō mengerjap, tak mengerti jalan pikir sang pria. "Kenapa? Bukannya akan lebih baik—"_

_"_Three Beasts_ tidak perlu nama yang bersih," Amari kembali menyela. "Lagi pula, apa pernyataan tiga orang kriminal bakal dipercaya oleh Biro dan masyarakat?"_

_"_Y- yaah_," Miyō tak segera tertahan, rautnya tampak bimbang. "Itu memang benar, sih. Tapi, kan, kalau kalian bilang begitu, aku—sebagai Inspektur Katsuhiko—bakal melakukan sesuatu seperti—"_

_"_Sshh_." Amari menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir sang dara, mengunci perdebatan yang dapat timbul malam itu. "Kami bisa mengatasinya. Percaya pada kami—percaya pada_ku_."_

_Miy__ō tak membalas, tak jua melawan. Tetapi, manik arangnya menyendu—sedikit terluka karena merasa tak dibutuhkan, kendati Amari sama sekali tak berniat membuat sang dara merasa demikian. "Lalu, apa rencanamu?" tanya sang dara, berupaya melupakan pedihnya._

_"__Menurutmu," Amari menatap tunangannya lekat, "apa arti dari tarot ini buat Masayuki Oikawa?" tanyanya sembali menunjuk foto kartu tarot tersebut._

_"__Kurasa ... tak begitu rumit." Miy__ō menunduk, memandangi selimutnya sejenak sebelum memejamkan mata. "Mungkin ... dia bermaksud menempatkan kalian sebagai 'Sang Iblis', seperti mengatakan bahwa kalianlah yang jahat; bahwa Iblis pernah datang kemari."_

_"__Darimana spekulasi itu?"_

_"__Masayuki Oikawa adalah orang yang tak berbelit-belit. Mudah saja menebaknya."_

_"__Artinya kita sepemikiran, eh?" Amari menaikkan sudut bibirnya, kemudian meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas nakas. "Akan kulaporkan ini pada Kaminaga."_

_"__Apa yang kaurencanakan?" selidik sang dara._

_"__Mengubah 'peran' Sang Iblis," Amari meletakkan ponselnya di telinganya, mencuri dua detik untuk mengedip tampan pada tunangannya, "agar berbalik padanya; menjadikannya pedang bermata dua."_

_"__Ah, Kaminaga. Ini aku."_

.

.

.

"Kau membocorkan informasi terkait penyidikan pada sipil, Miyō!" seru Sakuma.

"_Eeh_? Aku kan hanya bertukar cerita dengan _tunanganku_," balas Miyō dengan nada merajuk, sikapnya lebih seperti anak kecil ketimbang Inspektur yang baru saja dituding melakukan pelanggaran berat.

"Itu tetap pelanggaran!"

Miyō menghela napas dengan senyumterukir di bibirnya—sebelum menggantinya dengan seringai licik, menanggalkan imaji kekanakan yang biasa melekat dalam dirinya. "Aku _cuma_ membicarakan kartu tarot dengan _tunanganku_, Sakuma-_san_," katanya.

Sakuma sekali lagi dibuat tercekat. Sekalipun Miyō adalah anggota paling baru yang bergabung dengan mereka—kurang dari tiga tahun yang lalu, tak lama setelah ia diangkat menjadi Inspektur—langkah gadis itu terasa lebih jauh dari Sakuma yang bergabung sesaat setelah kelompok itu terbentuk.

"Lagi pula," Miyō melanjutkan kalimatnya, kali ini dengan nada kekanakan yang biasa ia perlihatkan, "bukan hanya aku yang berdusta seperti itu. Tazaki-_san_ dan Jitsui-_san_ saja juga melakukannya—bahkan menipu seluruh Biro!"

"Hah?"

"Itu bukan menipu kalau kau tak berhasil memecahkan triknya," Tazaki berkelit.

"Kalimatmu tak valid. Bukan cuma aku yang berdusta, Miyō." Jitsui menimpali.

"Tapi kan benar!" Gadis itu bersikeras, merajuk layaknya balita minta dibelikan gula-gula.

"_Nope_!"

"Jitsui-_saaan_!"

"Tunggu—tunggu!" Sakuma menginterupsi. "Apa maksudnya Tazaki—"

"Waktu dia melakukan _pertunjukan_, _lho_." Miyō memutar jari telunjuknya di udara, berlagak sok tahu. "Koin yang muncul di dalam saku salah satu penonton itu diletakkan oleh Kaminaga-_san_ yang berbaur dengan kerumunan massa. Tidak sebagai _Lion_, tetapi sebagai 'orang yang baru lewat'."

"Saat penembakan itu juga." Gadis itu melanjutkan, masih dengan memainkan telunjuknya sok tahu. "Peluru pertama yang Tazaki-_san_ tembakkan memang peluru asli, tetapi peluru kedua adalah peluru palsu yang terbuat dari air dan timah—yang jika ditembakkan akan pecah berkeping-keping. Tazaki-_san_ menyembunyikan peluru aslinya di suatu tempat, kemudian memperlihatkannya seolah-olah ia telah berhasil menangkapnya."

"_Sshh_. Sudah kubilang kalau kautahu, kau harus merahasiakannya kan, Miyō?" Tazaki menyeletuk.

"Habis, apanya yang _keajaiban_ coba. Tazaki-_san_ waktu jadi _Magician_ benar-benar menyebalkan, _deh_."

"Itu _keajaiban_ kalau kau tak berhasil membongkar triknya." Pria itu tertawa.

"Ditolaaak!" Miyō menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Cengirannya terbit pada detik selanjutnya, sampai ia teringat sesuatu. "Omong-omong, soal tarot. Untuk menghindari yang kejadian seperti Masayuki Oikawa, besok-besok _Three Beasts_ harus punya kartu tarot sendiri—atau mungkin logo unik di kartunya!"

"Contohnya?"

"_Ng_ ... mungkin seperti ... angka tiga dalam Romawi? Sederhana, tapi cukup keren, kan?" Gadis itu mencari dukungan.

Tazaki kembali tertawa mendengarnya. "Akan aku—_kami_—pikirkan soal logo itu. Tapi, kau harus ingat alasan kenapa _Three Beasts_ menggunakan kartu tarot yang dijual di pasaran: agar Biro tak bisa melacak kami. Karena membuat kartu tarot sendiri memerlukan alat cetak dan itu hanya akan membuat celah untuk Biro"

Sakuma nyaris kehilangan suaranya mendengar percakapan di depannya. Ia akan terus geming jika saja tak ingat bahwa masih ada hal yang ia lupakan. "Lalu, Jitsui—"

"Soal identitas _Three Beasts_?" Odagiri mencoba menebak.

"_Yap!_" Miyō mengangguk cepat. "Mana mungkin dengan peralatan secanggih sekarang, seluruh jejak yang mereka tinggalkan seperti rekaman suara, video, sampai rekaman CCTV sama sekali tidak memberikan petunjuk soal identitas asli mereka, kan?"

"Apa boleh buat," Jitsui mengendikkan bahunya singkat, "aku harus menghapus kemungkinan bahwa Osamu Utsumi, Seto Reiji, dan Izawa Kazuo adalah _Three Beasts_. Jadi, aku memanipulasi hasil data pencarian dan mengatakan bahwa jejak yang kita kumpulkan mengenai _Three Beasts_ tak bisa dicocokkan dengan siapapun, lalu melimpahkannya pada kemungkinan bahwa 'Binatang Buas telah menghapus data dirinya dalam kependudukan'. Walau, jelas itu sangat tak masuk akal."

"Tapi, akhirnya mereka memercayainya, kan?" Hatano mengirim selirik pandang pada rekannya itu.

Jitsui tertawa. "Soalnya kalau memikirkan kemungkinan ada anggota Biro yang juga ikut andil dalam tindak kriminal bisa membuat mereka mencurigai satu sama lain dan koefisien mereka bisa naik."**(23)**

"Ah, iya juga, _sih_."

"Dan mereka juga tak bisa membuktikannya karena _psycho-pass_ seluruh anggota Biro juga tak berubah."

"Nah. Itu juga."

Sakuma tak lagi bisa mendengar perbincangan mereka. Kepalanya dipenuhi pertanyaan dan penolakan. Bagaimana pula sistem paling sempurna seperti SIByL dapat memiliki celah semacam ini?

_Bukan_.

Sejak awal barangkali sistem itu memang bercelah, tetapi orang-orang yang mengetahui hal ini tetap bungkam dan memanfaatkan hal tersebut untuk hal lain.

_Hal lain?_

"Sebenarnya," Sakuma kembali bertanya, meredakan perbincangan tersebut untuk yang ke sekian kali, "apa yang menjadi tujuan utama kalian?" tanyanya sembari menatap tajam seluruh manusia di ruangan itu.

"Kalau hanya bermain-main, aku yakin kalian tak perlu melakukan hal serumit dan terencana seperti ini." Pria itu menarik napas sejenak. "Lantas, apa?"

Ketegangan kembali mencuri napas Sakuma kala ia kembali menangkap naiknya sudut bibir mereka. Ia tak tengah bersama manusia—

"Untuk meneguhkan Sistem SIByL, Sakuma-_san_."

—tapi dengan monster.

.

.

"Sakuma-_san_, apa kau pernah mendengar salah satu pidato para pejabat yang bekerja sama dengan Masayuki Oikawa itu?" tanya Jitsui.

"Tidak. Aku jarang mendengarnya."

Pria berwajah manis itu meletakkan _wristcom_-nya di atas meja, kemudian memutar sebuah video yang ia rekam secara diam-diam.

[ _"Sistem yang sekarang sudah tak lagi bisa dipercaya! Lihat penembakan itu? Bagaimana bisa kita diam saja sementara pelatuk senapan itu mengintai di belakang kita!? Hari ini, mungkin imigran, tetapi bagaimana jika besok kitalah yang menjadi sasaran!? Perbaikan sistem adalah satu-satunya jalan! SIByL harus diperbaharui!"_ ]

"Mereka menuntut pembaharuan sistem," Amari memulai.

"Jelas sekali itu tengah mengancam SIByL yang merupakan landasan hukum tertinggi di Jepang saat ini." Tazaki menimpali.

"Menginginkan pembaharuan sistem bisa berakhir menjadi dua: meng-_upgrade_ Sistem SIByL atau menghapusnya secara menyeluruh dan menggantinya dengan sistem lain." Hatano ikut angkat suara.

"Tetapi, sistem macam apa yang menjadi alternatif itu, mereka sama sekali tak membicarakannya secara detail. Artinya satu: mereka hanya ingin pembaharuan sistem untuk kepentingan mereka saja. Mereka berniat menggantinya agar dapat menguntungkan mereka." Miyō meneruskan.

"Untuk alasan itu, mereka _melahirkan_ kasus 'penembakan liar' yang terjadi pada imigran-imigran gelap. Kenapa imigran? Agar tak ada yang mencari mereka, dan kalaupun kasus itu merambat naik, kasusnya dipastikan akan berakhirdi tengah jalan." Fukumoto menimpali.

"Tujuan mereka adalah: menjadikan situasi di Jepang tak kondusif dan tak aman—agar mereka dapat memerkarakannya pada pemilihan pejabat yang akan diselenggarakan tahun ini. Maka, jelas sekali bahwa mereka telah menjadi musuh SIByL," Odagiri melanjutkan. "Tetapi, kita tak bisa langsung memerkarakannya karena koefisien mereka selalu bersih."

"Catatan koefisien mereka yang bersih itu didapat dengan pemalsuan _track record psycho-pass_." Miyoshi menyambung, terlihat tenang sekaligus geli. "Karenanya, kita memerlukan _kasus_ yang mengarah pada hal tersebut agar mereka dapat ditahan. Tujuan asli kami adalah pengecekan ulang koefisien kriminal seluruh pejabat di Jepang, terutama para pejabat yang menginginkan pembaharuan sistem. Tetapi, untuk itu, kita perlu membongkarnya melalui Masayuki Oikawa lebih dulu."

"Karenanya," Kaminaga menjentikkan jarinya seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata, "_Three Beasts_ digunakan untuk menjebak Masayuki Oikawa kemudian merambat pada seluruh pejabat itu! _Case closed_!"

Sakuma tanpa sadar membuka sedikit mulutnya, tak percaya pada pemaparan sembilan orang yang bersamanya. Meneguhkan sistem? Jadi, mereka ada di pihak sistem? Meski mereka telah melakukan banyak pelanggaran dan hal-hal kriminal? Meskipun semua tindakan penyelewengan mereka memang membawa kriminal-kriminal lain (yang tak terendus sistem) ke pintu pengadilan, tetap saja tak mengurangi fakta bahwa mereka juga melakukan tindak kejahatan, kan?

Lantas ... siapa yang iblisnya di sini?

"Sebenarnya," Miyoshi tanpa diduga kembali angkat suara, membuyarkan Sakuma dalam lamunannya, "standar macam apa yang digunakan SIByL dalam menilai mana kejahatan dan keadilan, eh?" tanyanya.

"A- apa?" Sakuma bertanya, tak mampu menangkap pertanyaan itu karena tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"_Saa_? Tapi, ironi sekali," Miyō membalasnya cepat, "ketika menembak seseorang dengan _dominator_ sampai mati dapat dikatakan dengan penegakan hukum, tetapi ketika aku menembak _Magician _dengan senapan itu, aku dianggap telah berbuat kejahatan."

"Aah, itu?" Tazaki tertawa, mengingat pertarungannya dengan sang dara. "Itu kan karena kau menembaknya tanpa persetujuan SIByL—tanpa dilandasi oleh standar hukum yang sah, Miyō."

"Tapi, yang kutembak itu 'kriminal', _lho_?" Gadis itu memancing.

"Kriminal atau bukan, yang pantas memberi cap itu dan menjatuhkan sanksi cuma SIByL. Selain itu, menghakimi sesuatu dengan kekerasan adalah hal yang salah—kecuali sistem hukum yang sah telah menmvonisnya demikian." Tazaki berujar tenang.

"Bagus sekali," Hatano mendengus seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi, "kita kembali menyerahkan keputusan baik-tidaknya manusia dan penghakimannya pada mesin peramal. _Bah!_"

"Hatano-_san_," Jitsui terkekeh sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "kalau kaubilang begitu, tidak mengherankan kenapa SIByL menilai _warna_mu sekelam ini."

"_Ha_! Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Jitsui!"

Miyoshi terkekeh. "Mesin peramal itu tak bisa lagi mampu meramal dengan akurat." Pria itu terkekeh seraya memainkan sampanye di gelasnya. "Apa peramal yang ramalannya tak bisa dipercaya sepertinya masih bisa disebut dengan peramal, _kah_?"

"Kassandra**(24)**, ya?" Fukumoto menebak.

"_Aah_."

"_Duh_, Miyoshi. Jangan menanyakan hal sesulit itu di malam perayaan, _dong_!" Kaminaga menyeletuk—kalau tak mau dibilang merajuk.

"Kupikir kau setuju denganku, Kaminaga."

Pria itu tertawa, tak menepis kalimat itu. "_Yaah_, mau bagaimana lagi? Seperti kata Amari sejak dulu; _selalu ada celah dalam sebuah sistem._"

"_Yaah_, aku sendiri lebih penasaran dengan bentuk SIByL, _sih_." Amari terkekeh. "Jika SIByL adalah manifestasi dari seluruh hukum yang adil dan tidak berlandaskan emosi manusia, akan seperti apa wujudnya?"

"Super komputer dengan jaringan luas yang prosesnya disebarkan secara pararel?" **(25)** Tazaki menebak.

"_Hmm_, memang pernah ada yang bilang begitu ...," tawa pria berambut cokelat itu kembali meluncur, "tetapi kurasa itu tidak tepat. Setidaknya, tidak sesederhana itu."

"Jangan lupakan bahwa Sistem SIByL bertanggung jawab atas segala analisis dan perhitungan _psycho-pass_ setiap warga negara ini." Fukumoto tanpa diduga kembali angkat suara. "Dari pemindai jalanan, konsultasi yang sah, sampai _dominator_—semua itu dijalankan oleh sistem mandiri.**(26) **Tetapi, jika melihat histori perkembangan teknologi, hal semacam itu belum terwujud di masa ini."

"_Haaaah_," Miyō mendengus tiba-tiba, bibirnya menekuk ke bawah, "enak ya; yang tak perlu mengkhawatirkan _psycho-pass_-nya."

"Kalau warnamu memburuk, kau cuma perlu merengek pada tunanganmu buat membersihkannya—dasar tak sadar diri."

"Dih. Bilang saja cemburu, Hatano-_san_."

"Buat apa cemburu sama pasangan tolol macam kalian. _Keh._"

"Jitsui-_san_! Hatano-_san_ bilang begitu tuh!"

"Dia mengatakan hal yang benar, tuh?"

"Jitsui-_saaan_!"

Tawa geli lantas kembali pecah, membawa Sakuma kian dalam ke dasar jurang. Ia berusaha menganalisis tiap opini orang-orang yang hadir di sana, mencoba mencari petunjuk mengenai apa yang mengikat mereka.

.

(_"Sebenarnya, standar macam apa yang digunakan SIByL dalam menilai mana kejahatan dan keadilan?"_

_"__Kriminal atau bukan, yang pantas memberi cap itu dan menjatuhkan sanksi cuma SIByL."_

_"__Kita kembali menyerahkan keputusan baik-tidaknya manusia dan penghakimannya pada mesin peramal."_

_"__Seperti kata Amari sejak dulu; _selalu ada celah dalam sebuah sistem_."_

_"__Jika SIByL adalah manifestasi dari seluruh hukum yang adil dan tidak berlandaskan emosi manusia, bentuk macam apa dia?"_

_"__Peramal yang ramalannya tak dapat dipercaya lagi—apakah masih bisa disebut peramal?"_ )

.

"Sebenarnya," Sakuma mengangkat wajahnya, menatap seluruh pasang mata yang tengah menatapnya tajam dan menjatuhkan dadu ke atas meja judi, "meski kalian bilang bahwa kalian meneguhkan sistem dan menjatuhkan lawan-lawan SIByL, kalian tak berpihak padanya, kan?"

Jeda yang menggantung di udara membuat Sakuma sedikit berharap bahwa kali ini ia akan menemukan titik terang—bahwa ia akan _mengerti_ mereka, sejengkal saja. Tetapi, harapan itu segera runtuh setelah maniknya menangkap senyum picik yang disertai dengan tatap mata yang mengilatkan enigma.

"Menurut Sakuma-_san_ begitu, _kah_?"

Ah, dia memang belum setara dengan mereka.

.

.

.

Suara ketuk tongkat kayu membuyarkan Sakuma akan kekalahannya (sebenarnya, ia hanya luput, tetapi sebagian dari dirinya lebih menganggap hal itu dengan _kekalahan_). Pria itu menoleh, membiarkan pemilik tongkat mendekati mereka seraya melepaskan topinya.

"Kerja yang bagus, _Three Beasts_, Biro Keaman Umum." Yuuki menatap seluruh bawahannya dengan senyum puas yang teramat tipis.

"_Haaii'_," jawab kesembilan orang itu serempak—Sakuma masih mengunci bibirnya dan (sepertinya) menganggap dirinya terpisah dengan sembilan orang lain.

"Peraturan dalam papan catur ini tak berubah," pria tua itu angkat suara, mengulang kembali motto yang sudah sering ia ucapkan, "_jangan mati, jangan bunuh_. Paham?"

"_Haaii'_."

"Jangan bunuh karena artinya kita menjadi bagian dari kriminal, jangan mati karena itu adalah akhir dari segalanya **(27)**, eh?" Kaminaga mengerling, merepetisi apa yang mereka percayai hingga detik itu.

"Hm." Yuuki mengangguk dan mengangkat tongkatnya. "Terlebih kau." Pria tua itu memukul pelan puncak kepala Miyō yang langsung mengaduh dan memegangi kepalanya. "Jangan gegabah."

"_Ittaaaii_!"

"Aahh! Miyō! Jangan berteriak terlalu keras!"

Pria tua itu memerhatikan bagaimana dara berambut brunet itu masih mengaduh—dengan suara yang lebih pelan—dan Amari yang membantunya dengan mengusap sayang puncak kepala perempuan itu. Memerhatikan betapa dekat mereka sebelum berbalik dan memakai topinya lagi.

"Aku pergi sekarang."

"Eh? Cepat sekali." Kaminaga menyeletuk.

"Omong-omong, siapa yang bakal bayar semua ini?" Hatano bertanya sengak.

"Aku."

"EH!?" Miyō lantas melupakan rasa sakitnya, kemudian menatap pria tua itu tak percaya. "Yuuki-_san_ yang bayar!?"

"Hm."

Jitsui lantas menahan tawanya, kemudian menyeletuk di sela kekehannya. "Nah, itu baru benar-benar mengejutkan."

"Artinya pestanya selesai, kah?" Fukumoto menyeletuk, memancing cekatan napas dari seluruh rekannya.

"Ah." Odagiri ikut menyadari fakta itu dan meletakkan gelasnya. "Karena Yuuki-_san_ juga mau pergi, ya?"

"Pesta bubar! Pesta bubar!" Hatano ikut mengompori dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Sayang sekali." Miyoshi mendengus walau pada akhirnya tetap bangkit, diikuti oleh Sakuma.

"Tazaki-_san_, mau beritahu padaku di mana kausembunyikan peluru aslinya?" tanya Miyō dengan manik sedikit berbinar—seraya membereskan pakaian dan bawaannya.

"Tebak dulu. Nanti kuberitahu di mana." Tazaki menjawab kalem.

"Di bawah lidah?"

"Bukan."

"Terus di mana?"

"Rahasia."

"KAN! CURANG!"

"Omong-omong, Inspektur sekalian, sekarang siapa yang mau mengantar kami, eh?" Hatano menyeletuk, menginterupsi protes keras Miyō. "Jangan lupa kami, Penegak, kemari karena izin dari kalian."

"Kau dan Jitsui bersama Odagiri," Miyoshi melebarkan senyumnya, tersenyum pongah, "dan aku akan bersama Sakuma-_san_."

"Dih. Kenapa aku tak heran, ya?" Miyō menyinisi.

"Urusi saja hubunganmu dengan _tunanganmu_ itu, _Imouto_," balas Miyoshi—memancarkan aura perkelahian.

"Sebelum mengurusi hubungan orang lain, lebih baik kau juga urusi mulutmu, _Aniki_."

"_Hai', hai'_. Miyō, Sayang, besok pagi kauingin sarapan apa? Mau belanja sekalian?" tawar Amari, mengalihkan _tunangannya_ dari bibit perkelahian.

"Sebelum kaulakukan itu, Amari," Miyoshi menatap tajam pria berambut cokelat itu dan memancing kilatan penasaran dari seluruh rekannya, "sebaiknya kita bicara—soal _pertunanganmu_ dan adikku."

.

.

.

Miyō kembali bersin untuk yang ke sekian kali. Geraman meluncur dari bibirnya, sedang matanya mengilatkan api. "Kenapa kita harus di sini dan menyingkir, Sakuma-_san_!?"

Sakuma mendesah panjang, lelah dengan semua yang terjadi hari itu. "Miyoshi itu sulit diprediksi, Miyō."

"Kau kan pacarnya!"

"Kau kan adiknya!"

"_Che_," gadis itu mencibir, benar-benar tampak kekanakan, "aku sama sekali tak ingin jadi adiknya tuh. _Hmph_."

Miyoshi mendengus, menyeringai sembari menatap celoteh Miyō—yang sekalipun cukup jauh, masih dapat terdengar oleh telinganya. "Kauyakin benar-benar bertunangan dengannya, eh?"

"_Yaahh_," Amari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "nanti juga bakal terbiasa." **(28)**

Miyoshi lantas mencibir. "Terbiasa dan juga kandas di tengah jalan seperti mantan-mantanmu, kah?"

"Heei, jangan berdoa seburuk itu buat adikmu _dong_, Miyoshi."

"Tanpa berdoa pun, aku sudah tahu hasilnya." Pria berponi flamboyan itu mendengus, mengirim delik tajam pada kawan lamanya. "Jangan bilang kaulupa sudah berapa banyak yang kauberi janji palsu dan kaubuang layaknya rongsokan, Amari."

Amari bungkam, tak menepis kalimat yang Miyoshi lontarkan padanya—karena memang begitu adanya. "Kau khawatir padanya?"

"Kau bercanda." Miyoshi memutar bola matanya. "Ingatlah, kau lah yang membuatnya _terluka_."

Pria berambut cokelat itu kembali jatuh dalam hening. Manik cokelatnya bergulir, mencuri selirik pandang pada lengan Miyō yang masih terbalut perban dan secara otomatis, mengirimnya pada nostalgia panjang.

.

.

.

_Suara bantingan memenuhi ruang bawah tanah, begitu keras karena terisolirnya tempat tersebut dan larutnya malam. Miy__ō mengaduh sejenak, kemudian bangkit sembari mengelus belakang kepalanya._

_"__Kau benar-benar kasar, Amari-san," celetuk sang dara, tampak sedikit merajuk._

_Amari tak segera menjawab, tetapi bibirnya dengan segera membentuk senyum tolol sebelum membalas, "Bukannya kau juga sering bilang itu di ran—"_

_"__Bukan itu, Bangsat." Tetapi, Miy__ō tak akan mungkir bahwa rona merah telah menjajah wajahnya. Ia kembali mendesah berat, tak mengerti mengapa bisa jatuh hati pada sang pria. "Terserah lah!" semburnya seraya berbalik dan menyarungi kedua tangannya dengan sarung tangan dan mengambil senapan yang Amari dapatkan dari Masayuki Oikawa._

_"__Tangkap." Tanpa aba-aba, gadis itu melempar senjata itu—yang kemudian ditangkap sempurna oleh Amari._

_Pria itu tak bicara, geming sembari mengamati senjata yang berada di tangannya. Digenggamnya senjata itu erat, kemudian mengarahkannya lurus pada sang dara. Miy__ō memandangnya tanpa keraguan—tetapi, entah bagaimana, napas Amari kian tertahan dan sebuah ganjalan semakin berkembang dalam hatinya._

_Pelan-pelan, ia menurunkan senjata itu, kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Aku tak percaya nantinya akan mengarahkan senjata ini padamu," katanya._

_"__Sesuai rencana, kan?" Miyō mengerjap sejenak, tak mengerti dengan maksud _tunangannya_. "_Wolf_ akan menembak Inspektur Katsuhiko dan membuangnya sembarang arah. Kemudian, dari sanalah akan ditelusuri pemroduksi senjata, dan—"_

_"__Aku tahu." Amari menyela, tetapi sendu dalam maniknya tak luntur jua. "Aku berpikir begini; betapa menggelikannya mengetahui bahwa aku harus mengacungkan ini pada _tunangan_ku sendiri."_

_Miyō tak segera menjawab. Wajahnya mengeras, memperlihatkan bahwa harga dirinya tengah tergores. "Apa kau meremehkanku, Amari-_san_?"_

_"__Mengkhawatirkanmu."_

_"__Sama saja buatku." Gadis itu mendengus muak._

_"__Miy__ō," Amari memanggil nama gadis itu, begitu jernih hingga sang dara kembali menutup mulutnya, "akulah yang melatihmu—selain Hatano; aku tahu kekuatanmu dan perkembanganmu."_

_"__Tapi, dengar," pria itu kembali menarik napas, "membayangkan kau akan terluka karena diriku—karena kau telah berada di sisi ini," ia kembali berhenti, "aku merasa kalau ... akan lebih baik kau tak menyeberang sama sekali kemari."_

_Miy__ō terdiam. Hatinya mampu mengerti perasaan sang pria, tetapi rasa keras kepalanya menolak untuk menolak menerimanya. "Cepat atau lambat aku bakal tetap menyeberang tahu—karena aku tahu kakakku berada di sisi ini."_

_"__Kau bakal lebih tenang kalau tak tahu rahasia ini." Amari memusatkan atensinya pada senapan di tangannya. "Dan aku tak perlu melukaimu."_

_Perempuan itu tak menjawab. Sunyi menyelimuti mereka, masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing—dan Amari gagal menangkap raut _tunangan_nya yang berdiri di depannya._

_"__Amari-_san_!"_

_Panggilan itu menyentak sang pria. Amari menengadah, menemukan _tunangannya_ menginjak tanah dan menatapnya tegas._

_"__Kalau kau tidak fokus, aku bisa mati tertembak oleh itu!"_

_Kalimat itu kembali menyentak sang pria, napasnya berhenti sejenak ketika ia menemukan bibir merah muda itu tersenyum penuh percaya diri di posisinya._

_"__Aku hanya perlu _terluka_ untuk membawa kriminal-kriminal itu ke penjara," Miyō kembali meneruskan. "Itu sudah lebih dari cukup buatku. Ada sebuah harga untuk mencapai hal kita tuju; aku memercayai konsep itu lebih dari apapun. Dan harga untuk kepala mereka, hanyalah luka tembak di lenganku."_

_Perempuan itu mendekatinya, berjinjit, dan menangkup wajah sang pria demi membawa mereka dalam jarak pandang yang sama. Amari dapat merasakan deru napas perempuan brunet itu; kehangatannya, kelembutannya._

_"__Aku tak akan mati, aku tak perlu mengorbankan nyawaku cuma untuk ini—aku tak akan seperti kemarin," lirih Miy__ō. "Aku tahu kau tak akan melukaiku."_

_"__... aku akan melukaimu." Amari menyanggah, membiarkan mereka lebih lama dalam posisi itu. "Akan lebih baik jika kau tak menyentuh dunia ini."_

_"__Kautahu kalau aku tak akan melakukannya." Miy__ō terkekeh kecil. "Aku pasti akan melangkah kemari, cepat atau lambat."_

_"__Yang tak kuperkirakan adalah," gadis itu melanjutkan, tersenyum tulus ketika melanjutkan, "aku bisa menemukan cinta di sini. Dan itu, adalah anugrah lain buatku."_

_Amari tertawa—setelah cukup lama membiarkan _tunangannya_ bicara dan hening berkawan dengan mereka. "Akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih."_

_Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya, menyematkan kecupan singkat di dahi sang dara dan balas menggenggam tangan sang dara. "Kita akan mulai lagi simulasinya. Siap?"_

_Miy__ō tertawa kecil, menyadari kelembutan yang pria itu tunjukkan buatnya. "Aku selalu siap tahu, Om-Om Bodoh."_

.

.

.

"Kau yang membuatnya terluka ...," Miyoshi kembali merepetisi kalimatnya, "... dan kau juga yang _akan_ membuatnya _lebih_ terluka. Kalau kau masih ingat juga, kasus terakhir dengan keluarga mafia itu adalah karena kurangnya kewaspadaanmu."

"... karena aku pikir segalanya akan berjalan lancar." Amari mengiyakan.

"Mereka nyaris menjebak _Three Beasts_ di depan Biro dan menyiksa Miyō setelah menculiknya." Miyoshi kembali mendengus. "Harga paling buruk buat kepala kriminal-kriminal itu."

"... aku tahu."

Miyoshi memerhati raut rekannya, merasakan bahwa ia telah terlalu banyak menabur garam dalam lukanya. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia lantas menanyakan apa yang sudah lama ingin ia tanyakan. "Apa kau berniat melepasnya sekarang?"

Amari tak segera menjawab. Bibirnya terkunci, sedang pikirannya berkelana jauh. Miyoshi menunggunya, sadar penuh bahwa yang ia katakan akan membuat pria itu merasakan luka. Tetapi, ia tak peduli, pun tak jua merasa bersalah. Ia hanya harus—

"Maaf, Miyoshi."

Miyoshi memicingkan matanya, mencermati raut Amari yang berbeda dengan apa yang ia prediksi: bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis, tangannya kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Miyō pernah bilang bahwa dia tak bakal melepaskanku," pria itu menjeda, "jadi, aku rasa aku juga tak akan melepaskannya—_mulai sekarang_."

Pria itu tak terlihat ragu—pun tak terlihat akan menarik kata-katanya. Apa dia baru saja kalah—dalam perjudian kali ini?

"LAMA!" Miyō dengan cepat menginterupsi konversasi (kalau tak mau disebut dengan interogasi) tersebut dan menatap tajam sang kakak. "Kalian tak tahu jam apa? Sebentar lagi toko-toko bakal tutup tahu! Kaubilang tak bakal lama, kan!?"

Pria berponi flamboyan itu menahan diri untuk tak mendecakkan lidahnya. "Kami belum selesai."

"Itu salahmu karena terlalu buang-buang waktu." Miyō menepis keras kepala. "Aku dan Amari-_san_ pulang sekarang."

"Miyō—"

"Jika yang kauperkarakan adalah hubungan kami, _Aniki_," gadis itu menyela, melanjutkan dengan suara tajam tanpa kegentaran, "lebih baik kaulupakan semua itu dan terima saja kenyataan—karena aku tak bakal mendengar apapun darimu."

Selama sejenak, dua pria itu bungkam. Tak memperkirakan deklarasi keras dari perempuan yang menjadi pokok pembicaraan mereka. Miyō menegakkan tubuhnya di antara kedua pria itu, menatap saudara sedarahnya—yang selalu menjadi musuh sejatinya—dan melanjutkan.

"Kami sudah sejauh ini dan baik-baik saja. Kenapa aku—_kami_—harus mendengarkanmu?" tanyanya sinis. "Kau bahkan tak tahu sedikitpun tentang adikmu atau hubungan asmaranya. Jadi, kusarankan tutup mulutmu dan biarkan adikmu menentukan pilihannya sendiri!"

"Miyō!" Sakuma dengan segera menjauhkan gadis itu dari Miyoshi, sedikit tercengang akan deklarasi dari perempuan itu yang tak kenal gentar. "Miyoshi cuma cemas, kautahu? Jangan terlalu memasukkannya ke dalam hati."

Namun, kalimat Sakuma tak mampu mencapai telinga Miyō. Perempuan itu bisa mendengar suaranya—tetapi tak mampu mencernanya. Kebencian pada kakaknya sudah teramat mendarah daging, tak mampu dipatahkan dengan apapun. Kepala gadis itu memang sekeras batu.

Miyō melepaskan dirinya dari Sakuma, mendengus keras tanpa peduli akan kesopanan wanita, dan kembali melanjutkan. "Aku tak peduli apa alasan tololmu itu, _Aniki_!" putusnya. Ia berbalik, melenggang begitu saja, bahkan tak berhenti ketika dirinya bersisian dengan Amari.

"Miyō." Miyoshi sekali lagi memanggil, menghentikan langkah perempuan itu dan melanjutkan, kendati sang adik masih memunggunginya. "Kau tak tahu dengan siapa kau berhubungan."

Butuh lima detik bagi Miyō untuk berbalik, menatapnya tanpa berniat mundur, dan menjawabnya tegas. "Aku atau kau—yang sebenarnya _tak tahu_?" Perempuan itu berbalik, melanjutkan kalimatnya lantang. "Kalau itu aku, akan kucari tahu sendiri, siapa yang bersamaku sekarang."

Tanpa menunggu balasan Miyoshi, perempuan itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda, mengabaikan tatap sengit yang diberikan sang kakak padanya serta tatap tak percaya dari Sakuma.

"_Yaah_ ...," suara Amari membuyarkan ketegangan antar kakak-beradik itu. Rautnya tampak lebih tenang dan sudut bibirnya membentuk cengiran kemenangan yang tipis, "... kaudengar darinya sendiri, kan?"

Pria berambut cokelat itu berbalik, menyusul _tunangannya_ dan lantas bertukar kata dengannya. Sekalipun tak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka, Miyoshi tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan: omelan kecil Miyō, permintaan maaf dari Amari. Enggan melihat hal itu lebih jauh, Miyoshi membalikkan tubuhnya dan berucap.

"Ayo pergi, Sakuma-_san_."

.

.

.

"Buat apa juga dengar omelannya terus," ketus Miyō keki.

Amari tertawa, lantas menepuk puncak kepala sang dara tanpa sadar. "Dia khawatir padamu."

"Besok pasti bakal terjadi bencana alam," sinis sang perempuan.

"Duh." Tawa Amari kian meluncur deras. "Kau ini tak percaya sekali kalau soal kakakmu."

"Memang tidak."

"Dasar keras kepala."

"Seperti baru mengenalku saja."

Tawa Amari kembali meluncur, bahunya berguncang saking merasa geli. "Tapi, sebagian kalimatnya benar, tahu? Kauakan lebih terluka kalau bersamaku."

Miyō tak segera menjawab. Maniknya menatap lurus jalanan yang ada di depan mereka. "Di dunia ini, mustahil untuk hidup tanpa merasakan rasa sakit."

"Duh, yang kumaksud—"

"Aku sudah sering hidup dalam bahaya, Amari-_san_."

Keduanya menghentikan langkahnya, saling menatap. Lekat; hingga Amari mampu menyelami sepasang jelaga Miyō yang berpendar, mengilatkan rasa yang bertumpuk-tumpuk.

"Setiap kali aku melangkah, aku merasa bahaya mengikutiku." Perempuan itu menarik napas sejenak. "Dan tempat paling aman yang kutahu adalah di sampingmu."

Amari perlu waktu lebih lama hingga tawa kecil meluncur dari bibirnya. "Sebentar ... apa kau baru saja menggodaku?"

Wajah gadis itu sontak merona. "Itu bukan menggo—"

Kalimatnya terputus karena Amari lebih dulu menyematkan kecup ringan di dahi _tunangannya_. Singkat, tetapi begitu hangat. Ganti Miyō yang perlu waktu lebih lama untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi dan menangkap senyum lembut yang terukir di bibir Amari.

"Suatu kehormatan mendengarnya darimu," kata pria itu.

Perempuan itu tak segera menjawab. Manik jelaganya melirik ke arah lain, berupaya menyembunyikan rona wajahnya—kendati tahu bahwa Amari pasti mampu melihatnya.

"Dasar bermulut manis," cetusnya sebelum kembali melangkah. "Kalau tidak cepat, nanti tokonya benar-benar tutup, _lho_."

Amari geming di tempatnya berdiri, memerhatikan punggung perempuan itu lebih lama dan terkekeh. Entah akan jadi seperti apa mereka di masa depan, tetapi seperti katanya pada Miyoshi: _nanti juga akan terbiasa_.

"Miyō, tunggu sebentar, _dong_."

.

.

.

Sakuma tak ingat sudah berapa kali ia melirik ke arah Miyoshi. Tetapi, absennya suara pria itu di dalam mobil sedikit-banyak membuatnya bercampur aduk. Sakuma perlu waktu lebih lama untuk memupuk tekad dan membuka mulut—hanya untuk diinterupsi oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Langsung saja katakan yang ingin kautahu, Sakuma-_san_," cetus Miyoshi tanpa menoleh.

Sakuma terdiam, tak peduli mulutnya masih setengah terbuka, lalu berdeham kala menyadari konyolnya mimiknya saat itu. "Kau masih cemas soal Miyō?"

"Harus kubilang berapa kali kalau aku tak cemas padanya, eh?"

Helaan napas meluncur dari bibir Sakuma. "Itu cemas."

"Kami tak saling menyayangi." Miyoshi kembali menepis. "Aku tak menyayanginya dan Miyō membenciku. Kecemasan adalah salah satu bentuk dari rasa kasih, dan persaudaraan kami tak memiliki itu."

Sakuma kembali menghela napas pendek. "Kau selalu bilang begitu, tetapi kau memang peduli padanya. Kalau tidak, buat apa kau sampai begitu."

"Karena cinta tidak pantas menjadi alasan seseorang untuk bertahan, Sakuma-_san_," jawab pria berponi flamboyan itu tenang. "Cinta adalah emosi yang rapuh, persis layaknya kaca. Dia tak boleh menjadi alasan seseorang—kecuali orang itu sadar penuh bahwa ia akan terluka karena hal yang sama."

Sakuma kembali menatap jalanan, merasa pening hanya karena memikirkan rumitnya jalan pikir Miyoshi dalam menilai sesuatu. "Jadi, menurutmu itu buruk—soal Miyō dan Amari yang saling mencintai?"

"Aku bahkan ragu serigala itu jatuh hati pada adikku." Miyoshi mendengus mencemooh sebelum akhirnya menyeringai licik. "Seingatku ukuran dada adikku tak masuk tipenya."

"Hoi!"

Miyoshi terkekeh lebih lama. Manik kucingnya memerhatikan gedung demi gedung yang mereka lewati, membawanya pada nostalgia panjang akan adik semata wayang yang tak pernah ia akui.

"Tapi, akhir-akhir ini dia jadi lebih _hidup_." Miyoshi menyeletuk.

Alis lebat Sakuma nyaris menyatu kala mendengarnya. "Hah?"

"Sejak dulu, Miyō sangat bergantung pada obat-obatan anti-depresan," cerita Miyoshi, memancing cekatan napas dari Inspektur di sebelahnya. "Dia baru bisa terlihat hidup setelah punya tujuan untuk mengejarku. Tetapi, mimiknya selalu dingin atau dipenuhi dendam."

"Dan akhir-akhir ini, sejak dia bergabung dengan kelompok ini, dia jadi lebih sering tersenyum. Dan dia bisa hidup tanpa obat-obatan itu."

Sakuma sekali lagi perlu menahan napasnya. Matanya sejenak beralih pada Miyoshi, menekuni mimik yang pria itu perlihatkan—kendati akhirnya ia tak mendapat apapun. Ketika matanya kembali pada jalanan, pria berambut legam itu memberanikan diri untuk berkomentar.

"... jadi, kausayang kan padanya?"

"Apa itu sayang atau bukan, sama saja seperti menilai apakah tindakan kami jahat atau baik," Miyoshi kembali tersenyum miring. "_Agathokakological_; tersusun dari kebaikan dan kejahatan."

.

.

.

[ **_"Kasus kali ini kembali tereksekusi dengan baik. Kerja yang bagus, Yuuki."_** ]

Yuuki tak menjawab, geming seraya menatap dingin mesin yang tengah memindahkan otak demi otak. Baginya, ini hal biasa—menyusun dan melaporkan segala kasus yang ia tangani. Terutama yang menyangkut peneguhan SIByL sebagai sistem nomor satu di Jepang.

"Orang-orang itu sudah ditahan dan mereka telah disingkirkan sebagai calon pemegang pemerintahan yang akan diselenggarakan tahun ini."

[ **_"Apa ada orang yang mengetahui soal irregular dan kerjasama Biro dengannya?"_** ]

"Tidak satupun." Yuuki menjawab tenang. "Miyō mengonfirmasi bahwa meskipun Raymond Grane telah mengacungkan _dominator_ pada _Wolf_, dia tak menyadari koefisien kriminal yang bersangkutan karena terfokus pada Marie Torres."

[ **_"Apa ini bersangkutan dengan kasusnya dulu?"_** ]

"Kurasa begitu." Pria tua itu menjawab. "Raymond Grane terlalu lembut terhadap temannya sendiri. Karena itulah juga dia tak menyangka bahwa Jeffrey Morgan, sahabat baiknya, adalah bagian dari otak kasus yang ia tangani. Sampai akhir, dia tak mampu menembak pria itu dan koefisien kriminalnya naik."

[ **_"Jika kau mengatakannya, kami rasa kami bisa menerimanya."_** ]

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Yuuki menurunkan topinya, berbalik seraya melangkah sedikit tertatih. Suara tongkatnya menggema dalam ruangan yang hanya dipenuhi suara mesin, tetapi sama sekali tak menggentarkannya.

[ **_"Arisaki Akira."_** ]

Yuuki menghentikan langkahnya; menunggu.

[ **_"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?"_** ]

Masih dalam keadaan memunggungi sang sistem tertinggi, Yuuki melebarkan senyum piciknya. Tubuhnya berbalik, menatap lurus wujud asli SIByL (yang hanya ia ketahui) seraya menjawab, "Tidak ada."

Pria tua itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, kemudian menutup pintu yang menyembunyikan wujud asli sistem tertinggi yang berlaku di Jepang seraya mengabaikan tawa kecil dari sang Sistem.

[ **_"Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mari terus awasi dan jaga dia—selama dia menguntungkan kita."_** ]

.

.

.

**.tamat.**

.

.

.

Keterangan:

**(19) **dan** (20): **Sebenarnya, saya membuat _Three Beasts_ (Amari, Kaminaga, Tazaki) seperti perpaduan Makishima Shougo dan Kamui Kirito. Makishima Shougo hanya bisa mengatur _psycho-pass_-nya sesuka hati, tetapi Kamui Kirito bisa menurunkan _psycho-pass_ orang lain hingga ke batas yang tak bisa diadili oleh SIByL (_psycho-pass_-nya tak bisa dibaca karena dia perwujudan dari berbagai wujud). Saya mengambil dua kemampuan itu dan menggabungkannya dalam _Three Beasts_ sehingga koefisien kriminal Amari, Kaminaga, Tazaki tidak bisa diukur dengan SIByL dan mereka juga bisa 'membersihkan' _warna_ orang lain. Fukumoto sebenarnya juga koefisien kriminalnya nggak bisa diukur sama SIByL, tetapi dia tak bisa menurunkan _psycho-pass_ orang lain.

**(21): **Angsa Hitam yang dimaksud adalah Teori Angsa Hitam (_Black Swan Theory_). Teori ini merujuk pada peristiwa langka yang berdampak besar, sulit diprediksi dan di luar perkiraan biasa. Diambil dari Wikipedia.

**(22): **Ini kalimat yang dibilang Miyō waktu debat sama kakaknya di chapter kemaren lho ;) /HEH.

**(23): **Merujuk pada episode 11 S2 _anime_ Psycho Pass. Waktu Akane bilang, "itu juga berlaku untuk anggota Biro", _psycho-pass_-nya langsung naik cukup drastis. Tapi, ini saya lihat di _anime_, entah di _universe_ aslinya bener apa nggak hehehe :"))

**(24):** Kassandra adalah seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik sehingga Apollo menghadiahinya dengan kemampuan meramal. Tetapi, dia tak ingin menjadi kekasih Apollo, sehingga Apollo mengutuknya bahwa ramalannya tak akan bisa dipercayai orang. Walau yang Miyoshi maksud tetap SIByL sih—soalnya SIByL kan 'meramal' baik-buruknya seseorang, tetapi ketika ramalannya tak lagi dipercaya (entah oleh sebagian atau seluruh orang) apa dia masih bisa dijadikan tonggak hukum dalam 'meramal' baik-buruknya orang?

**(25) **dan **(26): **Dialog yang diucapkan Choe Gu-sung di episode 15 _anime_ Psycho Pass S1.

**(27):** Tentu saja diambil dari "jangan mati, jangan bunuh" aka motto kita yang terkenal ;) /HOI. Dalam _universe_ ini, kelompok Binatang Buas dan beberapa anggota Biro juga menganut 'jangan mati, jangan bunuh'. Kalau Biro menembak orang sampai mati dengan _dominator_, itu artinya SIByL yang membunuh, kan? ;) /HEH.

**(28): **Diambil dari episode 7 _anime_ Joker Game, dialog Amari: "_Oh, well ... it will work out, somehow._"

.

a/n: AKHIRNYA KELAR DONG AKHSKUHFIHOFHA :"""""""""""")) jujur ya, saya bolak-balik bikin epilog WKWKWKKWK. Aneh juga, padahal cuma bongkarin misteri yang masih tersembunyi di antara chapter-chapter kemaren HAHAHA, bleguk emang /PLACC.

Jadi, yang perlu ditekankan di sini adalah: yep, _Three Beasts_ sama beberapa anggota Biro itu komplotan tersendiri. Yuuki menjamin bahwa irregular akan lebih berguna jika mereka dilepaskan dan diatur seperti itu demi 'meneguhkan' Sistem SIByL, karenanya dia merekrut ketiga irregular tersebut dan bekerja sama dengan beberapa orang-orang Biro.

Kasus sebelumnya yang membuat Miyō terluka parah dan membuat Amari aka Wolf turun tangan sebenernya mau saya buat kayak _spin-off_ gitu—abis ini kelar. Tapi, sampe sekarang belum nendang kasusnya jadi ditahan dulu XD tbh di sana juga jadi akar 'kenapa Amari akhirnya tunangan sama Miyō' WKWKWK. Yaah, nanti juga jadi—kita liat aja HAHAHA /HEH.

Miyoshi sampai detik terakhir, belum merestui pertunangan mereka (HAHAHA /HOI). Sakuma pening bilang Miyoshi sayang adiknya tapi ditolak terus sama yang bersangkutan.

Miyoshi sebelumnya adalah Inspektur. Tetapi, karena suatu hal, koefisien kriminalnya naik dan menjadi Penegak. Odagiri adalah Inspektur yang ditunjuk untuk menggantikan Miyoshi. Raymond Grane juga awalnya adalah Inspektur, tetapi karena kasus yang Yuuki ceritakan dengan SIByL, dia menjadi Penegak. Miyō kemudian ditunjuk untuk menggantikan Raymond. Makanya di chapter 2, Miyō merasa 'mengambil sesuatu yang berharga bagi keluarga Grane', yaitu posisi Raymond yang merupakan Inspektur sebelumnya—juga kebebasannya sebagai Inspektur.

Jitsui bertugas untuk mencari jalan keluar yang aman bagi _Three Beasts_ selagi mengarahkan Biro. Dia juga memantau psycho-pass seluruh Penegak dan Inspektur yang bekerja sama dengan kelompok mereka.

Sakuma tidak diberitahu mengenai rencana kasus ini secara keseluruhan karena 'akan mencurigakan melihat Sakuma-san mendadak bertingkah cerdas'-begitulah hasil kesepakatan yang lain.

Satu lagi: seluruh anak D-_Kikan_ di sini sebenernya nama asli (aka nama yang didaftar di pemerintahan) pake nama palsu mereka pas nyamar. Jadi, Miyoshi nama aslinya ya Katsuhiko Maki. Tapi, dia pake nama Miyoshi karena buat dia, nama Maki nggak cocok. Hal itu juga berlaku untuk semuanya, makanya Alain di chapter sebelumnya manggil Hatano pake 'Shimano'. Odagiri tentu namanya Tobisaki Hiroyuki (meski di anime itu bukan nama palsu hehe :")) /dasar).

HMMMM apa lagi ya bingung juga ksajfskhukj :"""" mungkin itu aja yang bisa saya jabarkan HEHEHE. Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan jangan sungkan dikirim via kolom komentar! XD saya terus menantikan kritik dan saran dan komentar kalian! Terakhir, terima kasih telah bersama saya dan cerita ini hingga akhir! Semoga memuaskan, ya! Mohon maaf untuk seluruh _plot-hole_ yang ada dan masih belum bisa saya perbaiki di sini _ _)

Sekali lagi, terima kasih dan sampai jumpa!

.

-Salam-

Profe_Fest


End file.
